


Two Lovers in an Endless Ocean

by thisdorkyficthing



Series: Two Lovers in an Endless Ocean (Extended Edition) [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 100 Lifetimes Challenge, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Desperately Attempts To Get Back In To Writing Regularly, M/M, Multi, POV Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 68,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: (In which Itake on the challenge)It took Thor weeks to find him. He'd hardly slept. He hadn't ate. The remains from Thanos' attack had long since scattered across the cosmos, and it had made Thor worry, deep down inside, that his efforts would be fruitless.Then he'd found him, cold and stiff and floating in all the nothingness. Thor clutched him to his chest and wept.Now he just had to go through the second half of this ridiculous plan.





	1. The Start At The End

It took Thor weeks to find him. He'd hardly slept. He hadn't ate. The remains from Thanos' attack had long since scattered across the cosmos, and it had made Thor worry, deep down inside, that his efforts would be fruitless.

Then he'd found him, cold and stiff and floating in all the nothingness. Thor clutched him to his chest and wept.

Now he just had to go through the second half of this ridiculous plan.

 

* * *

 

Asgard may have been gone, but Yggdrasil still remained. He held Loki close in one hand, Stormbreaker in the other, using the last of his depleting energy to blast them both to the roots of the great tree.

He gasped and landed on his knees. Looking up he saw Yggdrasil in all her glory, her body an all-consuming shadow, his mind somehow sensing her shifting in some nonexistent breeze even though his eyes saw none of it, a rainbow of galaxies swirling around her long, gnarled branches. He could do nothing but sit there, gaping at the sight.

He'd barely caught sight of the three shadowed figures approaching him before they were there, surrounding him and his brother.

He stared back at them, almost forgetting in his exhaustion and shock what he'd come there for.

“I cannot bear another day like this,” he pleaded, eyes watering. He looked down at Loki, limp and so cold in his arms. “I need him back.”

The fates were silent, their stare heavier than the air.

“I don't care what takes, or what you want from me, I need him.”

Thor looked up just as one of the fates reached out for him, the touch to his cheek feather soft and warm.

The warmth spread through him, bringing him comfort he hadn't felt since he was a small child. His eyelids grew heavy, closing so easily after so long without sleep. He drifted sideways, Loki still hugged to his chest.

He never felt himself land.


	2. Kissin' With The Fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, remember when we were 15-”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> “And you wrote up that contract-”
> 
> “Ugh, that's when I wanted to be a lawyer. I kept making fucking contracts for shit.”
> 
> “Remember what it was for?”
> 
> “No?”

Music thumped throughout the aquarium, but where he and Loki had hunkered down only the low hum of the bass managed to reach. Loki was sitting on the floor, long legs folded up to his chest as he gazed up at the curved glass hallway. Sharks and all sorts of other fish swimming around seemingly unaware of everything else going on around them.

Loki gratefully took the unnaturally blue cocktail Thor offered, the both of them sighing as Thor sunk down to the floor beside Loki.

“Cheers?”

“To another 30 years,” Thor said, clinking his own plastic cup against Loki's.

Loki chuckled, “and hopefully a few more after that.” Another dull tap of plastic on plastic.

“I had to flirt really hard to get those extra Swedish fish in there, just so you know.”

Just as he had said the words, Loki was swirling the gummies around in his drink. Speared one with his toothpick and popped it in his mouth. “You sure do know how to make a birthday special, don't you?”

“Sure as shit do,” Thor said, winking.

They settled as comfortably as they could against the glass, Loki's head coming to rest on Thor's shoulder. The Thing that had been on Thor's mind for months – since his own 30th birthday in fact – was back in full force, refusing to let him just enjoy the moment. So, he may as well just get it over with.

“Hey, remember when we were 15-”

“No.”

“And you wrote up that contract-”

“Ugh, that's when I wanted to be a lawyer. I kept making fucking contracts for shit.”

“Remember what it was for?”

“No?”

Thor laughed at himself, softly, turning the drink in his hands as his nerves got the better of him. “Well, it was after that one douchebag dumped you, and you were freaking out about being single forever-”

Loki pushed away from him. “Oh god, Thor, how do you remember all this embarrassing shit.”

“You made the contract so that if we were both single when we were thirty, that we'd marry each other.”

Loki, drink set a safe distance away, clapped his hands over his face and slid down the glass with a groan. “Thor.”

“I'm just saying, we're both single, and _now_ , both thirty.”

“Oh yeah, and I bet you got a ring too, just to make the whole thing really official.”

Thor let out another chuckle, lifting his hips off the floor to dig the silver band from his pocket.

Loki peeked at his through his fingers and shot back when he saw it. “Oh no you fucking didn't.”

He waved the ring around. “I fucking did.”

Loki rolled up on to his knees in front of Thor, squinting at Thor. “You're fucking serious right now.”

Thor shrugged with a smile.

“Oh my god, Thor, I was being an over dramatic fifteen year old, it's not legally binding.”

“I know, I just figure… why not?”

Loki blinked mouth hanging open.

“I mean, look at it, we've been friends since we were six years old, we've gone through some shit in that time, and we've always come out of it closer than ever, hell, we've lived together and managed to not kill each other. We're doing better than a lot of people who are already married, if you think about it.”

“Yeah, but people who get married have kissed and fucked and shit like that-”

Thor lunged forward, grasping the back of Loki's neck to pull him in to a deep kiss, fighting the urge to smile at the pleasantly surprised noise Loki made in to his mouth.

He smiled as he pulled back though, admiring the dazed look on Loki's face.

“Okay, that was awesome, but still.”

“Still what?”

Loki opened his mouth and shut it, blinking at Thor as he dragged his teeth on his blue stained lips.

“ _I don't know_.”

Thor grinned, holding up the ring. “Will you marry me, Loki?”

Loki chewed his lip, his eyes a little shinier than before. “Married people are usually in love with each other,” Loki said quietly.

Thor tilted his head, still smiling. “And? Do we not love each other? I figured we had to if we've managed to be best friends for _this_ long.”

“I don't know about you but I've felt like I had to be your friend since you became a chubby loser in fifth grade.”

Thor laughed, getting up on to his knees in front of Loki, taking one of his hands in his. “Marry me, and make our fifteen year old selves very happy.”

Loki let out a snuffly laugh, wiping away a couple tears. “I wanna say yes.”

“Then say yes.”

Loki looked between Thor and the ring in his hand a few times before finally nodding. “Yes.”

Thor's smile broadened, relief washing over him as he slipped the simple band on to Loki's ring finger. Loki looked at it, flexing his fingers before looking up and smiling back at Thor.

“Can we kiss again? That was really nice.”

Thor leaned in with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Loki and hugging him close as their lips met again.


	3. The Look Of Longing (Or Something Like That)

He should probably leave it be. It's not like he and Loki managed to end up truly _together_ in each and every life? Sometimes their ages didn't align, the stigma of their brotherhood being too much for them to do anything else but long, not to mention the countless other lives that were nothing but a blur in Thor's mind, who knows how those have played out.

But as he stood there, a head taller than those in the tightly packed crowd of commoners surrounding him, he couldn't help but think _I should be the one by his side_.

The princess was a fine young woman, he was sure, but as he stared at her newly minted husband, a prince from some land Thor hadn't had the time to learn about, he couldn't help but think of tearing away those fine clothes. His skin, pale and fragile looking, would mark so easily in Thor's rough hands. A sweet, demure princess couldn't take Loki, in all his haughty, cold, _princely_ glory, and make him melt with a simple heated look. No one else could take Loki apart, bit by bit, exposing all those insecurities that always seemed to linger, make him vulnerable, make him feel the things he thought he was incapable of feeling.

Thor was the only one who could do it. That is how it was. Always.

Loki looked over the crowd with his chin held high, his tight expression faltering as his eyes looked towards where Thor stood.

Perhaps it was not so hopeless after all.


	4. Bzzt Bzzt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually something I wrote way back in 2016 as a warm up sort of thing, found it when I was poking around my WIPs earlier and since it felt like it would fit nicely (and I just liked it) I thought I'd fix it up a bit and let it see the light of day.

The site has been thrumming since the team broke ground weeks ago, and it gets worse by the day. They've trudged on in spite of it, digging deeper and deeper in to the earth to find what's hiding there.

It’s been at it’s worst today, half the team at home with headaches and nosebleeds. The rest trickle off soon enough, leaving just one lone, determined student. The young woman scrapes at the earth with purpose. Her eyes search, knowing there’s something wanting to be found, just not _what_. She pays no mind to the clouds growing overhead, nor the pain the from constant vibrations assaulting her head.

She notices something even more strange than everything else when she takes a breather and rests her hands on the soil. It’s beating like heart.

She runs her hands over the dirt, trying to feel out it’s source.

She thinks some _one_ is calling to her.

_It is._

She stops just left of the center of the plot of land they’ve dug up, the sense of _yes, here_ overwhelming her. She digs in with her hands, frantic and grinning, uncaring of the warm rain that has started to beat on her back. She takes her spade from her belt when her fingers hit clay, grunting as she digs deeper.

Another foot down, she finds a leather strap. It’s degraded from being underground for so long, and she hears a _yes_ from somewhere that doesn’t register in her ears. She digs and digs, arms on fire, and unearths a leather wrapped handle. With renewed vigor she digs out the oversized head of hammer. She hasn’t noticed how the sky has gone black, the winds roughing up the trees and taking the weaker limbs off.

She laughs with glee, wiping the mud off the head and feels the warmth emanating from it, they way the metal beats like a heart.

She finally looks up at the first crack of thunder, eyes going wide at the churning sky above her.

She crawls away, breath trapped in her throat as the clouds begin swirling above the hole her and the hammer lie in.

Another crack of thunder and the lightening follows it backwards, reaching up from the earth and in to the sky, little tendrils scattering and making the mud around the student sizzle and steam.

The sky booms hard enough to push her backwards and knock the wind from her lungs, the light from the sky blinding her.

She blinks rapidly as her eyes adjust, and when they do, she sees a figure forming in lightening. Jagged lines coming together to form strong limbs and a torso, a head with long hair.

The lightening slowly retreats and flesh and bone forms behind it.

The hammer lifts from the ground to meet the newly created hand and the man sucks in a lungful of air and blinks open a pair of glowing blue eyes.

He looks at the hammer in his hand, squeezing the handle and giving it a twirl. When he takes a look at his surroundings he spots her. She blinks at him in all his naked glory. He blinks at her, looking utterly confused.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where my brother Loki is?” he asks, voice scratchy from disuse. “Pale, dark hair, about this tall,” he adds, waving his hand by his head where the top of Loki’s is.

She shakes her head.

The man sighs, shoulders sagging, and climbs from the hole, looking around the field and the forest butting up to it.

“Loki!?” he calls out, trudging towards the woods. “We need to talk!”


	5. Mom Is In For A Wild Ride

Frigga sighed, tossing the tiny plastic spoon back in to the cup of strained carrots. “Fine, you win.”

Loki persisted in his fussing until she lifted him out of his high chair and carried him off to the playroom where Thor currently was. _Thor's been quiet anyway_ , she thought, _he's always making trouble when that happens_.

Well, she had been wrong about that, walking in to find her four year old sitting happily at his bright red and yellow play table with a pile of crayons, squinting at the masterpiece he was working on. Loki had calmed down into a happy burble as soon as they walked in to the room.

“Loki was missing his big brother during lunch.”

Thor looked up and beamed at the the two of them. “Really!?”

“Oh yes,” she replied as she dragged Loki's bouncy seat to the table, setting him in it and handing him a toy so he wouldn't try grabbing for the crayons.

“I missed him too.”

Frigga stepped over and bent down to see what Thor was drawing, tilting her head as she tried making sense of it. “What are you drawing, my love?”

“Me and Loki!” Thor said with another beaming grin.

“That's so nice, sweetie,” she said, even though she still didn't quite understand. “But, um, why is Loki _blue?_ ”

Thor shrugged. “He was in my dream.”

Frigga sat down on her knees, the strange twist in her gut appearing again. “Ah, so it was another one of those dreams?”

Thor nodded, tiny hand making long arcs of yellow across the page.

“So, what are you guys doing in this one?”

“We're getting married!”

“Oh...”

Thor tossed the crayon aside and picked up the picture to admire it, turning it to show it to Loki.

“Look Loki, here's me, and there's you!”

Loki showed his appreciation with a squeal and a few vigorous kicks.

Thor then turned to her. “Do you like it, mommy?”

“Of course sweetie,” she said, the words spilling out automatically.

“I wanna put it in my room.”

“Alright, just stay here and I'll get some tape.” She quickly got to her feet and walked out of the room, wondering what the hell she could do about this. This thing with Thor didn't seem to be going away, and she didn't know what to make of it. She was sure Thor wasn't a danger to Loki, quite the opposite. Sure, a few of these dreams had been about the two of them hurting each other, but they left Thor in distraught. But, some of them…

She shook herself and went and got the tape, fetching her boys from the play room to take them to Thor's. Loki rested on her hip as she watched Thor methodically choose a spot to hang his newest work up on the wall among all the other pictures of Loki and himself he'd drawn since Frigga had first found out she was pregnant.


	6. The Sexy Step Siblings Porn Warned You About

Thor's still breathing heavy from his run, even after spending a good ten minutes stretching everything out from head to toe. Dripping with sweat and the warmth from the early morning sun clinging to his skin. It's been a long, stressful few days since graduation, packing up the past four years of his life and getting on a plane back home.

All the trouble seems worth it when he walks in through the back door, a cool blast of air hitting him as he walks in to the kitchen and finds Loki in all her sleepy, barely dressed glory, scooping out cereal by the handful and shoving it in to her mouth.

“Hey you.”

Loki turns her head and freezes momentarily, hand poised poised to shove another fistful of honey nut cheerios in to her mouth while one eyebrow twitches up as she gives him one good leer. Thor can't help but smirk as she looks away, walking to the fridge to grab a bottle of gatorade.

“I figured you would've slept in a little from jet lag,” she says in lieu of a greeting, “I was gonna stick your hand in some warm water and make you pee yourself awake.”

Thor snorts around a mouthful of his blue flavored drink and walks up to the counter, hovering just inches away from Loki. “Time difference got to me more than jet lag, I guess.”

“What a pity, have a nice run?”

“Very.” Thor looks Loki over from head to toe, blatantly. “I like the new haircut, by the way.”

Almost self consciously, Loki runs a hand through her hair. Cut closest at the nape and fading up, Loki's dark curls seem shinier and bouncier, and Thor has the strongest urge to touch them. “I went with something a little more grown up and professional, or I tried to, at least.”

“Mmm” is all Thor manages to reply with as he lets his hand drift up, tangling this fingers in to the roots at the crown of her head and tugs gently. Loki melts, head falling back and face going slack. Thor lets go with a grin, but keeps his hand rested on the back of her neck. Loki blinks, biting her lip as she plays with the box of cereal.

Thor's gonna have to be the one who brings it up, not that he's complaining. “I missed you,” he starts with.

“We saw each other at Christmas,” Loki says, trying to look unaffected even as her cheeks turn pink.

“Yeah, but that was different, now we're both real adults now,” Thor says, a perfect segue to: “And now we can decide if we want to get back together.”

Loki's head whips over to look at him, eyes wide, seeming surprised that Thor even mentioned it. Thor waits, meeting Loki's startled gaze with his own relaxed, confident one.

Thor's known since they made their little deal right before they both went off to school how things would end up. Well, he knew how he wanted things to go, wondering what Loki might want after four long years had kept him up more than a few nights.

It's been hard pretending to be normal step-siblings all this time, pretending he really wanted to sow his wild oats. He just wants to go back to him and Loki being an inseparable pair.

(Their parents enjoyed the break, surely)

Loki searches his face. “Do you want to?”

“What makes you think I don't want to?” Thor counters.

Loki tenses her shoulders, shakes her head as she looks back down at the cereal. “Just thought- I don't know, whatever.”

Sweat be damned, Thor wraps his arms around Loki's waist and pulls himself against her side, kissing her cheek before brushing his lips to her ear. “I want to get back together.”

With a loud exhale, Loki's shoulders droop with relief, turning her self in Thor's embrace and throwing her arms around his shoulders.

Their lips meet in a heated, long awaited kiss, their hunger poured in to it while their hands start to roam. Thor's hands get under Loki's long night shirt to find nothing at all.

“Where?”

Loki pulls back, eyes moving as she thinks. “Your room.”

Thor grins, giving Loki's ass a parting squeeze before saying, “lets go.”

***

“Have you been looking for jobs anywhere yet?” Thor asks when they're cuddled together in his old twin size bed, drawing circles on Loki's hip.

“No, not really,” Loki says with her eyes closed, face half buried in to the pillow. “Why, have you?”

“I have a few offers, actually.”

“Well, aren't _you_ special.”

“Shh.” He pinches her for that, making Loki squirm and giggle. “Anyway, I've been talking to some of my buddies who are planning on staying in the city about all moving in together, and I figured, maybe...”

A smile slowly curls Loki's lips, but her eyes stay closed. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

Thor leans over and kisses the corner of her mouth.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this funky little idea floating around in my head for a couple weeks now and you know what?? I'll just let it happen a little.


	7. Golden RetrievThor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, can you go wrong with some cute kitten Loki? I think not.

“ _Thooooor! Here boy!_ ”

Thor's woken from his nap and on his feet in an instant, sprinting to where his owner's voice is coming from, their bedroom. He slides to a stop, bumping against them where they're crouched down on the floor, with something cuddled to their chest.

“ _Okay, Thor, I got someone for you to meet, but he's shy so you're gonna have to be cool about it._ ”

Thor's already picked up a new scent in the air, his curiosity and excitement nudging him closer to try and sniff out what the surprise is.

“ _Back up!”_ His laughing owner says with a gentle push. _“Sit.”_

Thor plants his butt to the floor with a petulant whine.

“ _Good boy… Okay, Thor, I want you to meet you're new little brother, Loki!”_

When his owner turns they reveal the small ball of black fluff cradled to their chest. Thor crawls a little closer, sniffing the air hard. Then the fluff lifts it's head, looks at Thor, and let out a sharp wail that startles Thor with it's ferocity.

“ _It's okay you guys,”_ they say, gently setting this _Loki_ down on the ground.

Thor looks down at it, tilting his head, something feels strange and familiar about it, but he's not sure what. He leans down and tries to sniff it and nearly gets his nose scratched off.

Oh, it's a cat! A little one!

His owner is petting Loki, making soothing little noises to try and get him to calm down. Thor lays down flat on his belly, scooching in a little closer while Loki's back curves and he hisses.

_“Don't worry, Loki, he just wants to make friends.”_

Thor rolls on to his back and stays very, very still, watching and waiting. Loki approaches slowly, eyes black as they watch Thor closely. He leans in and sniffs at Thor's nose. He can feel the little puffs of air against it.

After that, Loki seems a lot more willing to make friends. Thor even gets him to play, much to their owner's delight. Though it's not long before Loki gets sleepy, and Thor's plenty happy to show him to his big comfy bed in front of the fireplace, and before he knows it, Thor's laying there with Loki curled in a tight ball, snuggled up at the base of Thor's neck

_“Oh, I just knew you two would get along!”_


	8. A Little Slice Of Peace

The world is cold and dreary, but Thor is comforted by it. The rumbles of a slow moving storm making it's way to them, the patter of the rain against the windows, Loki asleep in his arms. These are all things that make up home for Thor, soothe him somewhere deep in his soul.

He leans up to get a better look at Loki's face. He reaches up and strokes a smooth, pale cheek and Loki's mouth twitches up. He presses his nose into Loki's shiny, slept-in mess of hair and inhales deeply the scent he swears follows Loki in every life, humming as he exhales.

Loki shifts, making a noise in the back of his throat as his limbs all slowly straighten and stretch out. “Watching me sleep again?”

Thor smiles. “As always.”

“Don't you-” Loki's voice grows tighter as he stretches his arms and legs as far as they will go, letting them relax with a huff. “-get sick of seeing it all the time?”

“Never.”

“Ugh. _Schmuck_.”

Thor wrestles him for a kiss at that, the small struggle leaving them huffing and puffing.

“Hungry,” Loki demands.

“Such eloquence, dear.”

Loki, slaps his chest with little force, just enough to make Thor chuckle, and he gives Loki a kiss before climbing off him, slipping on some clothes so he can go fulfill Loki's request.

He turns as he's just in the doorway, watching Loki laze about in their bed, peaceful and content.

In this life, in this moment among maybe a thousand or more lives, everything is _perfect_.


	9. Sometimes Loki Just Delivers Himself To Thor

Thor followed the sound of the commotion to the portal he and his men had been sent to guard. Jotunheim was losing more battles, and they expected them to start getting more desperate, finding anyway to get a leg up on Asgard. Thor was prepared for a fight

“ _Speak, frost giant!_ ” he heard one solider spit.

“ _That is no giant_ ,” came from another.

“Move,” he barked at his men, who scattered at the sound of their commander.

What he saw made his heart stutter. Even from the back, this figure was familiar to him more than any other. He approached slowly, gut twisting at the sight of Loki's spine and ribs poking through his dulled blue skin.

There was a wail, no two.

“Stand down,” he ordered his troops, “this Jotun is no threat.”

There were murmurs from the crowd, silenced by a harsh glare. He may not be their prince in this life, but he still had power over these men.

He knelt down beside Loki, seeing the two squirming babies strapped to his chest. Loki's eyes met him from behind a veil of tangled black hair, and despite everything, Thor was elated.

“What's your purpose here, Jotun?” he asked quietly.

“Refuge,” Loki replied, voice weak and dry.

Thor nodded, getting to his feet and offering Loki his hand. “Then come with me.”

Loki stared at him, wide-eyed and cautious.

“I mean no harm to you or your children, I only hope you'll answer a few questions for me.”

Nothing.

“You look hungry,” he tried, “come, lets get you fed.”

Loki took his hand with hesitation, wincing as he got back to his feet.

“I will let you rest and recover some first,” Thor explained as he guided Loki to his tent in their encampment. “You look sorely in need of it. How long have you been traveling?”

Loki looked sidelong at him. “Weeks, months maybe, I had to go through a lot of abandoned routes to avoid coming across troops along the way.”

Thor took in the information with a hum, Loki could be a boon to their cause, a good thing for the both of them. He jerked his chin to the babies, their cries gone quiet and replaced by curiosity in their new surroundings. “They look healthy.”

Loki laughed – it was more of scoff, truly, but Thor liked it just the same – and replied, “that's because they've sucked the life out of _me_.”

Thor couldn't help but chuckle. “I'll get you sorted out.” He pulled open the curtain to his tent, gesturing for Loki to walk in.

Loki stepped inside, eying all the supplies spread out along the edges of the tent. The cot was tucked into the corner, only just large enough for Thor to be comfortable, but it should be enough for Loki and his children. A thought crossed his mind about their father, but he brushed it aside for now.

“Go ahead and sit,” he said, searching for his extra provisions. Loki hissed in pain as he did, eyes darting around and still seeming a bit nervous about the whole thing. Understandable, given he was on enemy territory.

Thor thanked the Norns for having him come through the portal under his watch.

He brought over a bag and his waterskin, and sat down beside Loki. He held out the skin to him, but Loki hesitated.

“It's only water.”

Loki took it, taking a sip, and then guzzling as instinct kicks in and draining it all.

“Don't worry, it's enchanted, it'll be full again in a moment.”

Loki blinked at him, then the waterskin as it did just what he said it would.

“A generous gift from the queen,” he gave in explanation. “Here, have some food.”

Loki looked in to the bag he offered and his eyes went wide as he pulled out a rip, blushing apple.

Thor laughed, “those are not _the_ apples, but they will help your body heal itself, so feel free to eat as many as you need.”

And Loki did just that, devouring two before he seemed to even think to look at what else is in the bag.

“A group gets sent out to hunt in the morning, so there will be something more substantial this evening.” Loki nodded, tearing in to a crusty loaf of bread while his children squealed and grabbed at the strange new thing in his hands. Thor could already see the apples working their magic on him, his skin and eyes becoming less dull and dried out.

Loki slowed down his feasting, looking somewhat bashful as he set the bread aside to take another drink of water.

“Thor,” he said, offering his hand to Loki.

He eyed it for a moment, before clasping his forearm. “Loki.”

Thor smile giving Loki's arm a gentle squeeze before letting go.

“And who might these two be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anytime Loki has children from someone else I feel like Thor's mind is just "These Are Mine Now."


	10. Detective Odinson And The Case Of The Annoying Little Shit That Everyone Wanted To Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt from the generator was: Thor as a film noir detective and Loki as the desperate client.

_Loki._

If he'd met Loki in any other situation he'd have laid on the charm. Flirted and finessed his way in to bed with him, and he had a feeling Loki would have been receptive to it, with the way his eyes had darkened and swept over him when he had walked in to Thor's office. He looked like trouble, and as bad as it was for him, Thor _loved_ trouble. But he was a client, and Thor prided himself for his professionalism. Loki had someone after him and Thor needed to treat him like anyone else looking for a missing loved one or getting an ex-lover off their back.

“So, you're sure you have someone following you?”

Loki nodded. “Yeah, I thought I was maybe just imagining it at first, but...”

“Do you have any idea who might want to hurt you?”

The way Loki looked at him from the other side of his desk, the way he swallowed, told Thor all he needed to know. He was as troublesome as he looked. (Much to Thor's simultaneous delight and dismay.)

“Okay,” he said with a heavy sigh, grabbing a pen and a pad of paper. “Start listing off names.”


	11. Following Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah guess who just finished watching Bad Times at the El Royale again five minutes before POWER WRITING this to get it done before midnight...

Loki was the easiest of them all. Thor knew all his strengths, his vulnerabilities, the little things that made him tick. He knew Loki like he was etched in his bones, all he'd had to do was find him, and he'd known it would just be a matter of time for that. The others had taken time, needed to be convinced he was right and to take his lead. But Loki was meant to be his always.

Loki hadn't even known his true name when Thor found him, but Thor knew the second he laid his eyes on him, scared and alone, living on the streets. _Lost_. Like he didn't known himself.

And he hadn't, but that's what Thor was there for now.

He pushed up Loki's chin with a finger, his eyes, big and green, looked at Thor with wonder. A little fear and curiosity was there too.

Thor moved his hand, caressing his pale throat, coming to rest against the side, his thumb tracing the corner of his jaw. Loki shivered, his breath giving a tiny hitch that made Thor smile.

“You're meant for big things, Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Big Thing is the name of his penis)


	12. He'll Still Be Embarrassed About That Day Forever Tho

Thor flopped on the couch, Loki sat at the other end, flipping through one of Thor's mom's magazines. Loki was sixteen, lived next door, and had been looking after Thor for the last couple years while Thor's mom was at work. Thor had recently discovered that Loki just happened to be the hottest person on the planet.

He'd always been sort of fascinated by Loki, true. He was older and could do cool tricks on his skateboard while all Thor could do was fall on his face, but something had changed over the summer when Loki let him tag along with his friends to the skate park on the other end of town. It had been hot and muggy, and at some point Loki had decided to peel off the black t-shirt he'd been wearing and stuff it in to the pocket of his jeans. Thor had found himself captivated by the sight, unable to stop staring from the spot he'd taken up under a tree. He'd stared and stared, wanting to do _something_ , but unsure what that was.

Well, now he was pretty sure what that something was.

“Anyone tell you it's weird to stare, twerp?” Loki said without looking away from the magazine.

That was his opening. “I was wondering about something.”

Loki sighed, tossing the magazine to the coffee table and crossing his arms. “Okay...”

“What's it like to kiss someone?”

Loki scoffed. “Seriously?”

Thor sat up and nodded.

“It's...” Loki gestured with his hands and sighed again. “It's just, like, gently smashing your mouths together and hoping your breath doesn't smell shitty.”

“Yeah, but how do you go for it?”

“I don't know, I just go for it.”

Well, that was less helpful than what he was hoping for, but he could make do. Thor scooted closer, closing his eyes as he puckered up his thoroughly chapstick-ed lips.

Loki stopped him with a hand on his chest. “What are you doing?”

Thor opened one eye, then the other. “Kissing you?”

Loki's eyebrow raised in confusion. “… Why?”

“Because I want too?”

“You're twelve, idiot.”

Thor shrugged.

Loki laughed, shoving him back. Thor deflated, frowning up at Loki.

“Go do your homework and I'll be nice enough to pretend that this never happened.” Loki said as he picked the magazine back up, flipping to the page he left off on.

Thor frowned harder. “But-”

“No.”

“Why?”

“You're twelve, why isn't that obvious. You probably don't even have any hair on your balls yet.”

“I _do!_ ”

Loki cringed. “ _Jesus_ , just go do some algebra and let this moment die.”

Thor could feel his heart breaking in to little pieces. Sluggishly, he picked himself up off the couch, trudging out of the living room with sagging shoulders, hardly able to even pick up his own feet.

“Hey, dumbass.”

Thor turned, feeling renewed hope bloom somewhere in the remains of his shattered heart.

“Try me again when you're twenty-one and aren't such a dork.”

Thor felt the smile that overtook his face, nodding vigorously and skipping off to his room.

“ _Weirdo_ ,” Loki scoffed as he left.

*

“Oh gosh, sweetie, I swear you get bigger every time I see you now!”

Thor smiled, leaning down to let his mother grab his face and smack her lips all over his cheeks. She'd made his favorite cookies to welcome him home, and he happily munched on them as she talked about all the things he'd been missing out on at home while he was at school (like he hadn't heard the same stories all the times he'd called her… it was whatever).

“Oh! And Loki just came back to town to visit too! We should all have a get together while your both in town, he was such a sweet boy to look after you for all those years...”

Thor had froze at the mention of his name. No, he had not forgotten what had happened all those years ago, even though he really wanted to. He definitely didn't forget Loki's offer, which he'd probably said just to keep Thor from being obnoxiously heartbroken in his presence…

Still.

“He's here? Is he home right now?”

His mother stopped. “Well, yeah I think so-”

Thor shot out of the kitchen at mach-speed, stomping through the house and out the front door. He ran through the yard and hurdled over the picket fence around Loki's yard, huffing a little as he climbed the stairs at the front porch. He tried to collect himself before knocking on the front door, greeted by Loki's mother.

“Oh, hi there Thor! Your mother told me you'd be coming home today!” She urged him inside, giving him a quick hug.

“Hi, Mrs. Horn.”

“Look at you, so handsome! I can hardly believe you're the same chubby little boy who moved in so long ago.”

Thor let out a long, awkward laugh. _Don't remind me_.

“Oh, did you know Loki's home too? You boys haven't seen each other in so long I bet you'll have so much to talk about!” She patted Thor on the arm before turning towards the stairs to the second level and shouting, “Loki, come down! Thor's here!”

Thor held his breath as he heard the thumping above his head, the distant grumble of Loki's smooth voice. Loki's bare feet appeared first, then the rest of him, clad in some tight jeans and a loose, dark shirt. His hair had gotten long – much like Thor's – piled up on the top of his head. He was still a lot like the teenager Thor had crushed on, dark and little spooky, just more grown up. He still made Thor's stomach do cartwheels.

Loki's face went slack with shock when he saw him. “Thor?”

Thor beamed back at him. “Hey.”

Loki was froze on the second to last step, looking up and down Thor until his eyes might strain, when his mother cut in with a “I'll make some snacks and let you guys catch up!”

Loki snapped from his daze and went down the last two steps while his mom disappeared in to the kitchen. Loki stared at him, stupefied.

“So...” Thor said, shifting his weight and wringing his hands. “I'm twenty-one now.”

Loki nodded slowly, eyes scanning over him. “I see that.”

Thor leaned in, and this time, Loki didn't stop him.


	13. Back Home

The war had been long and taken it's toll on all involved, including Thor. By the time he was marching up to the castle's entrance, the crowds roaring cheers had become nothing but a hum that made his head throb. He ached for the comfort of his own bed, the privacy of his bedroom.

And most of all, the company of his dear brother.

Loki, who stood in the grand entry way of the castle, was waiting for him. His posture stiff and face impassive. He'd taken over Thor's duties when he went in to battle beside his men, and the months had been long and strenuous since then. They both looked like they'd aged a century in that time. Tired and worn down from the stress of it all.

Thor was elated to see him either way. He couldn't even bear to try and keep his composure as he approached, tears filling his eye as he captured his brother in a tight hug. Loki after a moment's hesitation, hugged him back, and Thor could hear the hitching in his breath and feel the way he trembled in his arms. They stood there for minutes, uncaring to the nobility and whoever else saw them.

Loki was quick to wipe away the evidence of his tears as they pulled away. “I would see you back to your rooms.”

“I'd like that.”

*

Thor carried what few things he had with him, shooing away the servants and guards so it would be him and Loki alone. The walk was silent, neither daring to even send a sideways glance to one another.

Nothing until they got to his bedroom, made clean and fresh by Loki's command.

There they collapsed back in to each others arms, their lips ravenous upon each other. Loki had begun sobbing. If Thor knew his brother well enough, he'd been locking the tears away all this time, keeping a brave face as he ran the country in Thor's stead. Thor had done much the same. They had too, they couldn't fall apart while so many lives were in peril. But now they were together again, and could let themselves go.

And let go they did. They wept all over each other even as they lavished every inch of exposed skin with kisses. Loki took Thor's face in his hands and sobbed at the sight of Thor's missing eye – the empty socket wrapped in a tattered cloth to keep the debris from getting in.

“I am not too hideous for you now, am I?” Thor said with a laugh, though it had been worrying him.

Loki shook his head. “I could've lost you,” he said weakly, his thumb running along his cheekbone. “I wouldn't have know what to do with myself if they had brought your body home.”

“Let us not think of those things now, I am home now, and nearly whole.”

Loki collapsed in to his chest with another sob. “And I am glad for that.”

“Let us clean up and get ready for bed,” Thor offered softly, pressing a kiss on top of Loki's head. “I have missed having you in my arms.”

Loki went off to draw them a bath, while Thor went about taking off his dirty, battered armor. The bandage on his head came off last, and he'd need to check in with a healer soon, to make sure the wound was healing correctly and see what could be done about the aching. Loki walked back in as Thor was looking at his new reflection in the mirror.

Thor looked at Loki through the reflection. “Should I put it back on?” He waved the rag still in his hand.

“No,” Loki whispered. He walked up behind Thor, arms wrapped loosely around his waist, his lips pressed to the base of his neck. “Leave it.”

Thor dropped the cloth with the rest of his clothes. Loki took his hand and lead him to the bath. Loki settled in the tub after Thor, sliding in behind him with the soaps and a washcloth. He set about cleaning Thor wordlessly, scrubbing him thoroughly. Thor melted in to the touch, breathing deep and settling in to Loki's chest.

“I'll have Eir come see to your eye tomorrow,” Loki said, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “After a big breakfast.”

Thor hummed.

“Does it hurt?”

“A little.”

Loki pressed a on his temple, just below where the raw, healing tissue ended. “I'll have the finest eye patch made for you,” he said, “it'll make the crown look dingy and rusted in comparison.”

Thor let out a huff of laughter and turned his head to kiss Loki on the mouth. “I'll have to find some way to lavish you in return for leaving you behind to fret over me.”

“You better.”

Thor smiled, glad to have his brother's teasing back in his life.

Minutes passed in silence when Loki said, voice thick with the threat of more tears, “don't ever leave me like that again.”

Thor reached up, cupping the back of Loki's head and pulling him in, their lips crushed in a kiss full of passion and a promise. He pulled away, looking Loki in the eye. “I'll do everything in my power to not leave your side.”


	14. Oh, The Pain Of Longing

Thor's on his fourth drink and can't( _refuses_ ) to hide the displeasure on his face. _He_ says something about going to the bathroom. He kisses Loki's cheek before he leaves the table and it leaves an awful, sour taste in Thor's mouth.

Loki's smile falls when he looks back at Thor. “You don't like him.”

Thor shrugs. His teeth hurt from how long he's been clenching his jaw.

Loki sighs, “what's it _this_ time?”

The worst part of it is that the real answer is: _Nothing, really._

“Just think you can do better,” he says, downs the rest of his drink.


	15. Happy Together

“What are you planning to do with it?”

Loki has his arms crossed over his chest, tilting his head at the old truck. “Sell it probably, maybe see if I can get it to run first.”

Brunhilde nods, popping her gum as she strolls up to the truck. It's very much vintage, built in 1941 originally, and from what his dad had told him at various points in his life, the most beloved possession of his late great-uncle. His grandfather had kept it after he had died, who then passed it to Loki's dad, and now it was Loki's.

“How long has it been since someone's driven it?” Brunhilde asks as she pokes at it.

Loki shrugs. “Not since my uncle died, so like, 50 years?”

Brunhilde looks away from the dirty passenger side window she was trying to see in to, eyebrow raised.

Loki shrugs again. “My grandpa always said it just stopped after my uncle died.”

Her jaw works as she thinks through something. “That uncle was named Loki too, right?”

“Yeah? So?”

Brunhilde grins. “Seems a little spooky, doesn't it? The truck from the uncle you share a name with just _stopped_ working after he died, and now it's yours.”

“It's a family name.”

“Still, _spooky_.”

Loki scoffs, “come on, lets just get it out of this dusty hellhole.”

*

Loki's rented storage space for this thing, and has even decided to try to tackle the task of getting it in working condition on his own, as dumb as that may seem. He thinks it may be a bit of grief and sentimentality thing. He can't help but remember how his grandpa and dad would talk about his uncle Loki, and his constant tending to his truck. How he's scraped and saved every penny to get it in the first place, and then spent so much time taking care of it after. Keeping it perfect and shiny. _It was his pride and joy_ , they had always said. He hadn't married or had a family before his death, so the truck was it. His grandpa had always hoped one day he could get the thing to run again, since his brother would want that, but never managed. His father had even tried before getting sick, but it seemed like the thing just… refused. It seems only fair Loki give it a shot.

*

The first time Loki puts the key in the ignition it roars to life, like it hadn't ever sat around longer than a day.

*

Loki doesn't want to think about all the money he's sunk in to the truck, but he can't help but feel elated about the results. It gleams like a ruby in the sun with the fresh paint job, rumbles like a lion and drives like a _dream_. He can't help but smile whenever he slides in behind the wheel, the new leather upholstery soft and perfect. He can see where his uncle was coming from now.

“Wow,” Brunhilde says as he climbs out. She whistles, looking between him and the truck in disbelief. “You really did all this?”

“Well, I had to go to someone for the paint job and a lot of interior work, but yes.”

“I'm impressed,” she says, walking around the truck. “She's a beauty.”

Loki's mouth twists. “Uh, _he_.”

Brunhilde looks up from the side view mirror where she's inspecting her teeth. “What?”

“It's, um, it's a _he_.”

Her eyebrows raise, lets out a chuckle. “He?”

Loki bites his lip, eying his distorted reflection in the hood and feeling stupid. “I don't know, it feels like a he.”

“O-kay.”

The moment passes and Brunhilde tosses her hair off her shoulder. “So, you gonna take me for a spin?”

“I'd thought you'd never ask,” Loki says, gesturing for her to get in.

They get in and pride swells Loki's chest anew at Brunhilde's amazement before he even starts the truck up. She peppers him with questions about what he did, and he does his best to answer even if this really isn't his forte.

“Can I put on the radio?”

“I haven't really looked at it yet so it might not work,” Loki says, “but you can give it a shot.”

She leans in to turn the knob but the radio does nothing but crackle. After a minute of rolling through the stations with no luck she turns it off, and Loki makes a mental note to work on that next.

“So, do you still plan on selling it?”

Loki swears that he hears something like a growl, but shakes it off. “I think I might keep it, actually. I mean, it is sort of a family heirloom and I _did_ spend a lot of time fixing him up.”

Brunhilde laughs at him. “And you've definitely gotten attached too it.”

“I'm not that bad, am I?”

“Oh no, you're worse,” she chuckles, “you look a little in love with the thing.”

Loki scoffs.

“Am I lying?”

“I'm not _in love_ with a truck, it just has more meaning to me than I expected.”

Brunhilde shakes her head at him. “I knew you being single for so long would rot your brain, but maybe now you can use this bad boy to get laid by vintage car enthusiasts.”

Loki starts to laugh, but is cut off by the sound of the radio fizzing back to life at full volume. It takes all of Loki's effort to not swerve off the road.

Brunhilde shoves herself back against the door. “What the fuck, Loki?”

Loki sputters. “I have no idea how that happened.”

The dial starts to turn, slowly flicking through fuzzy, barely-there stations before a song starts to play through the speakers.

_Why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup, baby-  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around-_

“Pull over right now.”

Loki, shock making him speechless, does just that, and Brunhilde leaps out of the truck like it's on fire. Loki can't even think clear enough to form some sort of response before she's running back towards her house. He looks at the dashboard in wonder, feeling more shocked than scared.

The dial turns again, the song changing.

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_  
For all my life-  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First we have Thor: The Jealous Man  
> Now we have Thor: The Jealous Car


	16. Love Letter

_My Love,_

_I'm not one for words, like you always seem to be, but I want to try and write you, because I'm afraid I'll only ever get the chance to speak with you in my dreams this time._

_It pains me, to have known you so intimately, and yet not at all in this life. To know you're out there, somewhere, perhaps unaware of my existence at all. To not know me in all the ways I've known you. There are so many ways that I cannot count them all, but they all live in my mind, memories that have played constantly in the back of my head. Your face is always familiar to me, no matter what the circumstances are. You always draw me in, even when my memories are locked away._

_I dream of all the times when we got to hold each other, live and die at each others sides, and how I long for that now, as I lay here, sick and dying on my own. I've only ever wished to have you again, wished to give you all the love I carry for you, to see you smile and hear your laugh. I've traveled to every corner of the earth with the hope of finding you. Made my name known to the whole world, so that your heart may recognize it and come to me, so we could have each other once more._

_Sadly, it seems my efforts were fruitless, and I'm left to wonder if you died at an unfortunately young age, or if you've not even been born yet, or you simply just did not want me the way I wanted you._

_I even wonder as I write why I'm doing this, but I have little else left, and even less time. Writing to you, speaking to you in some way, feels good. I've missed it dearly. I can only hope now that I'll see you soon, in some other place and time. It makes death seem less daunting, knowing you'll be somewhere on the other side of it, and I can try and have a life with you again._

_My dearest love, my Loki, I'll see you again._

_-Thor_

 

Loki stared at the page of his history book while the teacher droned on, vision blurred with tears, unable to make sense of feelings that punched him in the gut. He looked over at the pictures on the opposite page, grainy, sepia toned photos of a handsome man with a big smile that he knew, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I had the HARDEST time thinking of something to write tonight that I nearly said "fuck it" but I pulled it off at the end, I guess. (idk how I feel about it, but it's Done, so I'll accept it)


	17. Be Still My Foolish Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I listened Almost (Sweet Music) 250 million times today??? YES. YES I HAVE. Shout out to Hozier for Being That.

The prince was getting spectacularly drunk, which meant that Loki was in for a long night of artfully cajoling his prince out of trouble and holding his hair back when the inevitable happened and he made himself ill.

Loki would be nice enough to allow the prince the indulgence of stripping his tunic off. Getting to look upon the princes well-sculpted form was the least Loki deserved for everything else he'd be doing tonight. Except for when Thor caught him looking, that smarmy, and annoyingly endearing grin of his made sloppy with ale.

“Do you see something you like, dearest Loki?”

Loki schooled his expression in to the one he'd crafted when he was given the job of being the prince's head attendant nearly ten years ago. Thor shambled closer anyway, flopping on the bench next to him, their noses close enough to brush.

“How very naughty of you,” Thor slurred, staring intently through his heavy lids.

“You just left that lovely young lady to dance on her own,” Loki deflected, looking down at his lap and folding Thor's tunic again.

“There are many lovely young ladies, but only one of you,” Thor mumbled, mouth close to Loki's ear. “Maybe I want to dance with _you?_ ”

Loki could feel the heat flooding his cheeks. “You are insufferable when you've had a few drinks.”

“Ah, yes, but I think you like it, my dear.”

“I tolerate it very well.”

“I see the pink in your cheeks,” Thor said, poking his face with a finger. “And how you can't look at me when I call you dear.”

“Because it's very unbecoming for a crown prince to refer to his attendant with such familiarity, _Your Highness_.”

“Are we not familiar with one another? Have we not known each other since we were barely men?”

“That doesn't _matter-_ ”

“It matters very much to me, you are quite dear to my heart, so why shouldn't I refer to you as such.”

“Your Highness-”

Thor stopped him with a finger hooked under his chin, dragging Loki up to force him to look Thor in the eye. “Say it.”

“Say what?”

“You know.”

Loki's jaw clenched while thumb rubbed circles on to Loki's chin. Loki could usually be amused by Thor's teasing, but this was just cruel. He shook out of Thor's grip and tossed Thor's tunic back at him, stomping out of the crowded pub in a rage.

He marched down the streets with his hands clenched to fists at his sides, already imagining the ways he'll make Thor's hangover even more wretched in the morning. He heard the door to the pub slam open and shut again, the heavy thunk and scrape of boots on the ground.

“Loki, please, wait!” Thor shouted out behind him.

Loki nearly broke out in to a run, but Thor managed to catch him by the shoulder before he could try, forcing Loki to turn around. Thor swayed on his feet, looking upon him in dismay.

“I've made you angry,” Thor said, giving Loki _that_ look. The one where he looked utterly heartbroken. It worked uncomfortably well on Loki, despite his best efforts to ignore it.

“I'm fine, Your Highness, just tired.”

“You're lying.”

Loki rolled his eyes with a huff. “Let me go home.”

“But it's no fun without you around,” Thor whined.

“I'm sure you'll manage without me,” Loki said, trying to shake out of Thor's grasp, but Thor's hold was steadfast, keeping him right where he was.

“But I don't want to.”

Loki could feel hot tears welling up in to his eyes, escaping on to his cheeks before he could contain them. “Why do you do this to me?”

“What?”

Loki put his face in to his hands. “You know how I feel for you, don't you? That's why you feel the need to… _tease_ me with this false affection of yours.”

Thor's other hand came up to grasp his other shoulder, sliding in to cup the sides of Loki's neck and force him to look up.

“I'm not- I-” Thor looked at him in confusion. “You don't think I love you as well?”

Loki sniffed, wiping his cheek roughly. “What?”

Thor's hands moved up further, thumbs sweeping across Loki's cheeks. “Loki, I love you, and have for as long as I can remember.”

Loki blinked at Thor, unable to comprehend the things Thor just said. “I- You-?”

Thor leaned in, and Loki mouth was enveloped in warmth, the tasted of ale tickling his the tip of his tongue.

Thor pulled back almost as soon as he leaned in, giving him that dopey smile that made Loki's insides melt.

“I've wanted to do that for so long.”

Loki's face was hot, his mind jumbled. He let Thor sweep him in to a hug, followed up by another kiss.

“Let us go home, I've had enough drinking for the night,” Thor mumbled in to Loki's shoulder.

Loki laughed, wiping off the last errant tears on his face as Thor pulled away. “If I'd known a kiss would get you to stop drinking I would have done it ages ago.”

“Now you know my greatest weakness,” Thor said with a wink. He took Loki by the hand, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and started to walk them towards the castle.

The strolled along in silence for a time before Thor piped up again.

“I've dreamed of us marrying, you know?”

“What?”

“I have.” Thor nodded, looking up at the stars. “The kingdom was different, everything was golden, you were gorgeous, as usual, called me an idiot a few times, _as usual_.”

Loki laughed, another surge of warmth in his cheeks.

“I knew my feelings were true, then, that I wasn't just infatuated.”

“Your Highness-”

Thor stopped and turned to him. “No, not that.”

Loki chewed his lip as Thor's eyes bore in to him. “Thor,” he said slowly, unable to keep a broad smile from appearing on his face.

Thor mirrored his expression. “That's better.”


	18. Don't Tell Thor No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated to the fic at hand, but there was some weirdness with the chapter 15 (Happy Together) where for some reason last night it was set as a draft, so I (re?)posted it, but then there was a duplicate? I don't know how or what the hell that happened, so I went and deleted one of them... BUT I WAS STUPID AND DIDN'T THINK TO CHECK AND DELETED THE ONE THAT HAD THE COMMENTS ON IT. I'm still kicking myself about it GODDAMMIT. So Dumb.
> 
> Anyway, moving away from me being dumb to Thor being dumb and fighty...

While the so-called Grandmaster – he was an omega dealer, Thor didn't consider it a particularly _grand_ occupation, even if he found himself in need of him – yammered on, Thor eyed his offerings. Sort of hard to do in a dark, musky brothel, but whatever. No one was really sparking his interest. Their scents all fell a bit flat.

Then, he spotted one a little farther off. Thor didn't even need to smell him to know he would be the one.

“I want that one,” Thor said, stopping the Grandmaster mid-sentence.

“I'm sorry, what?”

Not moving his eyes from the omega he'd spotted, he pointed to where he sat on purple couch across the room. “I want that one.”

As though sensing that an alpha had honed in on him, the omega looked up from the book set in his lap. Blinking slowly, he looked between Thor and the Grandmaster.

“Oh no, he's not for sale.”

At that, Thor finally looked back at the Grandmaster, eyes narrowing and working his jaw.

“You can have any of the others,” he said, “except for him.”

Thor turned, squaring his shoulders. “Well, that's not gonna work, because he's the only one I want.”

The Grandmaster laughed, a false laugh that tried to break the tension, and failed. “Listen, Thor, I'll be nice, we can make a deal, I'll give you two omegas for a steal, but you can't-”

He choked as Thor suddenly grabbed him by the throat, pulling his face in close.

“I want _him_.”


	19. Thor Was A REAL Drunk Idiot At That Gala

“Oh great it's _you_ again,” Loki says with exasperation. He sits in the in deepest corner of Asgard's record hall, a strange place for a visiting Vanir noble, but Thor assumes he has his reasons.

Thor smiles and pulls up a chair. “You remember me.”

“Kind of difficult to forget the prince, isn't it?”

Thor ignores that in favor of sating his curiosity and taking a look at the large book Loki is looking through. “Birth records?”

“Yes,” Loki huffs, face pinched in a way that brings out his cheekbones.

Thor waits for some further explanation, but Loki doesn't seem interested in giving it to him. “What are you looking at birth records for?”

Loki inhales deeply, looking more bothered by Thor by the second. “Do they teach you to be nosy here in Asgard? Or is this just something _you_ like to do?”

Thor blinks, a bit shocked at Loki's chilly tone. (He seemed more favorable to Thor at the gala, but maybe, Thor thinks again, that was the mead he had drank.) “I was just wondering.”

“Well, wonder about it somewhere else, I have things to do and a limited amount of time to do them in,” he says, brushing Thor off with a gesture of his hand.

“Perhaps I could help?”

Loki's jaw flexes, shoulders rising and falling with another breath.

“I mean, I am the prince,” Thor says with a bit more smugness than intended. “I can go places and get things that a visitor from Vanheim would never be able to.”

Loki stares at the list of names and dates for a while longer, not really looking, but clearly thinking about Thor's offer. “Fine.”

Thor sits up straighter, smiles brighter. “Great, what are you trying to find?”

“Me.”

Thor blinks at Loki once again. “Pardon?”

Loki takes a quick breath in and out, finally mustering the wherewithal to look at Thor again. “I've recently found out I was adopted, but my parents refuse to give me any more than that, and I cannot find any documents hidden in our house or in Vanheim's records.”

“I'm… sorry...?”

Loki waves him off. “It's not...” Loki looks back at the book, heaves another sigh. “I just want to _know_.”

Thor nods and Loki looks back at him, searching Thor's face, expression pleading, desperate.

“Have you ever felt like something has been missing? And you're not sure what it is but you just know it's not where it's supposed to be?”

Thor looks at Loki for a long, _long_ moment, rubbing his bearded chin. “I have.”

Loki sags in to his seat. “I just want to know who I really am.”

Thor reaches out, cautiously, and places a hand lightly on Loki's arm. “Well, I'd like to help you, however I can.”

Thor pulls his hand back when Loki looks at him, but this time he seems less annoyed by Thor.

“Maybe you're not the drunken idiot I had thought you to be.”


	20. Rock The Boat

The sun blinded Thor, when he finally came back to consciousness. His mouth and throat dry and scratched, stomach churning with the seawater he'd swallowed. He was bobbing atop a piece of the ship he'd been on, the memories flickering in front of his mind. A terrible storm, the other men screaming as they tried to save themselves, a fire.

He coughed and winced at the aching of his body. He looked around himself, finding nothing but choppy water all around him. Who knew where he could be, how far he could be from another ship. He should've died. It would have been easier…

Thor heard the water break in a strange way somewhere around his feet, dangling in the water, but when he lifted his head he saw nothing.

Falling back, he resigned himself to a slow, agonizing death, staring up at the sun and letting it burn his eyes.

Something rose up at his side.

“You're a bit lost, pirate.”

Thor rolled his head to see… a mermaid. That was what the thing was, surely. It's voice was strange, undulating with layers of sound. It's eyes were big – too big – pupils narrowed to points and aimed at Thor, vivid sea green irises surrounding them. It's hair was inky black, laying over it's face and shoulders like thick, wet tendrils, it's skin ghostly pale.

“I've already gone insane,” Thor rasped, staring at the thing.

It smiled with a mouth full of sharp teeth, head tilting. “Oh no, little landlubber, your head is perfectly fine.”

Long, spindly hands came up to the broken edge of the wood and pushed down.

Thor rolled, his body lethargic and useless, letting the creature drag him under the water. His eyes burned as he watched the light disappear above him, the mermaid's hair swimming in to the edge of his eyesight, it's face glowing in the dark water.

It looked at him, pupils large and mesmerizing, seeming to think about something. One of it's hands caressed Thor's cheek.

Thor's lungs burned, his vision darkened around the edges.

Before he lost consciousness once more, the mermaid set it's mouth upon his.


	21. Thor's In A Rut, So Here's Some Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me almost a quarter of this to get to some cock and balls business. Now that's an accomplishment.
> 
> (features some rough, rut-y sex, and I didn't give them any specific ages, but I kinda imagine them being on the younger end of things)

He didn't realize Loki had snuck in until he was already at the side of Thor's bed. Thor clutched at the bedding around his hips, cock throbbing at the sight and smell of his brother.

“Loki,” he hissed, “you're not supposed to be here.”

Loki's fingers played with the collar of his silky rob, eyes large with wonder and mouth slack. He panted, eying Thor's straining, naked body like he was a feast. “You're rutting,” he said, voice hushed.

“ _Yes_ ,” Thor grit out through clenched teeth. “Which is _why_ you shouldn't be here.” He tried to look away, tried to not think about the dark thoughts that had always plagued him about his younger brother. But Loki was a beacon, pale skin calling to him, begging him for his touch.

“I wanted to see what it was like,” Loki said, the tie of his robe unraveling to let the loose fabric slip from his narrow shoulders. “The way mother describes it always sounds so tortuous, but I wanted to see for myself.”

Thor whined, fingers going numb with how tightly he held on to the sheets under him. Loki's cock bobbed as he knelt on to the bed, crawling closer.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Thor pleaded, his body trembling with want as Loki straddled his hips.

Loki smiled as he cupped Thor's cheeks, his lips sweet and soft as they brushed his own. “I know you won't hurt me, brother,” he said, gusts of warm breath dancing along Thor's face. “Let me help you.”

Thor's hips jerked as Loki reached down and took Thor's aching cock in hand, giving it two agonizing strokes before lifting himself higher, lining himself up.

Thor froze as Loki sunk down, breath trapped in his lungs as his cock was swallowed inch by inch into the intoxicating heat of Loki's body. Thor groaned as Loki sat in his lap, his cock as deep as it would go. Loki was breathing hard and fast, eyes wide on Thor as he worked his hips carefully, squeezing and releasing.

All Thor wanted to do was have Loki beneath him and _fuck_. To have his brother weep as Thor filled him over and over. To have Loki be his.

Loki made a sound, a soft whimper, sliding his hands along Thor's chest. He rose, slow and steady, almost lifting all the way off before sinking back down.

The sheets ripped, and then Loki was under him, on his belly with his ass pushed in to the air, soft dark waves gathered in Thor's clenched fist. One green eye blinked up at him, wet with tears. Thor groped his brother's back roughly, taking hold of a narrow hip to aim his ass up higher, revealing his already stretched hole. Thor grunted, thinking of how he'd taste his mark on Loki, see what noises his brother would make on Thor's tongue. He needed to fill him first, though.

He shoved back in to Loki, Loki's yelp muffled by the bedding. Instinct took over, snarling like an animal as he took his brother as he'd always dreamnt of. His heart and body sang, finally fulfilled after ages of craving. Loki screamed his name, and Thor felt it etch in to his soul. He wanted Loki to be as marked as he was. To be Thor's and Thor's alone.

He came suddenly, the feeling barely registering with how hot his blood still ran. He kept thrusting, slick squelching sounds mixing in with Loki's cries. Loki's cheek was wet with tears and Thor leaned down, body collapsing down on top of Loki's while his hips kept rolling, and licked up the salty trails.

“Thor- _ah!_ ” Loki hissed. “Brother-”

Thor shivered, knees digging in to the bed to grind his cock deeper in to Loki's ass. His mouth moved down Loki's neck, teeth sinking in to pale skin. Loki wailed, clenching around Thor and drawing another orgasm from him. A small amount of relief washed over him, like a cool splash of water in the worst of the summer heat, and he was able to slow down. His cock was still hard and unrelenting, buried deep in Loki, but he took the moment to settle and just breath. He let go of Loki's hair and pressed his nose behind his ear, smelling the sweat collecting there.

Guilt tumbled in as he became a little more lucid, taking in the way his brother's breath shook with each shallow inhale.

“You shouldn't have come here,” he said, voice small, ashamed that he could not control himself better. He could have tried harder. He would have if it was anyone else.

Loki wiggled one of his arms free from where it had gotten pinned under his own chest, sliding his trembling had up Thor's forearm and weaving his fingers in to Thor's.

“ _Shh_ , it's alright, brother,” Loki's voice shuddered, “take what you need.”

Thor wept, face pressed to Loki's shoulder. He rolled them on to their sides, careful to not let his cock slip out of Loki. Loki shushed him again, taking their joined hands to lift one of his slim thighs in to the air. Thor's hips were once more propelled by his need, rocking in to Loki.

“That's it, brother, take me.”

Thor inhaled sharply, gripping the soft underside of Loki's thigh tighter. “ _Mine_ ,” he growled.


	22. Sometimes It Takes A Bit Longer

It's late, and the street is quiet as Thor walks Loki back to his place. “So, what the hell are you doing single at this age anyway?”

Loki laughs, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes deepening as he tosses his head back. He's handsome, really handsome. Salt and pepper hair (a bit more pepper than salt) curls around the nape and along his jaw, and Thor wants to run his hands through it.

“Ah, well, I spent my younger years getting around, to put it _somewhat_ politely,” Loki explains with another laugh, “I was just never interested in being in a serious relationship, and never really found someone that changed my mind about that, but it's also not very fun being an old slut, you know?”

Thor bursts out in laughter, wheezing as he finally regains his composure. Loki's smiling, looking pleased at Thor's reaction.

“I settled down, adopted a cat,” Loki goes on with a shrug, “just minded my own business until my brothers and their kids started hounding me about finding someone, they seem to think I'm getting lonely.”

“At least they worry about you?”

Loki smiles softly. “I guess that's one way to look at it.”

“What about you?” Loki asks.

Thor takes a deep breath. “I've been single since my wife died.”

He glances over at Loki, finds his eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

“It's been a long time,” Thor says to placate Loki, “my daughters were just kids when it happened and at first I was grieving and working out how to be a single dad, then I just wanted to keep focusing on being their dad, and then… I don't know, it was just easier to be alone.”

“What changed your mind, then?”

“My daughters are grown up now, my oldest is married with a baby on the way and my youngest is getting married, and now they seem to think I'm lonely too.”

“ _Ahh_.”

Thor chuckles, “yeah, they cornered me at Christmas and broke in to my phone to make my profile.”

“Ooh, and I thought my nieces were trouble,” Loki says, sucking air through his teeth.

“Yeah, they weren't taking no for an answer.”

Loki comes to a stop in front of a small, well kept house. Thor takes another step and turns to face him.

“Well, this is my place.”

“Yeah,” Thor sighs, the corner of his mouth rising. “I don't know about you, but this is the best date I've been on since I can remember, which granted, I don't actually remember the last time I've been on a date...”

“I'm happy to have comfortably stepped over the incredibly low bar set before me,” Loki snickers.

“I'd like to do it again, if you would.”

“I think I would, just one thing.”

“What?”

Loki leans forward, tangling his fingers in to Thor's shoulder length hair, stepping closer until their bodies are pressed together, along with their mouths. Thor hums, doing his best to match Loki despite being rusty at the whole kissing thing. He wraps an arm around Loki's waist and cups the back of his head as he tries to remember how to angle himself right and when to breath. It's like kissing for the very first time, butterflies and all.

Loki licks his lips when he pulls back and smiles at Thor when he says, “yeah, I definitely want to do that again.”


	23. Thor: Boy Of The 23rd Century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the mood to write nothing but dialogue lately, good lord.

Behind Loki's head floats the fourth moon of planet Z40-Q19, beyond that are swathes of vibrant color – the galaxies they haven't explored yet – and the stars. All of which pale in comparison to Loki, who he's seeing in a whole new light lately.

And who is looking at Thor like's he's grown an extra head.

“So, uh, these dreams-”

“Memories,” Thor corrects, gently. Again.

Loki give one slow nod, a small huff. “Yeah, sure… we're… _together_ in all of them?”

Thor nods. “The majority, yeah.”

“Thor, we're cousins.”

“Yeah, but we're not cousins in most of them.”

Loki sighs.

“We're actually brothers quite often.”

Loki's eyes widen. He stares at Thor for a moment before picking up his tablet and scribbling something on to it with the stylus.

“What are you doing?” Thor says, lifting himself out of his seat to try and see.

“Telling the medic to give you another work up,” Loki mumbles, “I am never letting you be my guinea pig again.”

“Loki, just hang on- it's really not that _bad!_ ”

Loki looks up at him. “I put you through a test that knocked you out for a week and you woke up and started talking about all the times we've been romantic – even as _brothers_ , apparently – how do you really expect me to react?”

Thor's face scrunches. “Yeah, okay, it sounds weird like that.”

“ _Yeah_.”

“But, just listen,” Thor insists, scooting his chair up closer, carefully setting his elbows on Loki's messy desk. “It was _amazing_ , I'm not kidding.”

Loki stares at him, bewildered.

“We were in all these different places and times, sometimes I could make storms just happen, and you had powers… Sometimes you were blue.”

“Blue,” Loki says.

“Yeah! With red eyes and long hair,” Thor tells Loki excitedly. “You looked really fucking cool.”

“I'm sure I did.”

“Sometimes we ended up married and even having families.”

“Families?” Loki raises his eyebrow. “As in like…?”

“Babies.”

Loki blinks slowly at him. “...Adopting? Or?”

“Sometimes, yeah,” Thor says with a quick nod. “But a lot of times it was the old fashioned way.”

“Thor, we're me-”

“Men, I know, but we're not _always_ , and sometimes one of us is even, uh, kind of _both._ ”

“Both,” Loki sighs, nodding his head. He combs a hand through his hair as he picks up his stylus again. “I'm telling your supervisor to give you a few extra days off, we can't have you working the ship's defenses like this.”

“Loki, I am fine, I'm great actually.”

Loki looks up from his tablet to give him a serious look. “You've gone completely bonkers.”

“Don't you think it's interesting at all?” Thor leans in closer, grabs Loki's hands gently. “In every one of these lives it was _you_ , you'd be a bit different depending on the circumstances, sure, but it was still you, and me, and _us_.”

“I guess the notion is somewhat romantic.”

“Loki, we're meant to be. That's more than _somewhat_ romantic.”

Loki shakes his hands off and pushes back from his desk to stand at the window, looking out at the endless expanse of space with his arms hugged around himself. “There's no such thing as being _meant to be_ , Thor, I don't know what happened to your head during that test, but we don't just go hopping from life to life and somehow always manage to end up together. We live and we die, and that's that.”

Thor gets up, walking up beside Loki, pressing his fingertip to the window where a swirl of purple lies light-years away. “So there's no possible way there isn't some other version of us there right now, maybe looking for each other, or maybe even having the same conversation we are right now?”

After a long moment of silence, Loki says, “nope.”

“Bullshit,” he says, turning to face him with a grin. “You know there's a chance, you just don't want to admit it.”

Loki works his jaw, cheeks sucked in, fingers tapping his arms. “Okay, sure, maybe there's a tiny, _sliver_ of chance.”

Thor punches a fist in the air and Loki rolls his eyes, sighing as he turns back and flops in to his chair. Thor stays at the window, looking at that little galaxy.

“I don't know what the hell you expect to happen though,” Loki says, back on his tablet. “I'm not gonna fall in love with you, hell, I'm still mad about the time you smeared a booger on me when we were five.”

Thor frowns at his transparent reflection in the window, pulling at the spiky ends of his hair.

“I should try growing my hair out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young!Thor cock blocked his future self with a BOOGER!!!


	24. This Is Some Stranger Things Shit

The lab is chaos. Absolute chaos. Loki was already seriously regretting taking this internship before the alarms started firing off and everyone started screaming and running like their fucking pubes were on fire, but _now_ , oh boy does he fucking hate it.

The trouble, from what Loki can gather, stems from The Basement. A.K.A. - the place where the really shady shit goes on. He's not even supposed to know about The Basement, but scientists are quite the gossips when there's a little liquor involved.

So there's something from The Basement coming up from The Basement to wreak unknown (to Loki, at least) types of havoc. And maybe maim and kill some people, if the sounds are anything to go by.

Phones are confiscated before even going through the door so he can't even call his mom and tell he's sorry for being such an annoying shit before he dies.

He finds himself huddled in a random supply closet on a floor he's not usually allowed on, his attempts to get the hell out of this place thwarted by automatically locked doors and crowds swarming the elevators and stairways. He's not sure how long he's in there, he just knows that the sounds of people losing their minds grows distant, and the lights flicker.

Is it worth the risk of leaving? Probably not, but sitting in a closet probably isn't the safest bet either.

The hall is empty when he peeks out the door. Keeping close to the walls he creeps through the deserted hallways, sneaking looks in to the rooms that had previously been forbidden to him and seeing some seriously _weird_ shit and he is _so_ going to quit this internship as soon as he's out the damn door of this place. He doesn't care if it fucks his grades or anything like that, _this place is fucked_. The stairways are empty too, the scrape of his shoes on the concrete steps uncomfortably loud in the dead silence as he goes down floor after floor, each glass door giving him a glimpse of the destruction left in the wake of whatever the hell happened.

He breathes a huge sigh of relief when he finally reaches the ground floor, knowing his salvation is is a swift jog away from him. He hurries through the door, his footsteps light as he makes his way down the hall as fast as he can.

There's a grumble and Loki freezes. A little ways a head of him, at the junction of another hallway, steps out a large, naked, blonde man. He's covered in blood.

Loki's frozen in place, mouth hanging open as he watches the man – his back facing Loki – walks up to a light switch and rips the cover off like it was a piece of tape, pulling the switch out and grasping the wires. Loki gasps as white tendrils of electricity seem to pour from the man's arm. He yelps and ducks in to the recessed doorway of the nearest office, covering his mouth with both hands as everything gets too dark and too quiet.

Thirty seconds or so later he hears the emergency generator hum to life from somewhere below, the hall lighting up with the dim, eerie red tinge of the back up lights.

Tears spring to his eyes when the sound of bare feet padding on the linoleum floor gets closer, heart leaping in to his soon to be crushed throat.

Loki lets out a weak sob when the man looms over him, a huge, faceless, red vision of death.

“Please, no,” Loki cries as he's grabbed by the collar of his lab coat and dragged to his feet, forced to come eye-to-very-blue-eye with his doom.

But the hard look on the man's face softens, and Loki's left bewildered as he's suddenly getting hugged – tightly, though not with the intent to harm – and a blood drenched hand raked through his hair.

Loki's too shocked to be freaked out about the fact that he's getting others people's blood smeared on his face when the man strokes his cheek and smiles at him fondly, like Loki was exactly the person he was looking for…

-

… _Subject #207F, of the Tactical Homeland Omnipotent Resistance (T.H.O.R.) Program was located in Quadrant A, floor 1. He seemed to be subdued, but had one of the interns (L. Bystrom, age 22, badge #57294 Sec. A63) from the cancer research program with him. When attempts were made to retrieve the intern from him the subject became aggressive once again, breaking the arm of one guard and slamming the other against the wall. We were only able to get the subject to go back willingly to his quarters by allowing him to take Mr. Bystrom with him._

_We think it would be in the best interest of the program to allow Mr. Bystrom full access to the facility and certain special privileges, given the subject's attachment to him…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok that acronym is such a fucking reach but it sounds military-ish enough and spells out THOR so we're all just gonna have to deal with it.


	25. Date With An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: implied suicide attempt

Loki stared up at him, eyes narrowed in skepticism even as tears continued to roll slowly down his cheeks. Thor had gotten down to him in just the nick of time, breaking every rule in the process as he did.

He didn't care, he knew Loki was more than just some human among billions of others, he was so much more to Thor. He could never sit there and watch him take his own life.

He pried the bottle of pills from Loki's hand gently, crushing the plastic to nothing without a thought. Loki watched with his mouth hanging open, glossy eyes jumping up to Thor's golden-brown wings and back to his face.

Loki opened and shut his mouth, unable to find the right words until he gave up and simply asked, “why?”

Thor reached up to touch Loki's face, swiping a tear off his cheek with his thumb. “Because you're everything to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title is brought to you by one of my favorite movies as a small child because I am TIRED and cannot think anymore. (and a thorki Date With An Angel AU sounds like a great idea tbh)


	26. Sometimes Planning Patricide Is A Form Of Foreplay

Loki's back stiffens when Thor shuts the door behind him, the deep blue of his skin muted by the sheer fabric of his tunic. Thor walks deeper in to his office with slow measured steps as his husband carefully puts back the papers he's been rifling through, the nervous hitch in his breath obvious to Thor's trained eye.

“I thought you were going to be in meetings all day,” Loki asks quietly as he turns to face Thor, his face schooled in to a cool, unaffected expression. Thor can see the slight fear in his husband's ruby eyes, though, and the tension in his shoulders.

“I'm the king,” Thor explains with a genial smile, “I can call those off.”

“Ah, yes.” Loki forces out a laugh. “I suppose that's true, isn't it.”

Thor glances at the desk behind Loki, raising an eyebrow. “Looking for something?”

Loki swallows, eyes moving all over the room. He's panicking. Thor thought he'd be a bit more controlled than that.

He reaches out and grabs Loki's wrist. His grip is loose, but Loki still flinches. He comes as Thor pulls him closer, pressing his hand to the small of Loki's back, the slight chill of his skin bleeding through the tunic. It seems so long ago that the coolness of his husband's body seemed so odd and almost off-putting, and now it's something he craves. It's only been a year since Loki was brought to him – their wedding the bright and joyous end to a long held conflict for their realms – and Thor already wonders how he'd gone so long without.

“I thought by now we could be more honest with each other,” Thor says calmly.

Loki's eyes are frantic as they watch Thor's face, mouth opening for words that won't come out.

Thor lets go of Loki's wrist to caress his cheek, tracing the lines of his family with his knuckles as he looks at the stumps of Loki's horns on his forehead.

Thor had not before realized the significance of the Jotunn people's horns when they had gotten married. He'd seen plenty of Jotunn warriors in his time, they'd been in all states of wholeness, so it had been a minor detail in Thor's mind. It was only when he'd picked up on Loki's subtle manipulations that he'd thought to look, and after doing some deeper research in to Jotunn customs he found it. Horns were a sign of glory, to keep them whole was ideal, and while having them broken in battle was acceptable, to have them sawed off was an act meant to shame. It was saved for the worst sorts of criminal.

Or a prince that had been born too small for their father's liking, and needed to be properly emasculated and demeaned before being sent off as a prize for the enemy.

It had put so many things in to place. Some of the things Loki had said during their time together, why he was trying to engineer conflict between Asgard and Jotunheim again.

Loki searches Thor's face with a frown. “You're angry with me.”

Thor laughs, pressing a kiss to Loki's forehead. “Do I seem angry?”

“You should be,” Loki says, voice and eyes low.

“Perhaps, but I'm not.”

Their eyes meet.

“I don't understand you,” Loki sighs.

Thor chuckles. “Good thing you have so long to learn my tricky ways, my love.”

“How did you figure me out?”

“I was taught to notice when someone is trying to exploit me, I was born to be a king after all.”

Loki sighs again, resting his head on Thor's shoulder.

“I cannot start another war for revenge.”

Loki's breath hitches with quiet sob. “But he deserves to die.”

Thor shushes him gently, running a hand on top of silky black hair. “He does, but we'll have to find another way.”

Loki raises his head, blinking at him.

Thor holds Loki's face with both hands, kissing him lightly on the lips. He says, with a wink, “I'm not lenient on those who hurt the ones I love.”


	27. Better Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're using Hozier for titles again, weeee. (Sometimes you've gotta just play the same song 200 times and write, ok? it has The Vibe.)
> 
> Also, I didn't have a good way to make this clear in the fic, but I imagine Loki being somewhere in the range of like, 17-21 and Thor being in his mid-late 20's. It's not Crucial Information, but I thought I might mention it because I feel like it makes some of the things Loki's mentioned doing make more sense.
> 
> (and that probably could've been worded better but whatta ya gonna do)

Thor's woken up by the sound of crying. Opening one eye he sees Loki's back, shoulders moving in short jerks. Loki freezes as Thor scoots in closer, pulling her against his chest. Loki turns over, face pink and soaked in tears.

It's been a month since Loki showed up on Thor's doorstep with a black eye and a few other bruises. Before that, they hadn't talked in six months. Thor had made his distrust of her boyfriend very clear, and Loki had viciously told him to fuck off and never speak to her again before blocking Thor on every platform they could communicate on. It hurt like a bitch, of course, and had led to the worst month of his life. All he had wanted was for his little sister to be safe and happy, even if he wasn't _right there_ to watch over her, and had gotten told in many creative ways that he was jealous and awful and should just go ahead and die.

But still, Thor was careful to not say “I told you so,” didn't dare to even _imply_ it. He was just happy that Loki had come to him at all after their falling out. Hell, he didn't even ask if he tried going to their dad and Farbauti first. He didn't ask, and Loki didn't offer it up.

Loki didn't offer _anything_ up, which was the more worrying thing.

Thor wasn't sure what this guy did to his sister, but he'd made her quiet and meek in fairly quick order. As if Thor needed to hate the guy more.

Thor kept his mouth firmly shut. Gave Loki a safe place to just _be_. Let her unwind as slowly as she needed. He was waiting for it to all come pouring out at some point.

“I should have listened to you,” Loki says through body racking sobs, “you were right about it all.”

Thor just shushes her, kissing her temple. His heart hurts, seeing Loki like this. “I don't like that I was.”

“Sure you do,” Loki sniffs, “you hated him the second you met him.”

“Yeah, but me being right about _him_ meant _you_ got hurt.”

Loki's quiet for a long time. Thor combs a hand through long, black waves.

“I said so many awful things to you,” Loki whispers.

“Yeah,” Thor sighs. It still hurts to think about, honestly.

“I don't know why you would even take me in after that.”

Thor manages to laugh at that. “Like I was gonna just tell you to fuck off...”

“I would have,” Loki mutters, playing with the edge of the blanket.

Thor smiles and nuzzles in to his sister's hair. “That's why I'm the big brother, I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Loki goes quiet again, long enough that Thor thinks she must've fallen asleep, until she says, “I really thought he loved me… and didn't see me like some sort of freak...”

Thor hugs Loki tighter to his chest while Loki starts to sob again. He rubs her back, offering a few reassuring words here and there, but mostly just letting Loki get it out.

After Loki's calmed down somewhat, Thor gets up to get some tissues and a cool rag, letting Loki clean herself up and soothe her aching eyes. They sit up against the wall in Thor's bed, the hints of purple coming through the spaces in the blinds letting Thor know dawn was approaching.

“I swear, I think you're the only person who… just sees _me_.”

Loki's looking down at her hands, playing with the rag when Thor looks over.

“It was was like, a switch was just flipped when I told you I was a girl, you never questioned it or looked at me any different.”

Thor's not sure what to say, so he reaches out, slipping his hand under the blanket of hair to gently knead Loki's neck. “You'll always be my Loki.”

Loki's lips twitch in to a smile.

“There's someone out there who is gonna really love you,” Thor says, and it hurts him to do it, stuffing down the desperate urge to offer it up himself.

Loki frowns.

Loki's thinking, so Thor waits.

“I love you, Thor.”

“I love you too.”

Loki finally looks at him, face very serious. “No, I really _love_ you.”

Thor smiles, hand moving up the side of Loki's neck to cup her cheek. His heart feels light. “I know, I love you too.”


	28. Well, At Least You Tried, Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (teacher!Loki and underage student!Thor - no smut tho) My idea originally was going to be more funny, but then it got all horny and here we are.

The day was nice, the sun out in full force and warm. Loki decided to walk to the library. He could get some air, get some planning and grading done, exercise, all that good shit.

He was going past the park when he spotted _him_. The bane of Loki's existence. The uncomfortably hot thorn in his side.

_Thor_.

Shirtless, sweaty _Thor_.

He was already terrible enough in class with his penchant for low cut v-neck shirts that all seem to be made of gauze, shirtless was a bit much.

Loki kept his head down and moved his feet faster and tried to not think about him. It wasn't worth it, he always told himself. Thor was _not_ worth the loss of his job and reputation, he would power through this year and be done with him and then he would only see him maybe once or twice in the halls and then not at all. He could do that. He was perfectly capable of that.

But Thor seemed hell bent on ruining him.

“Mr. Anderson!”

_Ignorehimignorehim **ignore** him-_

“Mr. Anderson- wait!”

Loki was forced to stop when Thor – in all his shiny, naked torso'd glory – ran and blocked the sidewalk all his multi-sport playing, testosterone filled muscles, smiling in that way he always does at Loki, specifically. He couldn’t figure out if Thor knew exactly what he was doing or if he was just reading too much in to it.

“Hi there Mr. Holt, enjoying the nice day?”

“Oh yeah,” Thor said, hands on his hips, which he happened to be pushing out forward, t-shirt tucked in to the waistband of his very drape-y shorts. “You too?”

Loki cleared his throat and forced himself to look at anything but the ridiculous teenager in front of him. “Yeah.”

“Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your training-” Loki attempted to weave around Thor, but Thor, being more persistent and agile, side-stepped his way back in Loki's face, and even closer, to boot.

He smiled at Loki, that smarmy, arrogant charm bleeding through his perfect teeth. “Hey, wait, I actually got a question about the report.”

“Yeah?” _Please, let me leave_.

“It's three pages right?”

“Yeah.” Loki made another move to get away, only to be caught so easily by Thor pinching on the hem of his t-shirt, dragging him back in to his force field of uncomfortable underage sensuality.

“Times new roman, too?”

“As always, Thor,” Loki said, still caught in Thor's grasp.

“Where are you going, anyway?”

“The library,” Loki answered, regretfully.

“Really?” Thor cocked his head, giving Loki a hearty once-over that left him so very aware of his own age and their many differences. (Was it less bad if Thor managed to make him feel like a teenager again, in the worst way possible?)

“ _Yeah_.”

“Huh.” Thor blinks those sparkly blue eyes at him, tilts his head the other way, drags his eyes up and down nice and slow. “Seems like a boring way to spend a Saturday for someone so sexy.”

Loki choked on absolutely nothing at all, all the heat in his body converging in his face.

“That's very inappropriate, Mr. Holt,” scraped it's way out of Loki's throat when he managed to compose himself somewhat.

Thor moved in, going for the kill with a slide of his tongue along his bottom lip, finishing it by raking his teeth over it. “Maybe I like being inappropriate, Mr. Anderson.”

Loki's dick heard that one. Loki's grip on the strap of his shoulder bag tightened enough for his knuckles to go white. “Thor-”

“ _Fuck_ , I love how you say my name.”

Loki tried to shake off the thoughts that ran through his head. “Thor, you _need_ to stop.”

Thor's voice was a low, dark purr as he said, “what I _need_ is to hear you say my name when I make you come.”

“Jesus Christ, Thor, we're in _public_ ,” Loki hissed, heart thumping in his ears.

“I know, it's hot right?” Thor said with an infuriating wink.

Loki's eyes darted around to see if anyone had caught on to… whatever this was. “What the hell are you trying to do?” he asked, still not sure if Thor was just trying to mess with his head.

Thor moved, standing so close that Loki could count the drops of sweat drying on each shoulder. His gaze was unrelenting, pinning Loki where he stood with its intensity. Thor seemed different, in that moment. Serious. Older than he usually seemed to be.

“I'm just trying to get us what we both want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki, you can't win the fight with a boy who's just Like That and also has about 1000 lives worth of experience in seducing you. It just wasn't gonna work out for you honey.


	29. That Awkward Moment When Someone When Someone Has A Baby In Your Backseat

Thor was trembling with nerves as he was lead down a hall by a nurse. He'd never been to a maternity ward before. Well, not since he was born. His palms sweat around the bundle of balloons in his hand, a little teddy bear tucked under his arm.

Maybe this was really dumb, but it wasn't everyday you pick up someone for a ride and they end up giving birth in the backseat of your car. It was kind of a special moment, in Thor's eyes.

Thor waited a few feet back as the nurse knocked on the door and poked her head in to the room, asking Loki if she was up for a visitor. Thor couldn't quite hear her, but she must have okayed it, because the nurse pushed the door the rest of the way open and smiled at him as she power walked back down the hall.

Thor still walked in cautiously, just in case Loki saw him and changed her mind.

“Oh, hi,” Loki said with an astonished laugh, reaching up to fuss with the hair hanging from her bun, a little bundle cradled in her arm. “I wasn't expecting you.”

Thor let out a quiet, awkward laugh, scratching his forehead. “Um, yeah, sorry to bother you, it was just that yesterday got kinda… hectic. I just thought I would check, you know-” Thor pulled the rest of the balloons in to the room, thinking now that maybe thirty had been a bit much. “Uh, yeah.”

“Wow,” Loki laughed, looking between Thor and his really unnecessarily large gift.

“I got this too,” Thor offered quietly, holding out the little teddy bear. “He's really soft.”

“Thanks.” Loki had a huge smile on her face, and Thor really liked that he'd put there.

“Come on in,” Loki said when Thor continued to stand awkwardly a few feet past the doorway. “You can set them down over here.”

Thor arranged the balloons and the bear on the table next to Loki's bed, smiling when they all went still against the ceiling. He lingered, not sure what to say or what to do with his sweaty hands now.

“Do you want to hold him?” Loki offered. “He's a lot cleaner than when you caught him.”

The both of them laughed, even though Thor felt himself get flustered at the memory.

“Yeah, why not.” Thor leaned in as Loki sat up, carefully scooping him up in to the crook of his arm. The baby fussed, his face scrunched up and opening his eyes briefly to squint at Thor before settling down. Thor was beaming, a feeling of pride washing over him. Loki had done, like, all of the important work, of course, but he'd helped bring the little guy out to the world. And now he was holding him. Kinda weird and cool.

Thor sat down in the chair a couple feet from the bed, careful to not disturb his sleep again.

Loki was watching him with a soft smile when he looked back up at her.

“Sorry about ruining your car, by the way.”

“Well, I guess it's one of the risks of being an uber driver. A bit rarer than someone puking after a long friday night, though.”

Loki shook her head with a tired laugh. “Oh, and sorry for calling you an idiot so many times yesterday.”

Thor chuckled and shrugged. “Don't worry, I didn't take it too personally.”

Loki ran a hand down her face and shook her head. “You're a special one, aren't you?”

“It's what my mom always tells me.”

Loki let out another laugh, trailing off with a hum.

“What's his name?”

“Still haven't decided yet, nothing quite fits him.”

Thor nodded, adjusting his hold. A thought occurred to him, and he asked before he thought better of it. “What about his father?”

He cringed almost as soon as he said it. Awkward, stupid question.

Loki burst out in laughter once more. “The asshole who so generously donated his sperm to me practically lept out of the state before I could finish telling him I was pregnant.”

“Sorry.”

Loki sighed, waving a hand at him. “Don't be, you've been vastly more helpful than him, and _you_ didn't even get to partake in the fun part.”

Thor felt himself blush and tried not to squirm too much. It might have been useless though, since just seconds later there was some very forceful squirming in his arms and sharp wail. Thor froze, heart speeding up as he wondered what he'd done wrong.

“Oh, I think he might be hungry,” Loki said as she sat up a little, holding her arms out. Thor shot up and carefully set the baby back in Loki's waiting arms, going back to his chair.

Thor's eyes widened as Loki yanked open the front of her robe, but was quick to look away. “Should I give you a few minutes?”

There was a snort. “You saw a hell of a lot more than this yesterday, I think it'll be okay.”

Thor didn't _look_ , but he tried to relax a little. He wrung his hands in his lap, trying to think of something to say.

“I like the fox,” Loki said quietly. She was looking up at the balloons, smiling.

“Yeah, me too, he looks really… friendly.”

Loki looked back at him, looking like she could hardly make sense of him. “I really lucked out when I got you for a driver, didn't I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like imagining Thor's thought process. Like, _what's the proper etiquette for this weird situation I've found myself in?_  
>  Oh
> 
> _How about I buy_
> 
> **THIRTY BALLOONS.**


	30. Thor Odinson: Witch Hunter

The only place that's open right now is the video store, it's good enough for Thor. The bell above his head chimes and the young woman at the counter looks up from a magazine, mouth freezing mid-chew on a piece of bubblegum.

She straightens, tugging on the hem of her shirt as he marches forward, equipment clacking together where it's strapped on to his body.

“I hear you have a witch problem?” he says, slapping his hands on the counter

The woman blinks at him. “You one of them hunters?”

“Maybe.”

She sighs, leaning her hip against the counter and sagging in to it. “I gotta tell ya, it's a bad idea.” She pops her gum, looking solemn as she explains, “we've had a bunch of you guys come through here lately and they didn't do too good against him.”

“Yeah, well, I'm different,” Thor says with a smile, “where does he live?”

-

Loki's just settled in with a fresh cup of tea and a long, boring book when he hears a commotion out at the edge of his yard. He sighs and rolls his eyes, another idiot come to meet his death in one of the traps in his yard.

At least he has something to look forward to doing in the morning, he supposes.

-

Thor kicks through the front door. He made it through the traps with some scratches and a nice headache, but it's nothing too serious. He drops his bag at the door and walks deeper inside the house, finding exactly who he's been looking for in front of a giant bookshelf, his back to Thor.

“Listen, I'm really not in the mood to fight tonight...”

“Good,” Thor says, breathless and grinning. He slips off his coat as he walks closer. “I'm not either.”

At that, Loki finally looks at him, squinting at Thor over his shoulder. His coloring is a bit grayed out, the lines of an perpetual scowl etched in to his skin. Nearly a crone. _Oh Loki…_

Loki turns to face him, looking over Thor in bewilderment. “What? Who the hell are you?”

Thor crowds him against the bookshelf, using Loki's confusion to his advantage. “Hi, I'm Thor.”

“I-”

“ _Loki_ , I know, I've been looking for you for a very, _very_ long time.”

Loki opens his mouth to speak again, but his mouth just hangs open, eyes searching Thor.

“You've felt it, haven't you?” Thor explains, his smile almost maniacal. “Like there's something missing, but you don't know _what_ that something is?”

Loki's mouth snaps shut, jaw clenching as his body tightens up. “What the hell do you want?”

Thor leers at Loki, licking his lips. He drops to his knees before Loki can think to do something to him, his hands going to the fly of Loki's pants. Loki squawks above him, pinned to the bookshelf in shock.

-

Loki wakes to something he hasn't heard in a long time: birdsong.

He sits up in bed and everything feels different. _Lighter._ When he looks around he sees that everything _is_ different. His bedroom is colorful, from what he sees through his bedroom window, the dead trees and plants that seemed to spread out from everything he touched were green and lush once again, and instead of dingy, grey clouds he sees blue sky and sunshine.

There's a groan beside him. _Thor_. He stretches and smiles up at Loki, golden hair splayed across a dark green pillow. “You're looking much rosier, I must have gotten here just in time.”

“That wasn't a dream?” Loki ponders out loud.

Thor drags him back down, pulling him close. “Nope.”

“What kind of witch are you?”

Thor chuckles. “I'm not a witch.”

“Then how-?” He gestures at everything.

“Don't you realize?” Thor asks. “I'm your other half.”

“What? Like a soulmate? Those aren't real.”

Thor raises an eyebrow. “I don't know what you're feeling on your end, but it certainly seems real to me.”

Loki stares at him. “I don't understand.”

“Don't try to understand, just feel it.” Thor leans in and kisses him, a hand cupping his cheek.

He pulls back a few inches, caressing Loki's face.

“You were looking for me?” Loki asks softly, somehow afraid that someone else might hear his vulnerability.

Thor's smile broadens, brighter than the sunshine outside, and now Loki _feels_ it, how right this all is, some part of him quieted by Thor's presence.

“My whole life.”


	31. The Truck Stop Psychic & The Teen Runaway

“ _You know our cook can read the future out of a cup of coffee..._ ”

“ _Really?_ ”

Thor laughs from his spot in the kitchen, the infomercial he was watching on a tiny analog tv finally turning to snow. The waitresses like to parade him around when things get slow or during a long night shift. It's not really problem, he doesn't mind putting on a little performance and leaving a truck driver whose “seen it all” or some kids on a road trip freaked out with a good story to tell. Thor enjoys it too, he's a curious man, and people – even those who swear they don't believe – open their minds up a bit more _just in case_. And working at a truck stop diner gives him plenty of new people to look at, so he never gets bored.

“Dave! We got someone out here who doesn't think you can see the future.”

“They never do.” Thor groans as he get out of the old, creaky dining chair, pulling off his dirty apron and tossing it on the counter. He follows the waitress out the door in to the nearly empty dining area and sees a boy who can't be older than 18 in one of the booths. He looks a bit dirty and a lot tired, and Thor knows exactly who he is despite never meeting him. _Loki_.

He looks at Thor, eyes widening in shock when he gives Thor a once over.

Thor smiles, playing it like he always does. “Not what you were expecting, right?”

Loki shakes his head, shoulders rising to his ears as Thor walks over and slides in to the seat across from him. There's a cup of black coffee between them, ready to be “read.”

“So, don't believe I'm a psychic?”

Loki schools his expression in to something attempting to be apathetic. “If you were a real psychic, why would you be a cook at a truck stop?”

Thor chuckles. “I like to keep a low profile.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“You mind if I have this?” Thor says with a gesture at the cup.

Loki shrugs.

Thor grabs a couple packets of sugar and dumps them in, then a couple creamers. “I don't need the coffee, you know. People just seem more receptive to the prop.”

Loki's eyes flick back and forth between his face and the coffee as he gives it a quick stir.

“So, are you gonna tell me my future or what?”

“Well, I can't _just_ tell you your future, you don't believe I can really do it any way.” Thor looks over the rim of the mug as he takes a long sip. Loki's open to him and doesn't even realize, doesn't even have a clue about the depths this all goes for them.

“I'll start with some of the past, Loki.”

There's a hitch of breath and his green eyes get impossibly wide.

“That's your name right? Well, not the legal one, but it's the one you chose.”

“ _How_ -”

“You saw it in that book on Norse mythology you found in the library when you were twelve,” Thor continues, “you felt a connection to it, and you weren't sure if it was because of what he represented or if it was something else, but you just knew it was right in the way your legal name wasn't.”

Loki's freaked out, and disarmed, and Thor gets a flood of details.

“You've been on the road for…” Thor counts on his fingers. “A year in four days.”

Loki's chest rises and falls in short breaths, watching Thor in utter bewilderment.

“Your mom was strict, wasn't she? But not a normal sort of strict, she was one of those religious types who always tried to stifle you, and would beat you when you didn't conform, and you _had_ to leave before she used that paddle on you again, right?”

There are tears lining Loki's eyes, and Thor can practically hear his heart hammering in his chest.

“But being gone from her hasn't been great either, has it? You've had to do so many things you didn't want to to get by, been hurt and scared and had to put on a brave face just to make it through it all.”

“Stop,” Loki whispers, the words shaking with barely restrained tears. He can't look at Thor now, his jaw clenched tight. Thor can see it all, and can nearly feel all the emotions tied to those painful memories.

Thor reaches across the table and takes Loki's balled up fists in to his hands. He leans in and forces Loki to look him deep in the eye. “It's okay, Loki, you don't need to be scared anymore, you found me.”

Loki's eyebrows draw together, head tilted, as he searches Thor's face for answers. “What?”

“I'm Thor.”

Loki's eyebrows twitch.

“You remember, from the book, that name seemed to draw you in too, but you weren't sure why.”

Tears roll down Loki's cheeks as he blinks, his mouth hanging open as he stares at Thor.

“It's going to get so much better for you from here, I know it is.”


	32. Safety Net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of those "I could hardly think of anything" nights...

Thor creeps out of his bedroom, his steps light and measured so his parents wouldn't hear him. Not that they actually would, they've been deep in to a shouting match since mom told him and Loki to go to bed.

He could hear Loki crying through the wall, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Loki freezes when he slips inside, letting out a sigh when he sees that it's just Thor. It's dark, but there's enough light coming in through the window that Thor can see his face screw up as he begins to cry again. Thor shuts the door as quietly as possible and hurries over to Loki's bed.

“When will they stop yelling?” Loki asks as Thor climbs in to bed with him, hugging his brother's small body close. Loki's shivering, and Thor squeezes him tighter to try and make it stop.

“I don't know,” Thor whispers, nuzzling Loki's short, wild hair. “But it's okay, I'll stay here with you, you don't have to be scared.”

Right then there's a crash from the living room, their parent's voice's growing even louder. Loki sobs in to his chest, fists twisted in to his shirt.

“Please don't leave,” Loki pleads as the fighting seems to give no signs of slowing down.

“Shh, don't worry Loki, I won't leave you.”


	33. Just A Little Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

With his chin resting on Loki's shoulder, Thor watches Loki traces the lines on his palm.

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” Loki asks.

“I do.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm,” Thor hums, tightening the hold around Loki's waist as he nuzzles in to the side of his neck. “You?”

Loki's quiet for a minute, answering slowly. “Not to get too romantic, but I hope it is real, I like the thought of us getting to be together again and again.”

Thor smiles against Loki's skin, warmth blooming in his chest. “I do too.”


	34. A Call To Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and title) is brought to you by [Movement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSye8OO5TkM).

Thor claps when the song ends and Loki's startled out of the elegant pose he's finished his dance number in. He spins around, looking like he can hardly believe to see Thor there at the empty studio.

“Mom and dad said you wouldn't make it?”

Thor laughs. “Did you _really_ think I wasn't gonna be at your first performance as a big professional ballerino?”

At that, a smile bursts onto Loki's face, running to Thor and leaping in to his arms. It's from years of experience in having to catch Loki that he only stumbles back a step, squeezing Loki until he hears a delighted, wheezy laugh before letting him go.

“I can't believe they lied to me!” Loki says when Thor sets him back on to his feet, small curls of black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as they escape his bun.

“They didn't,”Thor says with a mischievous glint in his eye. “I knew you'd be able to tell if I tried to have them keep the surprise from you, so I figured I'd let them be surprised too.”

“ _Thor_.”

“Hey, I've learned a few not-ballet things from you too.”

Loki laughs, falling back in to Thor's arms for another hug. He's sweaty and radiating heat, Thor can only assume he's been practicing for hours now.

“You're nervous.”

“More practice never hurts,” Loki mumbles in to Thor's shoulder.

“Oh yeah, if we forget about that time with the fracture _s_...”

“ _Shh_ , don't ruin the moment.”

Thor rests his head on Loki, rocking from side to side and earning a happy little purring sound from his brother.

“How much longer before I can drag you away?” Thor asks, “I was planning on buying you dinner.”

“Ooh, _food_ ,” Loki peels himself off Thor and gives him a bright smile. “Just one more song, okay?”

“Alright,” Thor says, letting Loki pull away to go to the speaker he's got his phone hooked up to in the corner of the big, empty room. “One more, then it's dinner and rest time.”

Loki scoffs and rolls his eyes at him through the mirrored walls. “Jeez, Thor, you've been here for five minutes.”

“I know how you get.”

Loki grumbles something Thor can't make out, the room going quiet as Loki scrolls to find the right song. Springing up from the floor like gravity doesn't exist for him, the song starts. He smirks at Thor and he can't help but laugh as he recognizes it.

“Do you think you can still do it?” Loki asks excitedly, falling in to the dance like it's as easy as breathing. He spins and spins, his eyes falling back on Thor with each rotation.

“I can try.” Thor strolls farther in to the room. “I'm not really dressed for it, though.”

Loki leaps over to him, spinning on the ball of his foot and tipping back in to Thor. “It's fine, I do all the hard stuff any way.”

Thor lets out a snort. His hands drag up the bare, damp skin on Loki's sides while Loki lifts his arms, circling Thor's head with them. He slides down to his knees and Thor catches his hands, pulling lightly as Loki springs back up, spinning back so they were face to face. They smile as their eyes meet.

Thor was clunky _at best_ when they actually preformed this, and that was with Loki making him practice for as long as he could get his hands on Thor every day, he's sure if he tried doing any of the footwork right now he'd just crush Loki's toes. So, he mostly just stands there and lets Loki use him like a prop, lifting and holding him as Loki's old choreography dictates. He stands back and watches while Loki goes off on his own, all long, graceful limbs moving in perfect sync.

“I think we won that talent show from pure shock value,” Loki says as he drapes himself on Thor again.

Thor laughs, holding Loki's waist as he spins them slowly. “You think? No one was expecting me to go out there and do ballet.”

“What you did could hardly be construed as _ballet_ , but whatever you did was much better than expected.”

“I'm honored by your words as ever, Loki.”

Loki chuckles softly at him, and then demands, “lift me.”

Thor grips him carefully, mindful of his slippery skin, and hefts Loki above his head. It was sort of like the big crowning moment of their performance, Thor had lunged forward while Loki leapt up in to his hands, freezing in to a beautiful pose as he was caught midair.

The song winds down, and Loki lets his legs drop. Thor bends his arms slowly, inching his brother down the front of his body, looking up to watch his face as it comes closer.

When Loki's face hovers over his he holds him there, arms and shoulders burning. Loki's eyes are bright, despite the tiredness evident by the dark circles around them, his mouth quirked in to a small smile. He touches Thor's face, brushing a hair off his cheek.

Thor lowers him the rest of the way, their lips meeting and arms wrapping around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh Hozier is really the main fuel for this whole damn 100 lives thing lets be real here...


	35. Money To Spend And Sex To Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't influenced by a Hozier song, but by [Aesthetic by Hi I'm Case](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgq-XaSC1aY) for it's great Loki Vibes.
> 
> (features a bit of the ol' Daddy Kink)

He's waiting on his lunch in the shade of a big umbrella over his table and half-listening to Tony's yammering about something inconsequential when Thor spots _him_ walking down the sidewalk. Dark, shiny curls bounce around his cheekbones – looking even sharper as he sucks on a big, pink lollipop – over sized sunglasses hiding his eyes. He struts through the crowded sidewalk like he owns it, high-heeled boots clicking on the filthy pavement. He's got on a pair of dark, spider web patterned leggings pulled up high, and a white t-shirt with _fuck off_ scribbled in sharpie cut in to a severe crop top, with a denim jacket that looks like it's older than him and lived a previous life on a cross country trucker on to top the whole look off.

Thor hangs up on Tony. He whistles and snaps his fingers when Loki's just a few feet away. Loki does a double take, pointing at himself.

“Yeah, you,” Thor says with a smile, gesturing for Loki to come closer. “Come here.”

Loki comes over and leans on the iron fence in front of Thor.

“You heading anywhere important?”

Loki lifts his glasses to give Thor a once over before answering with, “maybe.”

Thor chuckles, shamelessly leering before meeting Loki's eyes (as much as he can). “I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me? My treat, of course.”

Loki grins, climbing over the hip high fence and sitting across from Thor.

Thor licks his lips and waves a server over.

–

“Silk sheets? Seems a bit cliché.” Loki's sprawled out naked on Thor's bed, glowing against said sheet's blood red color.

“You haven't slept a full night on them,” Thor says as he digs out a bottle of lube from the nightstand. “Trust me, it's heaven.”

“I guess I'll just have to wait and see then.”

Thor grunts and climbs over Loki, sliding his tongue and lips up the front of Loki's body. Loki sighs, arching in to it, legs spreading to accommodate Thor. He keeps his mouth on Loki's as he works him open nice and slow, swallowing every sound he makes, pins Loki down with his weight when starts to squirm.

“Oh come on,” Loki snarls, “I'm ready, get on with it.” He shoves his hips up, impaling himself on Thor's fingers.

Thor laughs softly, pressing his lips against Loki's ear. “You gotta ask nicely, baby.”

Loki whimpers, legs wrapping around Thor's waist. “Please.”

“Oh come on, you can ask better than that, I'm sure.”

Loki moans tightly, hands groping Thor's arms. He takes a few shaking breathes, licks his lips, his shining, green eyes meeting Thor's as he pleads gently, “ _please_ , daddy, I need it.”

“What do you need?”

“Your cock.”

Thor finally pulls his fingers out, stroking his cock a few times before lining up and pushing in. Loki lets out choked sobs, painted nails digging in to Thor's shoulders as he hugs his waist even tighter with his legs. He's hot and tight and it takes all Thor's strength not to slam in to him like he does in the memories, holding himself off by studying Loki's face as he slides in inch by inch. Loki's lost in it, and it's so good, face blank with bliss.

He's already going off in his head thinking about all the ways he can spoil Loki – he has all the riches of a king and none of the life or death responsibilities – until he bottoms out. Loki runs his nails down Thor's chest, his legs falling open as he grabs on to Thor's hips. Thor takes that as his cue and sits up on his knees, grabbing the backs of Loki's thighs and pushes them back and apart. He fucks in to him hard and fast, letting go of all the years of waiting and wanting and letting Loki's body have it. Loki sobs his name over and over, writhing and grabbing on to whatever part of Thor he can reach.

“I'm gonna take good care of you, baby,” Thor whispers, not even sure if Loki hears him over his own cries.

Thor feels himself getting close fast, letting go of one of Loki's thighs to stroke his cock. Loki grabs at the sheets, hips rolling in short jerks until he comes all over Thor's knuckles and his own belly, with Thor spilling in to him just a few thrusts after.

–

Loki's on his belly under the covers, dozing while Thor sits against the headboard and reschedules the meetings he was supposed to have today.

“Where's your phone?” Thor asks, meaning to exchange numbers before he has a chance to forget.

“The trash,” Loki mumbles, “broke it.”

“ _Hm_.” Thor shoots a text to his assistant, tells her what phone to get and to get to his place before the end of the day. “You want a case?”

Loki lifts his head and looks at Thor groggily. “Huh?”

“Phone case, yes or no?”

“Sure…?”

“What color.”

“Um, green's nice.”

“Got it,” he says as he types out the rest of his request and hits send.

“Did you just buy me a new phone?”

“Not yet, technically,” Thor answers, “and my assistant is the one buying it, but it is my money.”

“Oh,” is all Loki says, letting his head drop back down to the pillow. “These sheets _are_ really nice.”

“Told you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to you, Mona. 😉


	36. Need The Sun To Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set at some point in the future of [You're All I Want, so Bring Me the Dawn.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800267/chapters/13368532)
> 
> (also, mpreg)

The dream ends abruptly with Thor startling himself awake, most of the details already turning fuzzy and misshapen. It was another one of him and Loki, all he can remember of this one is that it was… eventful. They fought viciously, and Loki had been so angry at him. He was downright _hateful_. It gives him a sick feeling in his stomach that he wants to go away right now.

He looks over at Loki, his bare back facing Thor, hair a mess on the pillow. He's only maybe two feet away, but it still feels like too much right now. He scoots in closer, pressing his chest to Loki's back and burying his nose in Loki's hair. He's instantly soothed with a deep inhale of Loki's scent, humming in content as it tingles through him and releases the tension in his muscles. He can smell his mark on him under it, though now it's been tweaked by the scent of their baby. Thor's smiling as his hand goes to the gentle curve of Loki's belly, the dream already fading away.

There have been other dreams, and, thankfully, they've not been all bad. A lot have been lovely, actually. They'd started after Loki got pregnant, and he'd thought it had something to do with that, since at first they seemed all involve them and their children, but now they've turned in to all sorts of things involving them, and Thor's not sure what to do about it. They feel different, but he's not sure why.

It doesn't really matter, ultimately. Him and Loki aren't in a dream, and they don't affect their life beyond whatever feelings are left over when Thor wakes up.

Loki's body shifts as he inhales deeply, squirming and stretching against Thor.

Thor backs up as Loki turns over, giving Thor a sleepy smile that melts the rest of Thor's worries away.

“Morning,” Loki croaks, stretching his arms above his head.

“Morning.” Thor waits to kiss Loki until after his arms flop back down at his sides. There's movement under his hand and he kisses Loki's belly too. “Morning.”

Loki lets out a quiet laugh, combing a hand through Thor's hair when Thor settles back down with his head on Loki's shoulder.

A few quiet minutes pass before Loki asks, “are you okay?”

Thor looks up at Loki. “Yeah, why?”

Loki shrugs. “You just seem, I don't know, off? And a little clingier than usual.”

Thor sighs, the both of them moving to lay face to face. “I had a bad dream, I just needed to remind myself that it's not real.”

“Wanna tell me about it? Maybe it'll help?”

Moments of it flash in Thor's mind, uncomfortably clear and real. “Not really,” Thor answers with a shake of his head. “I just want to forget it.”

Loki smirks, raising an eyebrow as he runs his hand up the middle of Thor's chest. “Well, I _know_ I can help with that.”

Thor grunts and lets himself be pushed on to his back, smiling as Loki climbs on top of him, his hands grabbing Loki's hips. Loki leans forward, propping himself up on his elbows as he kisses Thor.

“I'm gonna make you and the baby such a big breakfast after this,” Thor mumbles against Loki's lips, grinning at the way Loki groans in to his mouth.

“Have I told you lately that I love you way too much.”

Thor smiles, the dream receding in to the back of his mind.


	37. Bow Chicka Wow Wow

Loki dabbed the sweat away from his neck with the towel the make up artist, Stacy, offered him. He was just finished filming a scene, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and take a nap, but he still had the rest of the day laid out before him.

“So, Captain Thundercock totally has heart-eyes for you.”

Loki was pulled from his thoughts at Stacey's words. “Huh?”

“Thor?” she said, looking at Loki like he was an idiot. “He clearly has a crush on you.”

Loki blinked at her as she whipped out a sponge and started the delicate process of retouching his makeup. “I'm sorry, what?”

“You haven't noticed? I would've thought you'd still be filming that blowjob since he couldn't stop petting you and getting his hand in the way of your face.”

“Oh, I guess I didn't...”

“How? He's got a huge heart boner throbbing just for you.”

Loki sighed.

“I mean, it's true.”

“Sure, whatever.”

Loki shut his eyes, his mind adrift as Stacy made his face un-melty for a few, blissful moments of quiet, before asking, “is he supposed to top you?”

Loki slowly blinked his eyes open, raising an eyebrow. “I think so, yeah.”

“Well, if you get at it the good old fashioned missionary way, watch his face, he totally can't hide how much he's into you.”

Loki closed his eyes again. “Mmhmm.”

–

Loki was against the arm of the couch, knees pushed up to his ears by a strong set of hands. But, unlike other times when he was like this, he could hardly feel any sort of strain or discomfort at all, too stunned by the way Thor was staring down at him. It overwhelmed him with the intensity, stirring up feelings Loki had thought he'd never feel. Blue eyes hypnotized Loki, made the world feel excruciatingly hot and small, like he was the only thing that could possibly matter.

So, maybe Stacy was kinda right about the crush thing.


	38. Unhappy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess it can't ALL be fluff...
> 
> (seriously, this got dark. TW for death and suicide)

Thor's staring out through the blind, eyes focused on the bugs zooming around the orange light of the streetlamp. He's been hollowed out. He can see the vague illusion of his own face in the window and that's what he feels. He's become transparent and empty, the things that made him whole ripped away from him.

The steady beeps and hum coming from the equipment just a few feet away have turned to white noise in his head. The anger in hearing it still simmers down below, threatening to boil over if he lets it.

He stands there in the dark, just waiting, until he hears a small, obstructed gasp. He turns slowly to face the man who _ruined_ him, and is annoyed once again at how utterly ordinary he looks. He's not tall or short, not particularly muscular or skinny. He's pasty, with boring brown hair.

He is so lame, so _mediocre_ , that it somehow makes Thor even angrier that _he_ was the one that took Loki away from him.

Thor stalks over to the bed as the man finally registers his presence, looking over Thor with confusion as Thor comes to loom over him. He's got a breathing tube down his throat, so he can't talk – can't scream – and Thor's fine with that, he doesn't need answers or any horseshit like that. He knows enough.

“Hey there,” Thor says, his smile tight. The man – Thor didn't bother to look at his name when he took a gander at his chart – tries to move his arms and finds them cuffed to the rails of the bed.

“Yeah, cops did that,” Thor chuckles, “lucky me.”

His face is full of confusion and fear, breathing heavier.

“Was it worth all the trouble?” Thor asks, then lets out a cold, dark laugh. “But I bet you didn't expect Loki to be such a fighter, right? Seems like he fucked you up real good before you managed to take him down.”

The image of coming home and seeing their building crawling with cops, his heart going to his throat when he found out they'd been called to their apartment. One of the cops trying to have him sit down and stay calm as his world got ripped out from under his feet, Loki's covered body being wheeled past him. He sniffs and walks around the bed, going to the window that faces out in to the hallway and shutting the blinds.

He turns back slowly, sinking in to the chair set by the bed. He sets his elbows on his thighs, looking the man in the eye. “His name was Loki, by the way, the guy you murdered, and he was the love of my life.”

“Actually, he was a lot more than that,” Thor says through the thickness in his throat, “he was my soulmate, we're just meant for each other… _Together always_.”

Thor looks down at the floor. His heart hurts to think about going the rest of his days with Loki as a fading memory. It's not how it's supposed to be.

With tears in his eyes, he stands and comes back to the side of the bed. He stares down the guy, this run-of-the-mill fucking idiot, through the tears clouding his vision. He lets his anger bubble over, tinging his vision red as he raises his hand.

–

Thor walks down the hall calmly as a few nurses rush to the room he just left. He can feel the drops of blood cooling on his face. He startles a few people as he makes his way out of the hospital, and he's not sure if it's the blood or the lifeless expression he's wearing on his face that scare them.

He makes his way out to the parking lot, back to his waiting car. He takes the plastic bag he sat in his passenger seat and gives it one last look through to make sure he didn't forget anything, tucking in one last note in the front – it has the name of the investigator of Loki's case on it, since he lacks in other suitable options – before setting it back in place. He takes the gun out of the glove compartment next, taking a minute to examine the cool metal and taking the off the safety.

He presses the tip to his temple and shuts his eyes.

“Maybe next time.”


	39. Gods Don't Wear Pants

The festival was in full swing, the entire town gathered around the giant fire pit built long ago on the outskirts of town. Just feet beyond it loomed the thick, dark forest that went up the mountains that surrounded the whole town, their peaks dark shadows against the starry night. Torches were set around the space of dirt that served as the dance floor, along with the lights strung up above their heads. Flowers decorated every corner, and crowned the heads of all the young girls wearing white dresses. Everyone was laughing and dancing to a jaunty tune being played by the small band off to the side. Everyone except for Loki.

“I can't believe even _you_ are getting in to this!” Loki hissed at his cousin with a gesture at the white sundress she wore as they walked away from a food cart with paper plates of sugar covered funnel cake. “This is archaic, every fifteen year old _virginal_ girl dresses up in white in the hopes of some supposed storm god comes and scoops her up to take her to his non-existent fuck-cave? How does no one see how fucked up that is? We have the internet, for fucks sake!”

“It's one night,” Anna said, exasperated by her cousin's endless complaining, “and look, you're here too.”

“Yeah, because my superstitious parents wouldn't let me stay out of it.” Loki shoved a forkful of fried dough in to his mouth. “Stops the storms, _my ass_.”

She sighed as they found a spot on one of the picnic tables, watching the festivities as they ate their sugar bombs. “You could have at least dressed up a _bit_ , you know.”

Loki tried in vain to brush off the powdered sugar from the front of his t-shirt. “It's my form of protest.”

Anna scoffed and rolled. “I know you're going through this whole rebellious angst thing, but could you maybe let it go for one night? Just eat your funnel cake and be happy?”

Loki jerked his chin at one of their classmates dancing and wondered aloud. “How is Karina wearing white? She got caught blowing Josef in the boy's room last year.”

Anna choked on sugar as she laughed.

Loki looked up when he heard a low rumble, going tense when he saw that the sky was covered in dark clouds. He jabbed his cousin with his elbow, gesturing for her to look up when she snapped at him about being annoying.

“There wasn't any storms in the forecast, right?” Anna asked in a whisper.

“Nope,” Loki answered, just as quiet.

There was a louder rumble, more of the townspeople taking notice, the mood turning more tense. The band stopped playing when another longer, deeper rumble came. Loki's ribs shook and he dropped the plate in his hands to the ground, grabbing on to his cousin's arm.

The sky cracked and lit up with a blinding bolt of lightening. The lights all popped, leaving the site lit solely by the torches and fire. Everyone had huddled down to the ground and slowly rose up, cautious in their fear and confusion.

There was a series of smaller cracks, coming from the forest. Loki and Anna moved closer, holding on to each other and tip toeing to try and see over the crowd.

Out of the woods came a tall, naked man, with long golden hair cascaded over his broad shoulders. He walked to the fire pit and stood before it, the flames reflecting in his glowing blue eyes as he looked out over the crowd, searching.

The people back up as he made his way around the pit, watching in silence as he plucked off one of the white flowers decorating the torches. He sniffed at it, mouth curling in to a small smile as he walked in to the crowd. They split down the middle, and he looked at each and every one of them with a patronizing smirk, twirling the stem of the flower between his fingers.

He set his eyes on Loki and he froze, air trapped in his throat. The look on the storm god's face changed, softening with affection, his steps becoming faster. Loki was trapped where he stood, eyes locked on his glowing ones until he was standing in Loki's space and Loki had to crane his neck to look at him. He smiled down at Loki, reaching up to caress his cheek with the back of his hand. Loki smelled ozone and wet leaves as he pushed Loki's hair behind his ear and tucked the flower there.

“ _You're real_ ,” Loki breathed.

The god let out a small laugh in the back of his throat, sliding the pad of his finger down the slope of Loki's nose and tapping the tip of it.

“Come with me,” he said, his voice a low rumble like the thunder. He stepped back and offered Loki his hand.

Loki took it. And everyone watched as he led in to the trees, swallowed in to the darkness while the clouds receded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor: Immortal Boop Boi


	40. Absolutely Shameless Thievery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this already chapter 40!?!?!?! Almost halfway through?????? Wtf?????????
> 
> ANYWAY!! I was having a hard time coming up with something good tonight, and ended up digging in to The Random WIP Files and found this little Bonnie and Clyde AU that I apparently started back in like, '15 and wound up kinda mixing up the two little bits I'd written in a different (and hopefully interesting) way and tweaking it a bit. I do very much remember that this was inspired by the song [All The Stars In Texas by Ludo.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBcBAA2NIC4)

It had been just another night bar tending at his friend's place when Loki flitted in to Thor's life. A little slip of a thing with big, sad eyes – whose color matched the fading bruise on his cheekbone – slipped in to one of the bar stools. Thor'd asked how he'd gotten it, unable to stamp down his curiosity (or interest) in the pretty stranger.

 

_The teller trembled from head to toe as she stuffed the duffel bag with wad after wad of cash. He could hear Loki in the front of the bank, snapping out orders in that gorgeous voice._

“ _Don't get fucking cute with that phone-”_

 

“My boyfriend,” he'd said, fingertip swirling around the top of the glass Thor sat down before him. “We had a big fight last week.”

Then Thor noticed the other marks. Darkness seeped into the edges of his vision at the sight.

Thor leaned over the bar, keeping his voice low. “He does that often?”

Loki didn't answer. It was enough of one for Thor.

 

_Thor's blood ran hot, heart pumping hard and fast. But his hand was steady as stone, gun poised at the woman's head after shooting the phone sitting on the desk behind her. He snatched up the bag as soon as the last of the cash was cleared out, kicking the door shut behind himself as he ran back to the front._

 

It hadn't taken much to convince Thor to do what he did, and –if you were brave enough to ask him– he'd inform you that he didn't even feel bad about it. The look that came over Loki's face when he came back to the car that night and told him it was done was more than enough to dash away any fleeting feelings of guilt or worry.

 

_Loki's head whipped around at the thumping of Thor's heavy footsteps, eyes meeting through their mirrored sunglasses. Thor nodded, neither of them needing words to know what the other meant. Loki nodded, his Cheshire smile hidden under a green bandana, and ran out the nearest door with a pile of broken cellphones in his wake._

“ _Cash, now,” Thor ordered, focus turning to one older gentleman who was looking too fidgety. “And don't get all fucking heroic on me.”_

_He didn't._

 

Of all the robberies he'd committed since then, Loki was still the best thing he'd ever stolen.


	41. The Happy Meat In A Loki Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, this was born out of Pure Horniness. And I can't vouch for the quality of the porn because of that... also because threesomes are so goddamn hard to write.

Thor licks the taste of whiskey from his lips, eyes dragging over the so-called stranger he's spent the last twenty minutes voraciously flirting with. “So, Locke-”

“Please, call me Lo,” he says with a smile, drawing goosebumps as he caresses his hand along Thor's forearm.

“Lo,” Thor corrects as he leans in close, “what do you think about getting out of here?” He wants to take Loki– Locke– _Lo_ – home, and finally feel right for the first time in his life.

Lo bites his lip, fluttering his lashes at Thor. “I'd love that, there's just one little thing.”

Thor raises his brow, failing to see what could be an issue. “What's that?”

“It's just that…” Lo lips curl in to a smirk. “I do _everything_ with my sister.”

“Sister?”

“Yeah.” Lo shrugs. “You see, we're twins, and we're really close with each other.”

Lo looks over his shoulder, and Thor follows the direction of his gaze and spots her sitting alone at a booth with a drink of her own, already watching them. Lo jerks his head at her and she gets up to start stalking towards them. Thor's eyes are bulging as he watches. She's the spitting image of Lo, her hair is a bit longer and there are the breasts and all that, but they looked nearly identical despite that even. She's even dressed in a slinky forest green dress to match her brother's silk shirt. Lo reaches out for her as she approaches them, their fingers _(even_ _their nail polish matches_ _)_ lace together and then they're both standing before Thor, near perfect mirror images of one another.

“We're a package deal,” Lo explains, “but I know some people feel kinda weird about it.”

Thor blinks out of the haze of arousal he suddenly finds his mind shoved in to, turning to Lo's sister to introduce himself. “Thor.”

“Kiki,” she says, her silky voice low and full of promise, “but please, just call me Ki.”

Thor almost laughs. “So, Lo and Ki,” he says, pointing at each of the siblings. He can't help but chuckle at the weirdness of the universe, and downs the rest of his liquor. “Lets go somewhere quieter, shall we?”

–

His place is outvoted two to one, but Thor can't complain when he's being sandwiched between two naked, handsy versions of Loki, the options of what can happen tonight nearly enough to overwhelm. They have Thor stripped down to nothing before they even have their shoes off, pushing him down on to the bed and ready to climb on him. Thor stops them with a hand in the air.

“I want to see you undress each other first.”

“You do?” Ki asks.

Thor smiles and winks at her.

The twins look at each other with matching smirks, turning to one another and getting close. Lo wraps his arms around Ki, dragging a hand down the length of her back as he unzips her dress. Ki works open Loki's shirt and pants with an ease that tells Thor they're very experienced with each other, and the images it brings makes Thor's cock ache.

They're kissing, all soft wet lips and tongue, their eyes slightly open to gaze at each other as more and more skin is revealed.

Lo slides a hand down the front of Ki's body, slipping under her silky black thong. “Oh dear,” he whispers in to her mouth. “Someone's already soaking.”

Ki cups the bulge in Lo's dark briefs with a smirk. “Oh dear yourself,” she hisses back playfully.

Thor chuckles, propping himself up on his elbows, his cock twitching against his belly.

The pair look down at him, taking him in with hungry eyes.

“He's really our type, isn't he?” Lo ponders aloud.

“Very much our type.”

Thor can't help but grin. “We'll I'm yours to share.”

Lo and Ki look at each other, something seeming to pass between them. They finish pulling off each others underthings and descend on to Thor.

There are hands everywhere, and then two mouths on Thor's cock. They alternate, sucking him for a minute or so and then letting the other take over while the first catches their breath. It's only through sheer will and the tight grip one of them has on the base of his dick that he hasn't already come from this alone. They only stop when Thor's cock looks like it might explode, dropping it to let it throb and leak all over his abdomen. Lo gets up to go to the nightstand at the head of the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube and condoms, while Ki sits at the edge of bed and strokes Thor's heaving chest.

“What are you in the mood for, Ki?” Lo asks, sitting at Thor's other side with one of the condoms. He tears it open and Thor hisses as he slips it on to his pulsing cock.

“God, there are so many choices,” she says, eyes on Thor's chest as she plays with one of Thor's nipples. “How about you?” she asks he brother.

Lo bites his lip and drags his eyes and his hand from Thor's knee to other nipple, making him squirm. “It's so hard to decide.”

The twins look to Thor then, the question clear on both their faces. Thor takes a deep breath and thought about what he needs right now. (Because there will be many more times than this, he knows it.) “You on my cock,” he says to Ki, “and you in my ass,” he says to Lo.

Lo and Ki look at each other, smiles growing before they descend upon him.

–

Ki is spread out before Thor, cunt soaking and open from him eating her out while Lo worked him open. It's like a dream to slide inside, her knees cradled in his elbows as he hovers over her. There's a hand on the small of his back a moment later, pushing his ass in to the right position, and then Lo's cock slides inside. The final piece in the puzzle fitting together. All three moan together, staying still as they adjust to the feeling. Thor leans in to kiss Ki, soft and messy, craning his head as soon as he pulls away to kiss Lo.

They become a mess of writhing bodies after that, no finesse or skill, just pleasure. Thor feels like he's floating, his body no longer a solid thing as he gets taken from both sides. All he can do is ride the feeling out, and try to give as good as he gets. He rolls his hips as much as he can, and moans – both in similar in timbre – alternate between each of his ears.

He can't keep himself from coming for long, much as he wishes to stay like this forever. He sobs as he comes, shaking between his two Loki's.

Lo moves faster, the intensity of his thrusts moving Thor's lax body, while Ki works a hand between them, her cunt squeezing around Thor's cock. They both come with soft cries, wrenching an agonized moan out of Thor as his sensitized body is assaulted by their collective orgasm.

They collapse sideways in to a heap of tangled limbs, Thor grabbing on to a hand from each twin before passing out.

–

“So, are you guys able to come like that often?”

The three of them are snuggled up under the blankets, one twin at either side of Thor. They each have their heads pillowed on Thor's chest, their fingers woven together on Thor's belly.

“Generally, yes,” Lo answers.

“If we try a little,” Ki adds.

Thor looks up at the ceiling, feeling like he's just won the jackpot. “ _Awesome_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how amused I was this morning when I thought of alternate universe Loki twins having names that turn in to Lo & Ki.


	42. xXxCrypticChaosxXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rawr means I love you in dinosaur

“Loki, sweetie, a friend is here to see you!”

Thor stood just inside with Mrs. Daye. She gave him a small, apologetic smile when Loki didn't reply.

“Loki!”

“That's not my name!” Came Loki's voice from somewhere upstairs.

Mrs. Daye let out a long, tired sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. “We've discussed this and I'm _not_ calling you _Chaos_.”

“Then I'm not coming down.”

Thor wrung his hands, trying to not melt in the face of this awkward exchange.

“But sweetheart, a friend is here to see you.”

“I don't have friends!”

“It's me,” Thor interject.

Loki suddenly popped out at the top of the stairs, glaring at Thor through his dark bangs and in his pajamas. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“ _Loki,_ ” Mrs Daye sighed in exasperation.

“I thought we could hang out?” Thor said with a small laugh and a shrug. “You know, like you said back in-”

“I know what I said,” Loki grumbled as he stomped down the stairs. “I guess we can hang out,” Loki said, barely managing to meet Thor's eyes.

“Cool.”

“I'll make you boys some pizza rolls!” Mrs. Daye said brightly, nearly skipping to the kitchen.

Loki's eyes, some remnants of his usual black eyeliner still smudged around them, followed his mom as she left. They fell back to Thor, and his heart did a little leap.

Loki jerked his head and Thor followed. “But just like, for a few minutes, I'm kinda in the writing zone right now.”

“Oh yeah, you do your poetry post every Friday night.”

Loki's steps faltered, and he eyed Thor suspiciously over his shoulder. “How'd you know about that?”

“Well, like, everyone is on myspace.”

“But you read my poems?”

“Yeah.”

Loki stopped, arms crossed as he studied Thor. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Thor said cheerfully, “they're a little sad, and violent sometimes, but they're really nice.”

Loki stared at him for a moment longer before shaking his head and walking again. Thor followed him to a door that lead down to a finished basement. Loki flicked on some of the lights and the tiny, old tv in front of an even older couch. They sat side by side, ample room left between them. Loki had his wrapped around himself, eyes one the tv, and it gave Thor a chance to really look at him.

“I've never seen you not all… dressed up,” Thor pointed out, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Loki in some way.

Loki looked down at himself, grinding his teeth. “Yeah, well, if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you.”

Thor laughed, shifting a bit towards Loki. “But you're really cute like this.”

Loki's eyes went huge, head whipping around. Then his gaze narrowed in suspicion. “Am I being punk'd right now?”

Thor put his hands up. “I mean it, I swear.”

Loki looked back at the tv, scooting a few inches farther away.

Now, Thor was feeling nervous, like maybe he'd imagined the spark he'd felt. “Did you-” Thor scratched the back of his head, squirming in his seat. “Did you not like it when we kissed-?”

Loki's head whipped back around.

“I know it was just kinda- quick and maybe it was just me but I thought-”

“Stop rambling.”

Thor's mouth shut with a click.

Loki fidgeted, playing with the stacks of rubber bracelets on his wrists. “I would have thought you'd-”

“I liked it,” Thor said in a rush, watching Loki cautiously.

Loki looked down at his nails, picking at the flaky neon green nail polish. “I guess I kinda liked it too.”

Thor sat up with a smile. “Do you want to do it again?”

Loki looked at him again with suspicion. “You want to?”

Thor took a chance and scooted closer, hope surging. “Yeah.”

Loki seemed to agonize a bit over over it, bouncing his leg and gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he looked Thor up and down. Then Loki was all over him, his back colliding with the hard arm of the couch as Loki climbed in to his lap. The kiss was sloppy and rushed, breathing heavily in to each others mouths. They touched each other everywhere, and Thor couldn't help but whimper as Loki shifted his hips against his own-

Loki leapt off him when the door to the basement opened, Mrs. Daye's voice calling out from the top of the stairs. “You boys want a snack?”

Thor and Loki sat tense and awkward as Loki's mom came down with a big plate, nodding and answering with quick no's to her questions about needing something to drink.

“Well, if you two need anything, just go ahead and take what you need! I'll be upstairs, okay?”

“Yeah mom thanks,” Loki mumbled.

Thor shifted his legs again. “Thanks Mrs. Daye.”

She smiled as she left, the both of them frozen in place until she left.

The silence that followed was long and awkward. Thor decided to stuff it with some pizza rolls.

Loki asked, “does this mean we're a thing now?”

“Thing?” Thor said with a full mouth.

“Like, you know,” Loki gestured, “ _boyfriends?_ ”

Thor chews and swallows. “We, uhm, we can be, if you want that.”

Loki shrugs. “I mean, it would be okay, I guess.”

“I'd like that,” Thor says with a smile that makes his cheeks hurt, sliding in close to Loki and carefully wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Okay, but if we start interacting with each other outside you're not allowed to wear that shirt.”

Thor frowned and looked down at his t-shirt. “Why? Whats wrong with it?”

“It's way too preppy and it's not even a _cool_ shade of pink.”

“My mom says it brings out my eyes.”

Loki looked back and forth between Thor's face and his shirt, mouth twitching with an unpleasant look. “I guess it kinda does, but still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made you a good ending for this fic but i eated it :[


	43. Meet Ouch

In this life, Thor had been born the only child to a pair of farmers. He grew up on the outer reaches of Asgard, remembering bits and pieces of his previous lives as he grew up. It was a simple, quiet life and he appreciated it. He helped his father work the farm as he grew up, taking over before he'd even reached adulthood when his father passed, and then his mother died just a few years later, leaving him mostly alone.

He didn't mind it, for the most part. It left him free to wander and explore the forests and mountains that surrounded his home.

That was how he found Loki. Or how Loki found him, technically.

He'd wanted a challenged that day, and decided after finishing his tasks to hike a bit one of the smaller mountains that was farther from his home. It had been fine for most of the day, except that he'd spent more time lollygagging than he should, and it was dark before he knew it. All it took was not seeing how loose one rock sat and then his foot was twisted wrong, and he was slipping and falling on to jagged rock. He'd tried to get up, only to scream out in pain as soon as he put weight on to foot and fall right back on to his ass. He'd stupidly only brought the barest essentials, since he'd only ever suffered a scrape or a sunburn during any of his hikes.

He'd been weeping at the stars about his pain and stupidity for at least a few hours before he heard the crunch of leaves and twigs a little ways away. Thor lifted his head, eyes trying desperately to see in to the darkness of the trees.

“Hello?” He called out, “is someone out there?”

There was silence, which he'd anticipated, he'd only ever encountered a handful of hunters out here in all his life.

“I need help,” he whimpered, head dropping in to the gravel.

The noise came closer, and Thor almost expected a beast of some sort to come from the shadows to eat his sorry ass, but it seemed the fates decided to smile upon him that night. What came out was Loki, his skin blending in to the shadows, wearing a dark cloak. He approached Thor with caution, and their must've been something in Thor's expression that made him put his hands up as if to placate Thor.

“Fear not, Asgardian, I'm only exploring,” Loki called up from the edge of the forest.

Thor laughed, “you could be here to kill the Allfather with your bare hands and I would be just as happy to see you. Please, I need help.”

Loki approached, climbing up to the rocky ledge Thor laded on and crouching beside him. “Well, what do we have here,” he said as he looked over Thor, already pulling out a pack from under his cloak.

“The results of a hasty trip that I was ill prepared for.”

Loki let out a bark of laughter. “Well, at least you still have your wits about you.”

“It's all I have, currently. I'm Thor, by the way.”

“Loki. Where's the worst of it?”

“My ankle,” Thor grunted.

Thor watched as Loki stooped down at his feet scratching his chin as he looked at Thor's feet. “I guess it's the one with the floppy foot attached to it?”

Thor laughed. “Very astute of you.”

“Yes, well, lets see how bad the damage is,” Loki said as he reached down for the ties of Thor's boot. He cringed before looking back up at Thor. “This will hurt a bit, I'm afraid.”

Thor nodded. “I understand.”

Except Thor really didn't understand. It was excruciating, no matter how gentle or careful Loki was with him. He couldn't breathe until Loki had pried the boot off.

“By the piercing of your screams I can safely assume we are dealing with a broken bone here. That or you've gone into active labor.”

Thor laughed through his tears.

“I hope you don't mind Jotun magic?”

“Do whatever you need.”

Thor watched as Loki carefully took Thor's ankle in to his hands, eyes shut as he pressed his fingers lightly in to the swollen flesh. They began to glow and let off trails of green-blue light, the pain fading enough to bring fresh tears of relief to Thor's eyes.

“You must be a doctor.”

“Almost,” Loki answered, “I'm an apprentice healer still.”

“You're very good at it,” Thor huffed.

“My parents will be glad to hear that.”

Thor groaned when Loki's hands turned cold, further soothing the soreness and swelling around the bone.

As soon as Loki set his foot down Thor was sitting up and capturing Loki's hands with his own, kissing them all over as Loki watched with bewildered amusement.

“I'll take that as a usual way Asgardians thank those who help them?”

“No,” Thor said with a huff of laughter, “just me.”

“Well, lucky me, then.” Loki shook him off and got to his feet, brushing the dust from his palms on his cloak. “You'll be good to walk again, but you should let it rest for a few days still.”

Thor got to his feet with care, groaning in relief to be off the rocky ground. “You are a lifesaver, truly, almost no one comes out this far.”

“Ah, just good luck-”

“Please, how can I thank you?”

“It's nothing, really-”

“No, please, I insist.” Thor grasped at Loki's arms, imploring. “If there's anything I can do to repay you, I'd like to do it.”

Loki studied his face for a few moment, inhaling before saying. “I actually came here looking for some herbs, entirely for medicinal purposes, mind you, and it would probably help to have someone who knows the foliage to get it.”

“Yes! I can help with that.” Thor beamed with excitement at the prospect of having Loki around for a little longer. “You might even find some of what you need at my farm, and if not there, I can take you in to town tomorrow and you'll be able to find what you need there!”

“You are an eager one.”

Thor reluctantly forced his hands down, feeling awkward and shy under Loki's searching gaze. “Sorry, I was just stuck there for hours.”

“No need to apologize, Just take me to this farm of yours.”

“Gladly,” Thor said, nearly slipping again as he tried to walk around Loki.

Loki grabbed his arm. “How about I help with this too.”

“Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly one of those ones I could just keep going on with. It's just nice and fun.


	44. The Misadventures Of Buddy & Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what the fuck this is but I am TIRED and this all I got in me for tonight. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Loki peeked out from his covers to see a pile of golden fluff, aka, his dog – the one he'd somehow managed to inherit through a weird chain of events – giving him _that_ pleading look with his leash already in his mouth. The fact that it had only been a month Loki was getting out of bed early on a freaking saturday morning to do Buddy's bidding was something he was not willing to think about.

“This is why I'm a cat person, you know,” he grumbles as he gets dressed, Buddy at his heels. Loki clips on the bright red harness and clips on the matching leash and they're off.

“Oh my god slow down,” Loki hisses at Buddy, “not all of us have great cardio.”

Buddy just plods along, happy as can be, tail swishing to-and-fro.

They come upon the park, which is now Buddy's absolute favorite place in the whole wide world, and Loki's arm is nearly yanked out of his socket with the force of Buddy's excitement. It's tempting to let him run free for a bit, since there's hardly anyone here, but he restrains himself. He lets Buddy take the lead, and they end up on the worn down dirt running path, with Buddy happily sniffing everything they passed. After about a half hour though, Loki's breathless and gets the feeling that Buddy is looking for something.

“What the hell are you looking for?”

Buddy's tail hangs low as he comes to a stop, sniffing the ground more intensely before looking up and going still, looking out ahead of them.

“Okay, can you stop being creepy?”

Loki is yanked forward as Buddy bolts towards whatever it is he's searching for, his legs and lungs burning trying to keep up with his dog. He's smacked by branches as Buddy makes a sharp turn, tripping over and falling…

Right into a broad chest.

“Merlin! We've talked about this! Claws!”

“Fucking hell Buddy, are you trying to kill me?”

When the chaos settles, Loki finds himself face to face with probably the best looking man he's ever crashed in to. Even with the black cat clinging to his head. Loki stares at him, dumbfounded, for almost a minute, his brain trying to catch up with the situation.

Meanwhile, Buddy's jumping all over the guy while his cat hisses from it's golden-haired perch.

Loki drags his dog back. “Buddy, _down_.”

“Uh, hi,” the guy says when he pries his cat off his now bleeding forehead, holding the annoyed little animal to his chest.

“Sorry about my dog, I don't know what got in to him,” Loki rushes to say, “I only got him a month ago and I still don't know what to do with him.”

The man bursts out in laughter. “Really? A month ago?”

“Yeah?”

“I just got this weirdo a month ago too,” he says, jerking his head to the cat, who gives Loki a look that is almost insulting.

Loki tilts his head, the coincidence almost seems too coincidental. “Really?”

“Yeah! Weird right?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Loki says, pushing back the strange feeling in his gut, “I'm Loki and this guy is Buddy.”

“Thor,” He says, holding out a hand, “and Merlin.”

Buddy inches closer to Thor, focused on Merlin who looks at him upside down, hissing at him in the most half-hearted way Loki's ever seen.

“Your face is really bleeding a lot,” Loki points out, grabbing a tissue from his pocket and stepping forward to press it to the bleeding scratches on Thor's forehead without a thought.

Thor chuckles, replacing Loki's hand when he realizes what he doing. “Thanks.”

“My place is kinda close by if you want to get those bandaged up?”

“Ah, don't worry, I'm kinda near here too, you don't have to trouble yourself.”

“You're kinda bleeding everywhere.”

Thor takes a look down at himself, seeing the dots of blood all over his white t-shirt.

“Thanks, dude,” he says to Merlin.

Merlin yawns before wiggling out of Thor's arms. Buddy descends upon him, sniffing him all over while Merlin lavishes in the attention.

“Well, they seem to be good friends now.”

Loki laughs. “Seems like it.”

Thor gasps, touching the scratches on his forehead.

“Okay, those really need to get cleaned right now.”

“Yeah.”

“How far is your place?” Loki asks.

“Ten minutes after we find our way back out of here.”

“Sounds about as far as my place.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Loki says, looking down at their pets as they play with each other. “How have we not bumped in to each other before?”

Thor frowns in thought. “Don't know, it's weird though, isn't it?”

“Yeah...”

They start their journey out of the wooded patch, Merlin and Buddy trotting along happy as can be in front of them.

“If I don't know any better, it's like they set this up,” Loki wonders aloud, getting an indignant look from Merlin in return.


	45. I ♡ U

Thor sat as his desk, little heart thumping as the rest of the class ran around and laughed, trading pieces of candy with their friends. Thor's stomach felt too weird to even think about candy right then. They had already given out all their valentines, but Thor still had one special one, the one he'd spent days getting just right.

He glanced over at Loki, who sat three rows away, swinging his feet as he read a book. He checked to see of anyone was watching before getting up. He pulled at his clothes self-consciously, his t-shirt suddenly feeling too small. He wavered, wondering if it was worth, Loki might not like it at all, or laugh at him. He tried to remember what his mom said that morning before he got out of the car. That he'd regret it if he didn't try, and to keep his chin up no matter what. He took a deep breath and did just that, climbing across the empty desks to sit at the one in front of Loki. He eyed the mailbox taped to the edge of his desk, just green construction paper with “Loki” written in black marker, the cards and candy inside untouched.

“Hi Loki.”

Loki glanced up at him and around the room suspiciously. “Hi.”

Loki went back to reading and Thor twitched in his seat awkwardly for a minute before gathering the courage to speak again.

“I made you, um, a card.”

Loki looked back up, squinting at Thor. “Really?”

Thor smiled and took that as his opportunity, putting his card on top of Loki's open book. Loki stared at it for a moment, like he wasn't sure if it was going to bite him or not. He picked it up cautiously, and Thor held his breath as he looked at it, watching the expression on Loki's face.

“Do you like it?” he asked when Loki kept staring.

Loki folded it again and sat it down, eyes darting all over the class room before he finally answered, “yeah.”

“I made it green, because I know that's your favorite color.”

Loki smiled, shoulders bunching up to his ears. “Thanks.”

Thor sat up, filled with excitement knowing that Loki liked his card. “I thought, um, that we could maybe play together at recess? I know you usually read, but maybe I could just sit with you?”

“That would be nice.”

It wasn't long before their teacher was telling them to put their coats on and corralling them out the room. The entire class was buzzing with pent up energy, especially Thor, whole was practically skipping beside Loki. Loki seemed more upbeat than usual too, smiling and laughing at Thor's silly faces, his shoulder bumping against Thor's arm as they walked. Thor lead him to a spot he'd found a couple weeks ago, was by the back of the school, so there was hardly anyone around to bother them, and a cool boulder they could sit on. They climbed up, sitting side by side, and Loki offered to read aloud. Thor watched the clouds as he listened to Loki, neither of them noticing the other kids coming until it was too late.

One boy, Greg, stood at the front of the small group, calling out loudly, “I can't believe the runt and Butterball are boyfriends _!_ ”

Loki cringed while the other kids began to cackle, closing his book and hugging it to his chest.

Thor huffed, “go away, Greg.”

“What? You wanna make out with your boyfriend?”

“We're not boyfriends,” Loki snapped back.

One of Greg's friends, Austin, came back with, “aw, poor Butterball, even the runt doesn't want to be his boyfriend.” All the boys laughed even harder.

Thor could feel the lump forming in his throat, anger mixing with his embarrassment. He jumped off the boulder and went at the other boys with his hands clenched to fists.

“Go away,” he shouted back, shoving Greg back in to his friends. Greg stopped laughing, sneering at Thor as he pushed away from his friends and shoved Thor to the ground.

Thor felt the tears spill over as he landed hard on his back, clenching his jaw tightly to keep from crying out. He heard Loki yell something, and speed past him, running right at Greg and kicking his leg out.

Greg let out an ear piercing scream as he crumpled to the ground, both hands cupping his crotch.

“I'm telling the teacher!” One of the boys called out, the three of them leaving Greg behind. Loki turned around, helping Thor up from the ground before grabbing his book from on top of the boulder and dragging Thor towards the back of the school.

“I'm sorry I got you in trouble,” Thor said when they were all alone again, wiping away a few tears from his face.

Loki shrugged. “I've wanted to do that to him for a while, it's okay.”

Thor looked down at his dirt smudged hands, frowning. “It's okay if you don't want to hang out with me again.”

Loki was quiet for a minute, just watching him. “No, I want to hang out with you… you're the first person whose even wanted to hang out with me anyway.”

Thor smiled, looking tentatively back at him. “Cool.”

“Thor? Loki?” Their teacher called to them, looking angry at finding them behind the school. “Both of you come with me.”

Thor offered his hand to Loki, and he hesitated for a second before taking, the both of them smiling as they walked to the teacher.


	46. When Right Feels Wrong

Loki pushed his hand away, eyes staring off in the distance in front of them. “We can't do this anymore.”

Thor's stomach plummeted. His heart began to pound as his mind tried to convince him that this wasn't happening. “What? What do you mean?”

Loki looked over at him, expression aching with all sorts of emotions. Despair, regret, guilt, all pouring from his eyes and the strange twist of his mouth. “I mean that we can't do this anymore, Thor.”

“But-” Thor was panting, reaching out for Loki again, only to drop his hand. “Why? Don't you l-”

“It's not that I don't-” Loki inhaled shakily, looking down at his hands as he twisted them in to his shirt. “It's everything else, Thor. I'm married, you're married. _You have kids._ ”

Thor turned to Loki and grabbed his shoulders, then his face. “I would leave them for you.”

Tears spilled over Loki's cheeks, his smile tight and pained. “I know you would, and part of me would really love to just say the word and have you all to myself… but if you did that, you wouldn't really be the man I fell in love with, would you?”

Thor's jaw hung slack, his hand dropping away to hang listlessly at his sides.

Loki let out a small, pained laugh that turned in to a sob. “I hate this.”

Thor couldn't speak, and just stood there watching as his heart was torn to pieces.

Loki looked up at him, taking a hesitant step closer. “I love you so much, Thor, more than anyone, I think, and maybe if it was a different life-” Loki let out another sob-laugh, wiping at the tears on his face. “-maybe we would've met at a better time, and everything would have been great.”

Loki took another half-step closer, cupping Thor's cheeks in his hands as he pressed a soft kiss against Thor's lips and pulling away before Thor could react. Thor watched, numb and frozen in place, as Loki stepped away, his vision making Loki a blur.

“Goodbye, Thor.”


	47. 23andLoki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo, Odin, you whore.

The older sister, Thor had known about. The fact that she was in jail for _mu_ _r_ _der_ was a surprise, but he'd learned about her existence(and his father's first marriage) a long time ago.

He'd originally decided to do the DNA ancestry test to see if he had any long lost extended family. He'd always kinda wanted those big family holidays the other kids had, but his mom was an only child and his father was shifty about his history. He was quite surprised when his results came back to find that he had a half brother just a couple towns away, and just a few months younger than him.

Thor's mom had not been happy to learn about it. His dad wasn't too pleased about his secret being out, but fuck him, he was the lying, cheating bastard.

And a new problem quickly arose for Thor after the discovery: he was kinda obsessing about this new sibling. Which was weird. _Definitely_ weird. He even started even having dreams about him – _Loki_ – all sorts of _weird_ dreams that lingered in his head for days after. He fought off his own urge to reach out to Loki, because that could only make this worse, but then one day he got a call from a number he didn't recognize.

“Hello?”

“Um, hi, I'm Loki,” came a voice that he knew from those weird dreams, a tingle crawling up his spine. “And I think I might be your brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And many strange, sexy ~family reunions~ ensued.


	48. An Inability To Write Historical Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and tbh I tried only a little.

“ _It's your farm boy, Loki!”_

“ _Shut up, Erna.”_

Thor felt his face flood with heat as he shut the door to the brothel behind him, the woman striding off to the bar while Loki made his way down the stairs to greet Thor. As always, he managed to take Thor's breath away. He'd been trekking here from his family's orchard every week for a few years now, since he'd come to the city with his friends for a rowdy week of debauchery and inadvertently found himself besotted with Loki that night. Thor had only been sixteen – most likely too young to be anywhere near a brothel – and Loki had been the most strange and intriguing person he'd ever laid his eyes on. He'd expected the women, heavily rouged and bosoms hanging out the their shiny, colorful dresses, but a slim, sophisticated man in one of those dresses, made up like one of the other women, had sent his heart and mind racing. Loki had charmed the money right out of his pocket and Thor spent the night having every filthy thought(and so many thoughts that had never crossed his mind) brought in to reality. He'd left that brothel and went back home with a goal in his mind – to see Loki again.

And every week since then Thor would scrape up whatever money was left over of his pay from his father and make his way to the city, go straight to that brothel for a night with Loki.

“Hello, my dear,” Loki said with a fond smile, reaching out and stroking Thor's cheek as he leaned in to kiss the other.

“Hello,” Thor sighed, eyes fluttering with the touches.

“What has my favorite costumer brought for me today?” Loki eyed the basket hanging in the crook of his arm.

Thor felt bashful all of a sudden, his little gift seemed a bit silly now that he was supposed to present it to him. “Well, um, we've started harvesting the apples this week and I thought I'd bring some of the extras...”

Loki laughed, not in mocking way, but with affection, since he'd dealt with Thor being ridiculous many times now. “You're always so thoughtful,” he said, taking the basket from Thor and then his hand, leading him up the stairs and to his room.

Thor felt his nerves dissipate when they got inside. Here felt like his own little world with Loki. Loki sat the basket down on the little table in the back of the room, turning back to Thor, skirt swishing across the floor as he sauntered up to, placing his hands upon Thor's chest.

“Lets take care of you, shall we?”

–

“These apples are very good,” Loki said as he sat up against the headboard, Thor's head pressed to his bare hip. With deft hands he carved another slice off it, feeding it to Thor.

“I'll tell the trees you like their fruit,” Thor mumbled as he crunched on the slice.

Loki hummed.

“Or perhaps you can tell them yourself, one day,” Thor said boldly, kneading his fingers in to a pale thigh.

“Thor,” Loki sighed.

“I know, I know,” he grumbled, “but are you sure you would never take up on my offer?”

“I feel like we've had this conversation before-”

“I know, but I'm not asking you to run off and marry me like you seem to think.” Thor sat up in front of Loki, watching him even if the other man refused to look him in the eye. “I'm offering you a different job opportunity.”

“Ah yes, toiling away on an orchard for pennies-”

“Is it so much worse than this?” Thor grasped Loki's wrist, the one whose hand was holding a pocket knife, and pulled it towards him, as if Loki didn't know he had a hand shaped bruise on the upper part of his arm.

Loki's jaw twitched, eying the bruise with obvious distress and yanking his arm back. Thor sat back against the headboard beside Loki, taking the pocket knife and partially eaten apple, slicing in to it and putting the piece to Loki's lips.

Loki's tongue flicked out and took the slice, looking off in to the distance as he chewed and they sat in silence.

“I care about you, Loki,” Thor said, “I know I'm just a young, idealistic boy from the country, and I know this is _complicated_ , but I just want you to be safe.”

Loki looked over at him, the corners of her mouth twitching upward. “I know.” He reached up to cup Thor's cheek, leaning over to kiss his jaw.

Thor smiled, hands stilling, and closed his eyes, letting himself imagine.

“Maybe I'll take you up on it, one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some porn but my brain just wasn't here for it, sorry y'all.


	49. There Has To Be An Easier Way To Acquire A Sandwich

Thor had waited patiently, learning everything he could ever want to know about Loki. He lurked in the shadows, became the mysterious breeze that brushed the hair off his neck and made him shiver. The eyes that he always felt, but never saw.

He watched and waited for his opportunity to present itself. It was against protocol, but this was different.

One day, Loki let out a heavy sigh, staring at the barren landscape that was his refrigerator, home in his tiny and equally barren kitchenette. He grumbled, softly, “god-fucking-dammit, I'd sell my fucking soul for a sandwich right now.”

That was good enough for Thor. He materialized behind Loki, plate already in hand. “That can be arranged.”

Loki screamed and Thor smiled brightly, finally able to let his love know of his existence.


	50. One Must Assert Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so:  
> 1.) CHAPTER 50 WOOOOO WE'VE MADE IT HALFWAY THROUGH WOOOOOOOOO!!! I kinda can't believe I've made it this far, lets hope I can keep this train a-going for the last 50.  
> 2.) this is actually set in a universe of a fic I want to eventually write a whole Thing for (got other shit I wanna get done first, tho). Some basic facts/context that aren't obvious in a little snippet: it's a a/b/o, intersex(and all around ambiguously gendered and young)!Loki, biker gang leader!Thor fic.  
> 3.) it's basically gonna be Pure Self Indulgence Fic of all my favorite things, very #treatyoself  
> 4.) I've been thinking about this scene since I went to bed last night so I literally could not write anything other than this, thank you for coming to this TEDtalk, goodnight.

Loki's frozen behind the bar as _she_ – some fucking blonde bimbo beta whose been eyefucking Thor since her and flock of giggly sorority sisters came stumbling in to the bar already shitfaced – along with a couple of her more brave friends waltz over to the table where Thor and his buddies have been smoking, drinking beers, playing game after rowdy game of poker. He can't hear what they're saying, but he's pretty sure they're pulling some stupid, faux-coy “gosh, can you guys teach _us_ how to play?” horsehit. _Tee_ -fucking- _hee_.

Loki's already been calling her Bitch in his head all night, but when she strolls right over to Thor and plants her ass in his lap like she belongs there, he's screaming _FUCKING BITCH_ in his head like some sort of demon has taken over. Thor, for his part, does absolutely fucking _nothing_ – and Loki tries to remind himself that, yeah, Thor's promised Loki that he's the only one for him now, he doesn't want to be a giant cheating manwhore like his dad was, and Loki really wants to believe he was being honest when he said that – so, why doesn't he shove the fucking thirsty beta bitch off him?

Loki turns his back to the rest of the bar, huffing and puffing through his nose like a fucking angry dragon. He wipes at some glasses as hard as he can for some sort of release, and then something Frigga told him climbs through the thick, sticky muck of possessive rage filling his head, her soft, kind voice betraying the words she's said: “There was a reason Odin's dalliances were always _behind_ my back, dear, and it was because those women knew if they did anything in front of me, I wouldn't show them a _shred_ of mercy.”

Loki glances at the mirror lining the back of the bar, looks as Fucking Bitch giggles at Thor and tries desperately to get him to return her thirsty as fuck gaze. Thor is, thank fuck, more focused on the cards in his hand and his beer than the over eager skank in his lap.

Loki squares his narrow shoulders and tosses the rag to the counter. “Peter, I'm taking my break.”

Peter's desperately trying to not spill the too-full pitchers of beer he's about to carry out to a table. “Um, okay?”

Loki marches out from behind the bare, head held high.

Val and Sif interrupt their makeout session to each give Loki a look, and then Sif takes a peek at Thor's table. “Oh boy.”

Loki's got his eyes set on that brassy yellow hair that she keeps flipping around, casually cracking his knuckles while his boots clomp on the old wooden floor. He doesn't give himself time to think or hesitate as he approaches, simply reaching forward and grabbing a big clump at the back by the roots, using his bodyweight as he yanks as hard as he can. There's a startled screech as her head is jerked back, taking her off balance and sending her tumbling off Thor's lap. He sneers when he gets his hand back with a cheap extension tangled in to his fingers.

“What the fuck?” she snaps at him from the floor, holding her head. “You crazy fucking bitch!”

Loki looks down at her past his nose and kicks her legs out of his way, stepping between Thor and Fandral's chairs and spinning slowly to face her before he plops down on Thor's lap. Right where Loki is meant to be.

Thor looks amused – a little proud, even – as he greets Loki. “Hey, baby.”

Loki smiles, leaning in to give Thor a thorough, messy kiss.

The friend of Fucking Bitch, which Loki decides in an instant is Dumb Bitch, decides to not mind her business from the comfort of Fandral's lap. “Hey, what the fuck, you think you can just-”

Loki rocks on to his feet and swings, knocking her head into Fandral's with a swift and vicious slap.

“Woah!” Thor pulls Loki back in to lap by the hip, laughing as he says, “you've made you point now, baby.”

Loki huffs, draping his arms around Thor's shoulders while Fucking Bitch & Company scamper back to the booth from whence they came. Thor goes back to his game like nothing has even happened, taking a quick drag from his cigarette and keeping it pinched between his index and middle finger as he strokes Loki's bare thigh.

“I'm out,” Fandral calls out, tossing his cards to the table under a chorus of protest.

“The fuck dude?”

Fandral gives Thor a lascivious wink. “There are a bunch of bruised lady-egos over there, and I'm just the guy to soothe them.” He smiles at Loki. “Thank you, by the way.”

Loki rolls his eyes and buries his nose in Thor's hair.

“That _was_ pretty hot,” Thor says as he sets the cigarette between his lips, giving Loki a wink as he reaches out to pick up a new card. “I think I like you all angry and possessive over me.”

“Yeah?” Loki felt himself flush, squirming a little. “Well, just be careful, since I could get pretty pissed at _you_ if you don't push the bitch off next time.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Loki grabbed Thor's jaw and forced him to look Loki in the eye. “You'll just have to wait and see.”

Thor practically purred, eyes going dark as his fingers digging in to Loki's thigh. He threw his cards on the table without looking away from Loki. “I'm out.”


	51. Cold

“You know this case is totally cold, right?”

Thor nodded without looking up from the file laying open on his desk. He flipped through the scant information the original investigators had gathered, chewing on his lip.

The other detective sighed, patting on his shoulder as he walked away. “It's your life, man, but if I had that face I'd be doing more fun shit with it.

Thor ignored him, flipping through the pictures clipped to the file. A few washed out mugshots for minor infractions – underage drinking and the like – and one smaller, crinkled up photo, one that looked like it was taken by a friend or family member. The face that had looked so dour and pissed in the mugshots was smiling, cheeks flushed and green eyes sparkling. Lively and lovely.

Thor exhaled slowly, staring at the photo as he propped his head up against his fist.

“I'm gonna find out what happened to you, Loki, don't worry.”


	52. The Joy Of Working With Cats (And Loki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another witch-y one, now with more Thor witchery.

There's a rattle from the bookshelf behind him, and then four little paws land hard on Thor's shoulder, jostling his arm as he tries to write out a spell.

“Hello, brother,” Thor sighs. A black tail flicks across his eyes.

“I'm trying to work here,” Thor says while Loki crawls in to his lap. “It's almost spring and you know how I bust I get when people start planting crops.”

Loki stands on his hind legs getting in Thor's face and purring loudly.

Thor huffs, slapping his pen to the desk and shoving his journal back as he flops against the back of his chair. “If you want my attention why don't you jus-”

Loki's suddenly _Loki_ , all pale and long limb-ed and very naked, in his lap, his smile smug. “I thought you'd never ask.”

Thor can hardly get a laugh out before Loki's lunging at him, his mouth captured in a kiss and his chair falling back with the weight of them.


	53. 2,500 Words Of Me Being Too Horny For My Own Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka I got in the mood for Thor to have A Really Big Ole SCHLONG and spent a few hours of my life writing about it.

Loki had been left on the doorstop of an orphanage just a day after he'd been born. The reason he'd come to the attention of the Allfather and Allmother had been that Loki was clearly something special. Magic poured from him unbidden, wreaking havoc in the nursery. His shape was strange too, one that further indicated his innate aptitude towards sorcery, and that he simply could not be raised in a simple orphanage on the outskirts of Asgard. And then the Allmother had taken him into her arms and decided at once that Loki would be raised alongside her other son, Baldur, and she would personally shape him in to the powerful sorcerer he was clearly born to be.

It would also set him directly in Thor's sights.

–

The war with Jotunheim raged on and on. Until Loki was full grown man and able to get a taste of battle himself, safely from the outer edges, casting spell after to spell to enhance the protections for the soldiers and set traps to give them advantages against their much larger opponents.

Even still, the war would eventually come to a draw, with two weary, old kings calling a truce and hiding behind the lock, neutral doors of the palace if Vanheim until they'd hashed out a treaty both were pleased with.

Loki, unbeknownst to him, had become a valuable piece of it.

“You're lucky that I was able to convince Laufey to allow you to stay in Asgard,” Odin had grumbled, “he wanted me to send you there, but I convinced him that it would be better for both you and your betrothed to stay here, given your status as a prince.”

Loki had sat there staring at his dinner, dumbfounded at having been sold to Jotunheim's most powerful warrior mage. The one who had single-handedly killed the most Aesir soldiers since he'd been old enough to join the ranks. Loki had thought his magic to be fascinating and terrifying the few times they had been in the same battle, the way he conjured lightening and wind was something Loki had never seen or heard of before. In some other circumstances, he would have loved to pick apart his magic, to see how it functioned, where it came from… But now that he was supposed to _marry_ the beast?

“At least with the both of you here I can make sure he does not mistreat you.”

“Thank you, father,” Loki had said through gritted teeth.

–

Loki knew before the betrothed that Thor was a halfling runt, he'd seen him from a afar in those few battles and noticed his height compared to the other Jotunn warriors. He'd expected Thor to be close to his height, or maybe a little taller than that, as that had been the impression he'd gotten from his spot on the battle field.

Well, apparently his memory was off, because Thor was at least three heads taller than Loki, quite possibly four, and a wall of cobalt blue muscle.

Loki had gulped when Thor tromped in to the throne room with the rest of the royal Jotunn entourage, clearly dressed by someone else because a brute like _that_ would never wear a skirt so delicate and jewel encrusted. It seemed at least that someone had taught the beast manners, managing a polite(if gruff) introduction to the court of Asgard.

And then, of course, he set his eyes on Loki, and all shreds of restrained and royal propriety left with a lecherous smirk. His deep, rumbling voice shook Loki's ribs, and Loki could only stand there, frozen, as Thor took his hand in his giant calloused one, and kissed his knuckles with the utmost of tenderness, his red gaze locked on to Loki's.

“I look forward to getting to know you, my prince.”

–

Having chaperons along for these meetings was ridiculous, he and Thor were both grown and Thor had clearly led of a life misdeeds -not even counting what happens in a war- but Loki was happy to have something to keep Thor restrained. His gaze was always hungry when it was on Loki, and it made his spine go all quivery in a not wholly unpleasant way that Loki would really prefer to not give much thought to, for now.

Loki did find his own eyes to be quite famished around Thor, always looking at that huge expanse of vivid blue skin, a maze of heritage lines, battle scars, and runes and sigils he'd clearly carved in to his own flesh, ones meant to enhance spells or give protection. His hair was blond, shaved to the scalp at the sides(where more runes were carved) and the long part down the middle plaited and fastened with jeweled clasps.

Thor tapped his knuckles on the table they sat at, having tea that neither of them drank, each one decorated with a rune. He watched Loki with that infernal smirk, his large thighs spread wide in the large chair he'd been provided.

“Did you get the gifts I sent, my little prince?” Thor said, voice rumbling soft and low like the thunder of distant storm.

Loki sucked in a breath with a shiver before he answered. “I did, yes,” he answered, unable to get his voice anything beyond a soft, husky whisper. “They were lovely.”

Thor had sent him an impressive bride price, Loki could admit with ease. There were the usual things: lots of furs and skins from animals he'd never seen, jewels and precious stones, nuggets of metals that were rare to find on Asgard. Thor had even sent him a load of old, rare books on magic, along with some uncommon objects meant for advanced spell work, which had been surprisingly touching.

But Loki knew what gifts Thor was _really_ speaking of. The trunk that held lubricants that made the skin slippery and warm, and many strange toys that managed to confound Loki for a few moments before he spotted the centerpiece of it all. The _very_ large phallus made of smooth shiny stone.

Thor's smirk stretched in to a lewd smile. “Did you try any of the toys?”

Loki squirmed, his neck going hot under his stiff collar. “I, um-”

After a few hours to get over the horror of it, Loki's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he'd slicked the thing up with one of the tingly lubricants and tried to spear his cunny on the thick head, and left feeling all stretched and aching from just that.

Thor's eyes followed the way Loki's legs twitched at the memory.

“I carved it myself, you know,” Thor explained, sliding his hips farther forward in the chair. Loki's eyes fell in to his lap, throat dry. “Shaped it after the real thing.”

Loki whimpered.

–

They were finally wed, locked away in their new quarters in the palace, made to fit Thor's not-quite-giant stature and his own. As soon as the the doors had closed and locked behind them, their honeymoon started officially, Thor had scooped him up with a thrilling ease, his body feeling small and so light in Thor's massive arms. Thor stripped Loki as they walked, tearing off his clothes without a care and tossing them aside.

Loki was eventually rendered naked, clinging to Thor's shoulders and kissing Thor desperately, rolling his hips and rubbing his cock all over Thor's belly, while Thor's large fingers rubbed at the lips of his cunt. He was so lost in the sensations that he hadn't realized they had reached their bedroom before Thor was tossing them on to their huge, plush bed. Loki lay spread eagle, trembling as Thor loomed over him in the warm light of the fire and torches. Thor reached out, sliding the rough pad of his middle finger up the length of his slit and cock, making Loki writhe.

Loki watched as Thor casually unfastened the heavy skirt around his hips, his cock springing forward and leaking from the shining, purple head.

“You're so small,” Thor observed, his finger circling around Loki's clenching opening. His voice was somehow even deeper than usual, pouring out like thick, warm honey that made Loki's nerves scream for more. “I'll hardly fit inside.”

Loki keened, twisting his fists in to the bedding. It had been the only thing Loki could think about since coming face to face with his intended. The brute holding him down and taking everything he wanted from Loki, making Loki take his bludgeon of a cock to the hilt until he was satisfied and Loki was nothing but a gaping _mess_.

“I think you like the sound of that as much as I do,” Thor said, the tip of his finger slipping inside Loki's cunt for a moment.

“Yes,” Loki mewled, rocking his hips to try and follow Thor's hand as it pulled away. Loki could hardly think, let alone move, as Thor knelt at the side of the bed, dragging Loki's hips to the edge. And then all he could do was cry out and wriggle as Thor swallowed down his cock and slotted two thick fingers inside him, the stretch of just those incredible. Thor alternated between sucking Loki's cock while he fingered him and stroking him while he speared Loki with his wicked tongue. Loki was weeping and shivering all over, worked up in to a frenzy when Thor eventually pulled back, wiping the juices from his facial hair and sucking it off his fingers.

Thor stood once more, his cock nearly indigo now, drooling profusely. One of the lubricants had been set out so very helpfully on the nightstand, and Thor made the short trip to it, pouring a thick line of it over the length of his cock. He clenched his teeth as he stroked himself, rubbing it in as he came to stand between Loki's trembling legs again.

“I've been dreaming of this since I saw you in battle, my little prince,” Thor rumbled. He griped the back of Loki's thigh and pushed it to his chest, while the other hand guided his cock to the mouth of Loki's cunt, the head hot and smooth as he rubbed it all over his lips. “I got caught in one of your nasty little tricks and then I saw _you_ , out on one of your little towers, away from the action.”

Thor pushed forward and Loki gasped. It _burned_.

“I fantasized about capturing you and taking you to my tent,” Thor grunted, “punishing you for being a nasty little trickster and showing you what a real warrior mage is.”

Loki's breath left him with strained whine, body gone tight as a bowstring. He could imagine it, him and Thor in some dirty tent in Jotunheim, Thor laying him on the half-frozen ground, bearish and so rough with Loki's small body.

“Such a tiny slip of a thing.” Thor let out a huff of laughter, the hand on Loki's thigh giving a light squeeze. “I couldn't stop thinking about delicate and pale you'd look impaled on my cock, and I came so hard I saw stars when I stroked myself that night.”

Loki sobbed, both from Thor's words and from how he pushed in another inch.

“I knew I _needed_ to have you then, and it looks as though the Norns decided to smile upon.”

If Thor kept talking, Loki did not hear it, his mind gone to the stretch between his thighs. Thor pushed on, carving a space for himself in Loki's body. His hands held Loki's waist, letting out a groan when his fingers touched in the middle of Loki's back. His hips jerked forward and Loki yelped, hands grasping Thor's forearms. Thor started to fuck him, pushing the air out of Loki's chest with each short thrust.

Thor pulled out, Loki's eyes shooting open to see what stopped him, only to have Thor's cock slapped against his belly, hips pressed up tight to Loki's body, one of his hands releasing Loki's waist to hold his cock steady. Loki whimpered at seeing Thor's cock next to his own little pink one, how far up it would reach if Thor bullied the whole thing inside.

Thor smirked. “Do you think you can do it, my little prince?”

Loki could only sob, head falling back to the bed.

Thor hummed, sliding himself back in to Loki's body. Loki wailed, twitching at the fullness. Thor held him steady, fucking him slow and steady, each thrust reaching deeper. The sounds they made were obscene, Loki growing more and more slick with each pass. Thor grunted, his muscles straining as he held back and kept his pace slow.

Loki didn't want slow, he wanted what Thor had imagined – what himself had imagined – the power and roughness, a ravaging.

Loki grabbed at Thor's arms, pulling and whining to get Thor's attention.

Thor's lids opened slowly, eyes swamped with darkness.

“Show me,” Loki gasped.

It took Thor a moment to catch on, then his eyes lit with exhilaration, his smile satisfying something deep in Loki. He took Loki by the hips, his grip tight but not bruising, and began to fuck into Loki faster. Loki screamed, back arching, clinging to Thor's arms and his heart pumping loud in his ears. His body was forced to fit around Thor's massive cock, stuffing him to the brim. His own cock leaked all over his belly, ignited from the inside by Thor's cock constant rubbing against the walls of his cunt, mirrored by the sparks running up and down his spine. The pleasure was overwhelming. He wept and drooled, only vaguely registering the deep rumbles of Thor's voice as he fucked Loki brainless.

The build up to his orgasm was swift and devastating, making him thrash and convulse as every nerve in his body fired at once. Thor had not stilled once, his hips pistoning even faster, growling as his gripe tightened, his cock thumping with the beat of his heart as Loki's body fluttered around him.

Loki cried Thor's name weakly as he gave one last thrust, pressed hip to hip as Thor emptied his cock with a long, bone shaking moan.

Loki's skin felt like it was on fire when he started to finally come down, shivering from over-stimulation as Thor pulled out slowly, gasping when cool air hit his most sensitive flesh. Thor held his knees open with the tips of his fingers, tilting his head and giving a small grunt of approval as he looked between Loki's legs.

With boneless arms, Loki reached down past his spent cock and felt the sticky mess between his thighs, keening as he slipped his fingers inside his tender cunt with ease.

Thor inhaled with a hiss between his sharp teeth, drawing Loki's eyes back to his face. Thor looked back at him, expression a mix of arousal and fondness, and reached over to cup Loki's face. Loki leaned in to the touch, lashes fluttering back at his husband.

“The Norns really have smiled upon me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	54. Oh Look, Another High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love them with all my stupid heart OKAY??
> 
> Also a bit of TW for some vague/alluded to transphobia/bullying.

Loki didn't have friends. She thought she'd had them, but she figured out very quickly after she came out that she'd been very wrong about that. Friends would betray you. Friends would talk to the people who wanted you to suffer the most and tell them every little thing that would hurt you the absolute worst.

Friends weren't worth the trouble. So, Loki just kept her head down, did her schoolwork, and didn't talk unless she needed to. It's kept her out of trouble with all but the most dedicated assholes. And it appeared a new asshole loomed in the horizon.

He's some new guy named Thor, big and tall, with short, choppy, blondish hair, and looks like he's either constipated all the time or just really fucking pissed. Either way, not someone Loki particularly wants to be on the radar of, but her science teacher didn't get that memo and put him with Loki as lab partners anyway. And he just _had_ to show up in the middle of the week so she was stuck going through and explaining everything they'd been working on to this point.

“Nice handwriting,” he had said when Loki showed him her notes, and while Loki was pretty proud of how nicely they looked, she really couldn't tell if the guy meant it as a compliment or not. He didn't say a word after that.

But he kept popping up everywhere Loki looked, it seemed. Looming about in a dark hoodie and with a constant frown. Not that he was _following_ Loki, of course, the fact was that this school wasn't all that big and it was just that he happened to end up in a lot of Loki's classes and his locker was in the same hall as Loki's.

And _maybe_ Loki thought Thor was kind of hot, but he probably thought Loki was some sort of freak, or would when he was helpfully informed of that eventually.

-

Thor had been at Loki's school for about two weeks when an incident happened. It wasn't much, in the grand scheme of things, just a bunch of _fun new decorations_ on her locker. Probably a gift from the guys who came to school extra early for practice. But Thor had showed up in the otherwise empty hall while Loki was taking all the crap off, and had certainly noticed Loki crying. Which was just great, really, show the new angry asshole in town how _easy_ it was to hurt her. Just fantastic. Loki even had to get within feet of him to throw the pile of paper and duct tape away ( _still weeping!_ ) since his locker was right beside the nearest garbage can. Loki didn't even bother looking up from the floor, nearly running down the hallway to get to a bathroom, which were at least empty right now.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in science class, Loki's face still hot and eyes puffy under a fresh layer of makeup. Thor didn't say anything, but he squirmed in his seat a lot more than usual, which was all Loki needed to know.

-

Loki stared out the glass doors from her seat at the table at the farthest end of the cafeteria, poking at her spaghetti. It was a cold and gloomy day, which just perfectly matched her mood.

Thor's transparent reflection crept up behind her's, still wearing that scowl as he plopped down into the seat beside her with a plastic grocery bag. She stared as he pulled out his lunch –a couple of messy peanut butter sandwiches, a half-full bag of potato chips, and a few cartons of school issued chocolate milk. Thor acknowledged her with a grunt before looking away and digging in to his food.

Loki watched him for a little while longer, trying to make sense of what was happening, before giving in and eating a bit of her own lunch.

-

It kept happening. Thor would just… hover.

Loki would notice him, stare for a minute, and Thor would acknowledge her with a grunt before going back to whatever he was doing.

It was disconcerting, especially when she started looking forward to it.

-

“ _So, what, are you and Loki… what the hell would you even call it?_ ”

Loki stopped before the corner, heart leaping in to her throat as she heard the familiar laughs from the guys who seemed to relish in tormenting her the most. (Josh, Mike, and David - she could pin point each one from laugh alone.)

“Fuck off.”

“C'mon, man, you can get some real pus-”

Loki flinched at the sound of someone being slammed against the lockers, peeking around the corner to see Thor with his forearm pressed to Josh's throat while the other two stood frozen in shock.

“Don't fucking touch me.”

He released Josh, glaring at the other two as he coughed, _daring_ them to try something. There were a few curses, but no one seemed inclined to try taking on Thor, all three turning away.

Loki ducked in to the classroom beside her, pressed against the wall as the three guys walked by, bitching about Thor under their breaths. Loki slipped out as soon as their voices faded, looking around the corner to find Thor still at his locker. Loki walked up to her own, trying to seem unaffected by what she saw.

“I saw you over there,” Thor said.

Loki's hand stilled on the lock, glancing over at Thor.

“Those guys fuck with you a lot?”

Loki shrugged, putting in her combination and opening the door, letting it hide the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks.

-

Loki had never skipped school before. She'd thought about it a lot, but never managed to go through with it. But when Thor had come up to her in a the hallway, leaning so his mouth was close to her ear and asked, “ _you want to get out of here for a little while?_ ” it seemed like there was no other answer than yes.

She learned that Thor had a terribly loud beater of a car, and that they both liked the same kind of music, and that Thor could, in fact, _smile_. It was a really nice one, too.

“I've moved around a lot,” Thor explained after Loki stumbled out a question about why Thor always acted like such an asshole, “I've learned it doesn't pay to be friendly.”

“So why have you-?” Loki trailed off with a gesture, because Loki wouldn't call what Thor had been doing “friendly” in the traditional sense.

Thor let out a warm, quiet chuckle and shrugged his shoulders. “It was because of the day with the signs, it just seemed like you… needed some backup, I guess?” Thor let out another laugh, scratching the back of his head. “I don't know, it just seemed like a good idea.”

Loki's belly did a flip, heart settling in a faster rhythm.

“Sorry for being kinda creepy about it.”

“It's okay,” Loki said quickly, “I was just confused, since most people don't go out of their way to be around me nowadays.”

“Most people are kinda stupid.”

Loki let out a sudden bark of laughter, throwing her head back and bumping her shoulder in to Thor's. Loki was startled when she looked back at him and found him smiling at her, showing teeth and everything, eyes brighter than usual. Loki got warm all over, another giggle bubbling up.

Thor looked down at himself, tugging at his shirt and saying softly, “you have a really nice laugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more outwardly grumpy loner!Thor with a soft lil teddy bear center in my life, tbh.


	55. Clean and Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one I wrote some of a few years ago, namely their backgrounds and the cologne idea, the rest of it is nice and fresh. 😆

_Clean_ and _Dirty_.

The whole gimmick was a money grab, and a good one too. Selling two similar but slightly different smelling colognes because they were for your contrasting moods was fucking brilliant, really. Add in two of the most famous names with it and you would have pure gold.

–

Loki - who went by only that - had the classic rags to riches story people creamed themselves over: Discovered at fifteen literally on the streets, he'd been scrubbed and primped and slapped on to the runways of New York and Paris, his star exploding and flying high overnight. And, more importantly, it stayed there. Despite his low rent ( _yet mysterious_ ) beginnings, Loki slipped right in to the fame and fortune the supermodel life brought on like one of his pairs of perfectly fitted thigh-high boots. He had that Bowie-esque, androgynous alien sort of look that people ate up with a spoon. He could sell just about anything – makeup, clothes, cars – hell, he could probably sell wrenches if you paid him enough for it.

Thor Odinson had been raised by a nice, decently well off family, but his fame came in a sudden gust as well. It started with a picture of him at one of his semi-pro rugby games, the shot of him giving the camera a big, bloodied grin going viral in half a damned second. He was a pro soon after, becoming a household name in about four seconds. He became a spokesperson for an athletic apparel company in the off season, which got him offers from other companies. He retired from rugby before a career ending injury got him and moved on to modeling full time. (With a few acting gigs here and there. Mostly roles where should he have felt the desire to ask, “what's my motivation?” the director would have just handed him a very large check and told him to take his shirt off.)

Somehow, in the ten or so years of their side-by-side fame they never crossed paths.

Perhaps it should have stayed that way.

–

Thor was _Clean_ , citrusy and woodsy, he was the one you were proud to bring home to mom. _Clean_ was The Boss. _Clean_ was freshly pressed suits and expensive champagne with caviar. The suave angel on your shoulder.

Loki was _Dirty_ , all smokey and musky, he was the cousin no one talked about. _Dirty_ got blown in the bathroom of a seedy nightclub. _Dirty_ was the embodiment of The Party Life. The sexy devil on the other shoulder.

Fucking brilliant, honestly. If only they could get their spokesmen to get along for, like, five goddamn minutes.

“ _I'm_ fine,” Thor started, gesturing to Loki as he spoke to the director, “it's the brat that has the problem.”

Loki spun on his heel, kohl-smeared eyes flaming with rage. “ _I'm_ the brat!? I'm sorry, I don't remember throwing a fit because they didn't put the right _mustard_ on my sandwich!”

“You threw your coffee because it wasn't the right temperature,” Thor spat back.

“Oh whatever, you dumbass meathead.”

“Fucking drama queen.”

Loki smiled viciously. “I _am_ the Queen, bitch, so _kneel_.”

Thor huffed like a bull, going full on Beast Mode with his chest puffed out and fists reared back.

“Guys!” The director shouted, bravely getting between the two towering models. “No fucking fighting on set.”

“So we'll take it outside,” Thor growled through the powerful clench of his jaw.

“Oh, look at our big, tough boy,” Loki popped back, talking in an over-the-top sweet baby voice that only served to piss Thor off even more.

“FUCK!” The director shouted. “I will fire the fucking both of you right now if you don't quit it.”

The threat of lost money was the only thing that got the two to stand down, huffing and puffing as they went their respective corners – a.k.a. their dressing rooms.

Angie, the lowly intern who had been standing at the edge of the room for the entire skirmish blinked out of the daze she went in to, timidly walking up to the director. “Sir, do you want me to get you anything?”

The director let out a long sigh with out looking at her, pinching the bridge of his nose, he said, “besides a miracle to get these two to work together? My blood pressure pills would be nice.”

“Yes, sir.” Angie nodded, going off at once to where she knew the director kept his bag.

Angie moved quick through the maze of crew and props, making her way around the set. She found the director's bag and dug through the pockets until she found the bottle of medication, starting her journey back until she noticed a door she hadn't before. She poked her head inside, flicking the switch just a reach away. It was full of random props and costumes, not too small, and thought back on some the long nights she had staring at her phone or laptop. The door locked from the outside, even...

She gave a thoughtful frown to the space and shrugged. “It's worth a shot.”

She ran back to the director, giving him the pills. “When do you think we'll try shooting again?”

“Ugh, I don't even want to think about it right now,” the director groaned, “just go ahead and take your lunch now, check back in an hour.”

“Alright, sir.”

Perfect. She can at least give this ridiculous plan a shot. She took a minute to think it out, and went for Loki first.

“Mr.– um, Loki?”

Sharp green eyes snapped at her from the screen of his phone, and she had to work to not let her nerves get the better of her.

“The seamstress says she wants to try another outfit while we have a minute?”

Loki rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. “Another one? Can't anyone just fucking decide-”

“It'll only take a second.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” Loki grumbled as he set his phone down and pushed himself out of his chair, dragging his feet behind Angie as she lead him to the room. She directed him in with a bright smile.

“Where the hell is she?”

“She'll be just a second, sir,” Angie said as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

“Mr. Odinson?” She said, feeling bolder in her plan as she knocked on Thor's open door. Thor looked up from his phone, giving her a small, only _mostly_ forced smile.

“Cynthia says there's a kid here to get an autograph and some pictures?”

Thor quirked an eyebrow. “Really? Here?”

Angie gave him an apologetic look and shrugged. “She just told me to come and get you.”

Thor sighed, tossing his phone as he kicked his feet off the vanity, fixing the shiny grey suit as he stood. Angie crossed her fingers as she lead him to the room, hoping Loki hadn't gone totally rabid in the few minutes she'd left him, this definitely wouldn't work if Loki was already screaming his head off.

He wasn't, thankfully, and it was easy enough to unlock the door very quickly and guide Thor inside as he plastered on a giant, showy grin.

“What the hell are _you_ doing in here?”

“I should ask _you_ that.”

Angie shut the door just as Thor began to turn, turning the lock right as the doorknob jiggled.

There was some muffled shouts, and then banging on the door, making Angie jump back. She gave a quick look around the room, relaxing when she noticed that most of the crew had dispersed for the time being. She shoved a folding chair under the doorknob, dragging a couple of the larger set pieces in front of the door for extra insurance before wiping her hands off on her jeans.

–

“Where the fuck are these fucking idiots!?”

“Well, Mr. Loki said _he was so far above this shit_ and that _he deserved a_ _massage_ ,” she lied with an unsettling smoothness, “and Mr. Odinson said he was f _eeling flat just sitting on his ass like this_ , and that _he would be at the gym if anyone needed him_.”

“Ugh, fucking twats,” the director grumbled, rubbing a hand down his face. “You know what? I'm fucking done with this shit today, tell everyone to go home, we'll try again tomorrow.”

Angie froze. Uh, did she need to–

No, she was gonna go all the way with this…

She looked up the potential legal charges she'd be facing when she got home.

–

Angie arrived to the set early, scurrying to the room she left Thor and Loki in, pushing away the props and pressing her ear to the door.

Well, she heard _something_ , so at least they weren't dead. She moved the chair and unlocked the door, opening it slowly.

She stared, bug eyed, as she saw Thor and Loki laying on a crumpled pile of clothing and costumes, naked and wrapped around each other.

“Holy shit, that actually worked.”

Thor and Loki froze, looking up at her.

–

The rest of the shoot went off without a hitch, though the commercial that came out of it was more... _sexually charged_ than originally intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angie has spent YEARS researching this technique.


	56. Fake Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but in like, "well we already have the same last name lets just slap a couple rings on" way.

They get caught, and that's why they move. It's hasty, bags packed in a flurry of screams and horrible names. They barely have anything to their names, and that's scary for the first few hours, but somewhere along a dark, deserted highway they suddenly realize the freedom they've been granted. Their slates are clear. That's the moment when what they're doing turns from _fleeing_ to _moving_.

“Lets get _married_ ,” Loki suggests through bubbly, giddy laughter.

Thor opens his mouth and closes it, it takes him a moment to catch on to what Loki actually means, eyes still on the dark highway.

_Our name_ , he thinks, looking over at Loki who smiles encouragingly.

“Lets get married,” Thor says, breathless.

Loki does the sticky business of scrubbing them off the face of social media while Thor gets them the rings. They don't have much in the way of money, so Thor can only get something from a pawn shop, but he's beaming regardless. It's everything he was never able to hope for, and it's an adventure. He's excited.

“Our old lives are gone,” Loki proclaims a day after they were kicked out and started their journey. Another weight lifts away.

They sleep in their car at a park, marry themselves at the swing set under the light of a full moon and stars. Thor feels new.

They drive until they can't anymore, finding themselves in a city big enough that people mind their own business. It's rough going for the first few weeks, since their homeless and moneyless, but Thor and Loki have the power of charm on their side and manage to scrounge up some work soon enough, and find a tiny, terrible apartment that's just for them.

They're a couple now. A real, normal couple. They hold hands and kiss and the occasional look they catch is simply from them being two men kissing. Neither have been happier than this. They have all they need.

They lay in bed one lazy morning, tangled under a sheet. Thor combs his fingers through Loki's hair while he traces shapes on Thor's belly.

“You know, I spent so long being terrified of us getting caught, like, lying awake at night sweating and thinking about what would happen.”

Loki hums in agreement.

“And then it did,” Thor says, trailing off.

Loki looks up at him, waiting. Thor runs his fingertip along Loki's cheekbone.

“It's been the best thing to ever happen to us.”


	57. Storyteller

Thor takes Loki's hand in his. His skin is warm, but his grip is loose. He looks at Loki's face, and wishes he could see Loki's eyes just once in this life. His heart aches to have only known Loki like this, deep asleep in a hospital bed, attached to machines.

He sighs and gives Loki's hand a light squeeze, gets comfortable in his seat, and tells Loki their stories.


	58. Best Bit In The Whole Hoard

Loki's shouting has been muffled for the entire ride back to Thor's cave. It was difficult work getting him in there safely with all the struggling and thrashing, but now Thor has his most precious prize, the one he's been after for as long as he remembers.

Thor spits his prince out gingerly on to a pile of large pillows.

“You vile _beast!_ ” Loki screams as he stumbles to his feet, soaked from head to toe in spit. “Why did you not just _eat_ me you ill-bred clod!”

Thor sighs dreamily, resting his chin on his claws.

“Well!?” Loki jerks about, face flushed in rage. “Get it over with! I do not wish to be here any longer!”

Thor lets out another sigh, getting to his feet and giving himself a hard shake from his head to his tail. It's been a while since he's been in his human form, and he really doesn't prefer it, but he lacks the proper communication skills as a dragon. He hears Loki shriek as he shrinks down and changes, joints cracking and popping in and out of place.

Thor grunts when it's done, giving the sides of his head a few smacks to stop the ringing in his ears and knocking on his gut to settle the heat in his belly.

He sees Loki laid out on the pillows, eyes huge as he stares.

Thor clears his throat and tries to smile in a friendly and non-threatening manner. “Hello, my love, welcome to my lair.”

Loki stares for a while longer, and Thor waits.

“ _My love!?_ ”

Thor beams, grateful yet surprised that Loki reciprocates his feelings so immediately… though he has been told a time or two that this form is _especially_ enticing to humans.

“What's going on here?” Loki asks, finally giving Thor's lovingly decorated cave a look-see. His eyes bulge at the piles of gold and precious jewels, among all sorts of other rare and beautiful things.

“I've finally brought you home,” Thor explains, “it took me a while to make a proper nest for a mate as special as you are, but I feel like I've managed to create something is at least suitable to your status.”

“You… you-” Loki blinks, looking around again. “I'm _so_ confused.”

Thor ventures closer, Loki's gaze darting his way. Stays still as Thor kneels down on the pillows beside him, letting Thor take his face in to his hands.

“You mean, you've been watching me? You didn't just pick me at random?”

Thor laughs. “Of course not! Choosing a mate is far too important to be left up to chance.”

“How the hell did I miss the giant dragon _stalking_ me!?”

“It matters not, now,” Thor chuckles, “We are together and _that_ is all that matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Loki's gonna warm up to the whole dragon situation eventually... and you know what THAT means???
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> yea boi


	59. The Road Got Me Hypnotized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vague mob au with a side of implied underage/age difference and Loki In Tiny Shorts.

On a long stretch of an open highway – nothing but sky and desert for miles – Thor takes stock of his life as it is right this moment.

Odin is dead. (His mom too, but that thankfully happened years ago, so she didn't have to see this.) His friends are dead, and along with most of the organization. He even lost a fucking eye. Everything he's ever known, all he knew of his future, is gone. All thanks to the bastard half-sister that showed up the second Odin croaked.

He's a coward, turning and running off with the last thing he has – his _other_ bastard half-sibling, Loki, the one he found out about after his mom(slash one of Odin's many ex-mistresses) came screeching to their mansion with Loki in tow, practically throwing the boy at Odin and telling him _the brat is your problem now_ and disappearing to god-knows-where. Odin, being the ever stellar and involved dad he was, swiftly hot-potatoed him to Thor, told him to deal with Loki as he saw fit. He never was quite sure what Odin actually meant, but he's sure Odin didn't(and wouldn't) like what Thor ended up doing with his little brother.

Loki, at the moment, is as stretched out as he can be in the back seat, napping with Thor's jacket as a pillow(and an eye mask, one of the sleeves thrown across his eyes to block out the sun). Thor can glance back and get a look at the miles of pale skin, even reaches back a time or two just to make sure it's all real.

Loki sleeps for about an hour, his soft little almost-snores ending with a sudden inhale, squinting and blinking out the windshield as his head pops up to rest on Thor's shoulder. Thor rakes a hand through his messy, tangled waves, earning him a cute little purr in reply.

“'m hungry.”

“We'll probably come across something soon.”

Loki clambers back in to the front seat, settling in with a huff while Thor blatantly leers at all the skin exposed by those tiny, black, second-hand shorts Loki insisted on, and the shirt he stole from Thor to tie in a knot above his bellybutton. When his eye manages to drag its way back up to Loki's face Loki's giving him a knowing smirk. Thor laughs at himself, finally thinking about their safety and looking back out at the road. Loki reaches out and grabs one of Thor's hands off the wheel, planting it on a thigh. Thor gives it an appreciative squeeze and Loki lets out a quiet laugh.

And Thor thinks to himself: _This is all I really need._


	60. On The Prowl

Loki has the stake tucked against his side, ready to strike. “Okay, cut the shit.”

Thor laughs as he slinks out from behind the stacks of crates he was standing behind. “What, isn't the chase the exciting part?”

Loki narrows his eyes at him, jaw clenched tight. “Yeah, well, I'm over it.”

Thor pouts, putting a hand over his un-beating heart. “Loki, you wound me, I thought we had something special going here.”

Loki face twitches in the silence that follows. “Wait, are you being serious?”

Thor shrugs and smiles, flashing his fangs.

Loki is still as Thor prowls closer, holding his breath and tensing as Thor comes in close, their noses almost touching. “What, don't you feel it?”

“Feel what?” Loki says, voice tight.

“ _It_ , dummy,” Thor says, gesturing between them. Loki's eyes dip down when Thor licks his lip, cheeks turning pink when he realizes he's been caught and Thor smirks at him.

“You're in perfect stabbing range,” Loki points out.

Thor's grin is sharper than his fangs, eyes glowing in the dark warehouse. He holds his arms out, chest pushed out like an offering.

Loki doesn't move, and Thor laughs again, silky and low. It makes Loki's spine tingle.

“Aren't you bored of this silly hunting shit?” Thor says in a purr, impossibly close now, prying the stake from Loki's clenched hand as he presses their foreheads together. “When you could be having some _real_ fun.”

“Oh, trust me, I have my fun,” Loki protests, but his snarky tone is lost with the breathlessness of his words, his heart hammering hard against his ribs. Thor's constant approach has him backing in to a solid, concrete wall. The coolness bleeds through his shirt and shocks him in to breathing again.

Thor (finally) touches him, his knuckles sliding up the center of his chest, over Loki's bobbing Adam's apple, to hook his finger under Loki's chin. Their mouths are so close –they'd be exchanging breaths if Thor breathed at all– and Loki can feel the coolness of Thor's skin. He shivers, goosebumps rising all over his skin, eyes fluttering.

Loki reaches forward, feeling the bulge in Thor's jeans, and chokes on his own spit.

Thor lets out a half-hum, half-laugh, placing his hand over Loki's and guiding it up and down.

“See? _Now_ aren't you glad you didn't stab me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's gonna do the important vampire hunter work of finding out what happens when a vampire comes.... it's VERY important research, you see, good knowledge to have....... yeah.............


	61. The Bachelor

Loki dusts his face with more mattifying powder after carefully dabbing away the nervous sweat that made his face all shiny.

“I can't believe you still get so nervous, it's been weeks, you should be used to the camera by now.”

Thor shrugs. “I don't know, I think it's all the lights and extra people around, it makes me itch.”

Loki laughs and rolls his eyes at him, making Thor's stomach tumble. He probably shouldn't have a crush on the make up artist while he's on dating show, right? His heart hasn't gotten the memo, apparently.

“Oh what I would give to just cake you in highlight,” Loki mumbles, sweeping a big, fluffy brush over Thor's forehead. “Or maybe some smoked out eyeliner, your eyes already stupidly blue...”

“Go for it,” Thor says, loving the way it makes Loki smile.

“It might get me fired.”

“I'd go on strike if they did.”

Loki laughs loud at that, head thrown back. “You kind soul.”

“Well, it'd be so much less fun without you here.”

“Ooh, do I smell some gossip.” Loki narrows his eyes at Thor, his expression playful, and Thor's cheeks ache from how hard he's smiling.

“Nothing much, honestly, it's just … I don't know.”

Loki raises an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest.

Thor shrugs and sinks back in to the tall chair he's in. “My publicist and my friends talked me in to this, said it'd be a good way to bring some attention to me and the company since I'll be taking it over soon, or something.”

Loki nods, waiting for Thor to continue.

“And I figured, hey, why not, it could be fun, and maybe I find-” Thor huffs, hands flopping on his thighs. “If I was twenty, I'd definitely be more in to having a bunch of women climbing all over me, but now I just want something...”

“More serious,” Loki finishes, voice soft.

“Yeah,” Thor says with a breathless laugh. “I probably sound like such a weirdo.”

Loki's smile is small, but warm, his eyes lingering on Thor. “Nah,” Loki says, “that's actually refreshingly wholesome.”

Thor's cheeks feel warm, and he resists the urge to cover his face and mess up all of Loki's work.

-

Thor's standing in a mansion with two immaculately dressed women gazing at him, and Thor gets the sense that they're trying to will him in to making them his choice with the power of their minds. His palm sweats around the stem of a rose, and there's only one person he wants to give it to.

“I can't do this,” Thor says under his breath. Thor takes a deep breath as he looks around the packed room, cameras trained on him. “Loki?” he calls out.

“What?” the director snaps back.

“Loki,” Thor calls out again, louder. Now there's a bit of a commotion, but the camera operators, ever dedicated to getting every juicy bit of television gold, follow him as he steps down from the platform and towards the crew, lifting on to the balls of his feet to get a better look through the crowd. There's a murmur, heads turning and he can hear Loki's name being repeated, until he appears in the back of the room, looking confused as he walks over to Thor, eyes darting around.

“Hi,” Thor says, feeling awkward from being watched.

“Hi,” Loki replies in utter confusion.

“I- I wanted to give you this.” Thor holds the rose between them, and Loki's eyes dart from Thor's face to the flower, mouth ajar.

“Are you being serious?” Loki laughs, but he isn't being sarcastic, his shock is palatable.

“Yeah.” Thor nods his head vigorously, heart beating in his ears.

Loki's mouth quirks in to a smile, his hand hesitatingly reaching for the rose and taking it. His eyes meet Thor's again, mouth moving to try and form words that don't come out.

Whatever words he meant to speak end up swallowed in a kiss anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, they become the most shocking television plot twist & get featured on every top ten video _ever._
> 
> (also they totally watch the episode together all snuggled up under a soft blanket and eating ice cream out of the same pint #relationshipgoals)


	62. Together In A Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tired. Brain no work good.

“Thor- Thor-”

Thor's eyes blink open in to his and Loki's dark bedroom, and the sound of a heavy rain beating on the house. Loki's hanging and peeking at him through the small ledge around the top bunk, half of his face lit by the low light bleeding through the sheer curtains.

“Can I sleep with you?” he asks.

Thor nods as he scoots until his back against the wall, lifting the blanket so Loki can crawl under. He snuggles in to Thor's chest, and Thor wraps his arm around him automatically, even managing to feel a little more relaxed now with Loki with him.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Loki shakes his head where it's tucked under Thor's chin. They're twins, but Loki's still smaller than him and he fits perfectly in Thor's embrace. “Thunder woke me up.”

Thor hums, eyes closed because they're just too heavy to keep open.

“Thor?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever had weird dreams,” Loki swallows, squirming a little, “about, um, about us?”

Thor forces his eyes open, his heart thumping a little faster. “What kind of dreams?”

Loki shrugs, his body twitches and wiggles, and Thor knows he's blushing without having to look at Loki. “Just weird.”

“Yeah, I have.”

The hot gust of air on his throat is Loki's sigh of relief. Thor's remembered for as long as he's been able too, the knowledge making him sort of strange. But Loki's strange too, so that made it less obvious.

It feels risky, but Thor feels the need to ask anyway. “Do you like them?”

Loki squirms again, chest expanding sharply. The silence lingers for a few moments, until there's a long rumble of thunder to break it.

“Most of them, yeah,” Loki whispers. “Do you?”

Thor smiles, hugging Loki a little tighter. “Yeah.”

There's another sigh of relief and Loki wrapping his arm around Thor's waist.

“They feel really real,” Loki says quietly in to the skin of Thor's neck.

“They do.”

Loki nuzzles in to him, his arm squeezing. Thor squeezes him back, letting his eyes fall closed, comforted by the fact that Loki knows.


	63. A Little Less Running Away & A Little More Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1000% inspired by the song Boots by Kesha

Loki's lost in the lights and music when a wall of muscle and warm skin is pressed to his back, heavy hands gripping on to Loki's swinging hips. Loki keeps his eyes closed, reaching back and pulling himself tight against it. There's a mouth near his ear, one that lets out a low hum that Loki feels the buzz of more than hears. Loki twists his head to look, sees blue eyes and a mess of blond hair. Loki reaches up and takes a handful right by the root, pulling him in to a vicious kiss.

–

There's just a tiny bit of cool sunlight peeking through when Loki wakes up. His head pounds with a hangover, his body aching and sticky. He lays there for a few minutes, until his eyes can actually stay open and he convinces himself that the warmth of the bed isn't actually that good, before he starts to carefully slither free.

Slipping out of bed, getting his clothes back on, and leaving is all that's between him and getting a ticket to somewhere else.

A heavy hand on his waist stops him.

Thor sweeps his thumb side-to-side while Loki sits frozen.

“Brother.”

Loki shivers, skin tingling from the low, sleepy way the word rumbles out of him.

Thor pulls lightly, _so_ lightly, and Loki surrenders _so_ easily, collapsing back against the pillows, half of Thor's face in the corner of his eye. Thor's hand moves and then the thumb that was on his back is wiping away the tears that Loki didn't even realize were on his cheeks.

“No more running,” Thor says, his voice soft and imploring, his palm branding his cheek with the heat of it and his lips soft and dry against the damp skin just below Loki's eye.

Loki closes his eyes with a sniffle, nodding his head before Thor presses their lips together.


	64. The Beast In The Basement

There was a roar.

Loki froze mid-step on the stairs, heart now residing in his throat and breath locked in to his lungs.

“So it's true,” Loki spoke to himself, eyes wide in the dark, narrow corridor. He ventured on after in the heavy silence that followed the sound. The sound of his harsh breathing seemed amplified by the cold stone walls, their darkness swallowing the meager light the orb he conjured offered. He persisted despite all this, determined to find the beast he'd been hunting for months now.

He stopped again when the corridor came to an abrupt end around a corner, punctuated by a set of heavy metal doors. They where easy enough to pass, the lock rusted by it's dank surroundings and wearing off the old spell keeping whatever was inside from escaping. Not that it seemed needed, given the massive cage just inside and all.

The inside of the enclosure was lit by slats of blue moonlight, frosty air coming in through them like curls of smoke. It must be far away from the palace, hidden just inside the mountains that surrounded the capital city, and where there are plenty of heated pools underground, filling the room with muggy warmth.

Enough warmth to sustain an Asgardian beast, Loki thinks.

He walked closer the cage, spied a bucket full of some slop, and then smelled it's rank odor. It must've been fed recently.

And then Loki thought, the beast was _real_. Not just some legend children liked to giggle and scare each other with.

And if the beast was real, it could be tamed. And if it could be tamed, Loki's father would finally see him as something worthy of power, not some little thing that needed to be set aside until he could find some suitable use for him.

He got so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the thing approaching, sneaking around the edge of the cage to leap into Loki's vision. Loki yelped and stumbled back in to the wall, trembling as the silhouette of the beast loomed over him through the thick iron bars holding him inside. It was filthy, skin caked in grime, its hair to its waist and matted like Loki'd never seen before. It roared again, throwing its head back, fists clenched as it threw its arms in to the air, every muscle flexed and straining. Tears filled Loki's eyes, curling himself against the wall as the beast continued with it's terrifying posturing.

Loki couldn't tame the damn thing if he was too busy crying and shaking on the floor. He took a few shuddering breathes as it paced and snarled just behind the bars, and then he got back to his feet, stepped in closer.

Looking closer, Loki could see past the dirt and matted hair and thick, unkempt beard was a set of blue eyes that took Loki's breath away.

It stopped, teeth bared and growling like it was about to roar before abruptly stopping, _something_ flickering behind those eyes. It was like the beast almost recognized Loki, as ridiculous as that seemed. Either way it was kept from roaring again, so Loki would take it.

He then noticed something glinting under the scraggly ends of the beast's beard. Hesitatingly, he reached through the bars, blue eyes watching him warily, but staying still. He grasped on to a small, but heavy pendant, dirtied from years of sitting against it's owner's grimy skin, but the ancient runes were still easy enough to make out on the tiny hammer. It took him a moment to remember back to his studies about Asgard before its fall, but he figured it out soon enough.

“Thor?”


	65. Gimme Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at writing in the 1970's was made.

Loki stands in front of his sliding door with his morning coffee, watching the guy who lives apartment nine – the one across the courtyard and one door to the left of his – limp along with a bag of trash. He's not wearing his eye patch, probably thinking it's early enough that no one will see, because on the rare occasions he leaves his apartment during normal hours he always has it on.

Loki doesn't know what's drawing him to the guy. At first he thought it was pity, since the guy was clearly in the war, and got nice and fucked up for the sake of the government… But it's not that, or not _just_ that. There's something else. Something that prods at Loki's mind whenever he catches a glimpse of the guy, the sad specter looking out his own door like Loki is right now, watching the world he's shut out from.

So, maybe it's that.

“I should make a pie,” Loki mumbles in to his next sip of coffee.

–

The courtyard, and the little rusty playground within it, are bustling with the makings of a nice and patriotic independence day party. Loki goes unnoticed as he treks across, leaving a thin smoke trail from the cigarette hanging at the corner of his mouth behind him. The pie – apple, the all American classic, seemed like a safe enough bet – is still warm in his hands. And ugly, but he hasn't done this since he was a kid, _so_.

He takes one last drag before letting the butt drop to the tiny sidewalk and stomping it out, making his approach.

There's a cheap set of vertical blinds blocking the view inside, so Loki can't see if he's even home right now, not that the guy seems to leave much, but still. He knocks and waits, almost knocking again before he hears the off-beat thump of steps approaching. The blinds get pushed aside for a moment before the blinds and the door slide along just enough that Loki can get his first up close look at his neighbor.

_Well shit_ , Loki thinks, _he's_ _a lot more_ _handsome_ _up close_.

They stand there, in an awkward stand off until Loki remembers that he needs to introduce himself in some way.

“Hey, um-” Loki doesn't remember how to talk to people, all of a sudden. “I made pie.”

One pretty blue eye looks back and forth between his face and the pie in his hands. “What happened to it?” he asks, voice rough like he hasn't used it in an unfortunately long time.

Loki lets out a bark of laughter, looking at his creation. “I didn't think it was _that_ bad.”

There's a flicker of a smile.

“I'm Loki, by the way,” he finally remembers to say.

“Thor,” he replies with a nod of his head, shaggy blond hair falling over his face.

“Well, the pie may be ugly, but it is my grandma's recipe, so I know it will at least taste good.”

Thor hesitates, looking almost a bit confused, before letting out a sigh and opening the door for him. The blinds stay open even as the door closes, and Thor hobbles ahead of him to pick up some of the stuff he has strewn about.

“Sorry, wasn't expecting, um, anybody.”

“Don't worry about it.”

Thor seems flustered, telling Loki to set the pie on the cheap little table just beside the kitchenette.

“Can I get you a drink? I have beer,” Thor winces a little, “or water?”

“Beer's fine,” Loki says as he sits one of the two dinky little chairs at the table.

Loki doesn’t stare as Thor comes back with two cans of beer, collapsing with huff in to the other chair.

“Oh,” Thor's shoulders sag as he looks at the pie between them, “I forgot-”

“Let me get it, you just navigate.” He gets out of his chair before Thor can – a bit mean, probably – and goes off to the kitchen.

“The forks are in the drawer left of the sink and the plates are-” Thor sighs, “they're all dirty.”

Loki grabs a couple of forks and says, “no worries, no one has to know that we just dug in like a couple of animals.”

Thor lets out a soft laugh, his mouth still curved in to a slight smile as Loki hands him a fork.

A few minutes pass in silence, the radio playing outside muffled by the walls.

“So?” Thor asks, shoulders hunched up.

“ _So?_ ”

“Ask whatever questions you want to ask.” Thor looks up at him. “That's why your here, isn't it?”

Loki shrugs, stabbing his fork through the crust. “Not really.”

Thor stares at him, unmoving.

Loki shoves a little too much pie in to his mouth, not looking at Thor as he chews and swallows. “I was curious,” he holds up a finger, “but not about what you're thinking, I think I can figure out most of that well enough on my own.”

Thor laughs without humor, rubbing his face and pressing his fingers in to the eye that's still there.

Loki pokes at the pie aimlessly. “I see you around from time to time and, I don't know, I don't talk to anyone else either, so I thought… shit, _I_ don't even know, I just thought I'd bring over a hideous, but delicious, pie. Which, to be fair to myself, I didn't plan on it being hideous at first.”

When he finally looks back up Thor's watching him, crinkles at the corner of his eye as he smiles.

They manage to demolish most of the pie and almost two more beers, the conversation becoming easier, before Loki gets brave enough to say, “I do think I have a question.”

Thor gets quiet.

“Did you get drafted?”

There's a long enough pause that Loki starts to panic before Thor answers. “No.”

Loki can sense there's more, and waits. Thor gulps down the rest of his beer, eyes on the empty can. “My dad was- _is_ \- a military man, I'd always wanted to follow in his footsteps and go in to the army, work my way up the ranks like he did, I joined before they even had the chance to draw my name.”

Thor stares off for a moment, spinning the can slowly on the table. “My dad lost his eye too, but my dad came back a war hero, I just came back _broken_.”

It's a long time before either of them speaks or moves. Thor looks at him, the emotion on his face hard to place. “What about you?”

“Got my draft notice,” Loki says, “but the army doesn't want anything to do with a crazy homosexual such as myself, so even if I had wanted to, I couldn't join up.” Loki looks at Thor, almost daring. “Hope that doesn't bother you, by the way.”

Thor chuckles and shakes his head. “So you didn't fake it?”

“One-hundred percent genuine crazy and queer,” Loki says with a wink, “and for once it worked out for me.”

Thor smiles again, and Loki can't help but think about how nice it is on him, and wonder how he didn't notice how good looking Thor was before now. Thor gets up and gets them each a fresh beer, his limp even more pronounced with the addition of alcohol, enough that he has to grope the wall to stay upright. The feeling that sits in his gut persists, that strange sense of _something_ seeming to get stronger, but still feels unidentifiable. He just knows he likes being near Thor, and wants to keep that smile on his face. There's a pop of a fire cracker somewhere outside and Thor stumbles. Loki shoots out of his seat to catch him before he falls, his arms caught in Thor's vice gripe.

It feels like a punch, all the memories flooding in to his head. His knees go weak from it, taking them both to the ground. Thor trembles, eye distant, flinching as other pops follow the first.

Loki's voice is a thready gasp, “Thor.” Eyes watering, he hugs Thor to his chest, overwhelmed by the thoughts and feelings that suddenly fill him to the point of overflowing, while Thor clings to him, somewhere else entirely.


	66. Big Damn Hero

Loki slaps him as soon as he stirs. He's still on the floor of the cave, covered in the ash of the sorcerer they'd just slain.

Loki nearly has steam shooting from his ears as he looms over Thor. “You could have died, you imbecile!”

“But I didn't,” Thor says, his smile lazy and cocky and only serves to make Loki's face more red with anger.

Loki grabs him by the collar and hauls him up so that their noses touch. “And what if you had?” he shouts, loud and rageful enough to make Thor flinch. “I would be left here, alone, and then what?”

The last of the delirium and bravado slides away, his smile falling when he notices the tears gathered in Loki's eyes. This quest was nothing they hadn't done before, the sorcerer nothing special besides being older and more skilled than who they were usually sent after. Thor reaches up to wrap his hands around Loki's clenched, shaking fists. Loki seems to realize how distraught he is and pulls back slightly.

“What is the matter, Loki?”

“Only that I've aligned myself with a suicidal maniac, who would leave me high and dry for a moment of stupid glory,” Loki says, his words meant to be cutting, but the way his voice trembles reveals the vulnerability behind them.

Thor grabs Loki's wrists, frowning as he sits up. Loki's eyes drop down to the dirty stone floor, his breathing harsh and few tears slip past his lashes. Thor reaches out to cup his hand around the side of Loki's pale throat. Loki lets out a shuddering breath.

“Loki-”

“I love you, you goddamn dullard.”

Thor blinks at the frankness of the admission, and Loki's seeming annoyance at himself for it. Or for loving Thor in the first place.

Thor laughs, and Loki's eyes are approaching murderous when he looks back at Thor.

“I love you too, you no-good wretch,” Thor says tilting his head with a smile. Loki takes a sharp breath, eyes welling up once again, his body falling forward with ease as Thor pulls him in to a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is calling each other dumbass pieces of shit tbh.


	67. Plagued By Sadness

Eli's group had let out a collective sigh of relief when they came up to the clearing the guy on the radio had told them about, the dirty, old house the picture of salvation after days of traveling on foot. The man who had answered both the door and their call for help earlier in the week was a refreshingly upbeat and kind host, and incredibly generous on top of that.

“There's just one thing,” Thor had said after giving a quick tour of the place, smile falling, “don't go up stairs.”

Eli had found it a little strange, not the request itself, but the gravity in how Thor said it. The heaviness that hid behind his one eye. It made the little hairs on his neck stand for some reason, made him a little wary of Thor.

But, Eli managed to push that to the back of his mind until they had all settled in to bed (on the floor of the living room, still better than outside) and Eli was woken up by some odd sounds.

He lasted almost an hour before he couldn't stand wondering anymore. Thor _seemed_ nice, but who was to say that it wasn't some sort of act. His group could be in danger. Any deranged lunatic could thrive now, there was no rules or laws to speak of, just survival of the fittest.

He crept up the stairs, pausing each time the wood squeaked under his feet. He took a deep breath as he stood at the top of the stairs, eyes straining in the dark looking at the closed doors before him. He walked slowly down the hall, head tipped towards the doors, freezing when he heard a muffled wail behind one of them. He kept his footfalls light as he walked to it, only noticing the chain lock on it when he had his hand on the doorknob. It was there to keep someone inside, Eli thought with panic filling his chest, he unlocked the door and charged forward.

Bound to the bed was a zombie, wrists and ankles chained to the bed posts, chest strapped down with rope, and what looked like a metal muzzle closed around its face. It hissed at Eli, bloodshot eyes bulging as it thrashed against its restraints.

“You aren't supposed to be up here.”

Eli clapped his hands over his mouth and jumped around to see Thor in the doorway, without the murderous rage Eli would've expected. He just looked tired and sad.

“What the hell are you doing?” Eli whispered with a gesture to the still writhing zombie on the bed.

Thor glanced back down stairs before stepping in to the room and shutting the door. Eli held his breath as he watched Thor walk over to the corner and turn on a lamp. Then he just stood, staring at the zombie. Weirdly, the thing watched him back, seeming less agitated by Thor.

“He still recognizes me,” Thor said softly, his expression contemplative. “I think.”

Eli had to ask, “who was he?”

Thor moved closer to the bed, combing his fingers through the lank black hair on the zombie's head. “He's my brother.”

“Why didn't you-”

Eli stopped at the look Thor gave him.

“My brother- Loki- was a scientist before this all happened,” Thor said, sitting at the edge of the bed, at the zombie- _Loki's_ \- hip. “He was trying to make a cure for the virus, he felt really confident about one of his formulas, but he needed to test it on a zombie that wasn't completely torn up.” Thor laughed, a sad broken sound. “No matter how many times I told him not to do it, he just _had_ to go and try it on himself.”

Thor grabbed Loki's arm, turning it so Eli could see the spot where the infection took hold. A small spot on the inside of his elbow. An injection.

“The cure didn't take, and I can't get contact with his coworkers to try and see if they can help make sense of his notes and maybe...” Thor sighed, voice gone all thick and watery. Eli couldn't help but ache for him, knowing deep down that he, and anyone else nowadays, would do the same if it was someone they loved.

“I just can't give up on him,” Thor gave him a heartbroken smile, “never could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only sorry about the attempt at being punny with the title. NOTHING ELSE.


	68. I Guess That's One Way To Interpret Things

“It's _you_ ,” Loki hisses, the look in his eye maniacal, lips stretched in to something between a sneer and a smile. Thor's breath is caught in his throat, unsure of what to do, how to react.

“ _You're_ the one who haunts all my dreams,” Loki says, guttural. He advances on Thor and all Thor can do is back away, heart hammering in his chest.

“ _You're_ my tormentor.”

Thor shakes his head, wishing he could find the words to explain.

The knife in Loki's hand glints as he raises his hand, and all Thor can do is brace himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all _I'm so tired_ I couldn't think of a damn thing today.


	69. I Know I'm Out Of My Depth, But I Just Float In It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song Lavender Bones by Strand Atlantic

“Okay, listen,” Sif starts with one of those long, heavy sighs that let Thor know he's in for an earful, “I know you were a schlubby loser in high school, I know those wounds heal real slowly-”

Thor huffs, arms crossed as he sits on his bed, slouched against the wall. Sif mirroring his posture on the bed on the other bed across from him.

“-But, dude, you're _not_ that guy anymore, I'm sure if you wore something a little nicer and introduce yourself this Loki guy-”

“I'm not his type,” Thor whines, thumping his head on the wall.

“What?”

“He drools over the professor,” Thor grumbles. Their philosophy professor is pretty tall, Thor's got a few inches on him, which Thor _cherishes_ , but he's got this whole suave, grown-up James Dean (if James Dean was also a massively smug asshole) sort of thing that Thor is not. He even has a motorcycle. Thor has a fucking bus pass. Before Loki even happened, Thor was working on not being the gawky dork he was as a kid, started going to the gym at the college and all that, had Sif help him pick out nicer frames for his glasses. He's doing better, but he's not _that_.

“You should at least try skipping the big, bulky jackets, just once,” Sif says, “you're hiding all the work you've been putting in the gym dressing like that.”

Thor pouts out the window, shrugs his shoulders.

“Ugh, you're impossible, I'm gonna go do something productive now.”

–

Thor's day was going okay. Was. Before he literally walked in to his nightmare.

Professor Callahan and Loki were walking together, laughing and chatting while Thor was rushing to his class, turning a corner too fast and barreling right in to his professor and his scalding hot coffee.

“Hey idiot, watch where you're fucking going,” he barks at Thor.

Thor feels his face heat with embarrassment, eclipsing the pain of the hot coffee seeping through his clothes. He risks a glance at Loki, who has been watching the scene with his mouth ajar. Thor mumbles out an apology before running off to the nearest bathroom, pulling his clothes away from his chest and stomach.

Thor sets his bag on the ground next to the sinks, cursing at himself internally as he strips off his hoodie, taking his glasses off and setting them on the counter before pulling his t-shirt off, hair knocked from the loose bun he put it in before running out.

He's patting at the red skin on his belly with wet paper towels when the bathroom door swings open and Loki walks in.

Loki?

_Shit_.

“Hey, I just wanted to _uhhh_ -” Loki's mouth hangs open as he stares. “ _Uhh_.”

Thor, not knowing what the hell else to do, turns back to the sink, tossing the paper towels away before grabbing a few new ones to soak in the lukewarm water from the sink.

“Um, sorry, about all that,” Loki finally manages to say, creeping in to the reflection in the mirror behind Thor. “I'm sure Ivan didn't mean to be so- well, if you took his class you would know-”

Loki's leering at him, and while part of it feels so good – it's exactly what he's been wishing for, after all – the rest of him is incredibly fucking annoyed.

“Yeah, I fucking know,” Thor growls back, Loki's eyes jump back to his face. “Mondays and Thursdays, 3:30pm, you like to sit in the front of the room and I walk past you every class.”

Loki's eyes widen, mouth opening and shutting as his cheeks turn all pink. It's oddly satisfying to be at the other end of this, for once. The incident that started this all so far in the back of his mind it may as well happened months ago. Loki doesn't even vaguely recognize him. Thor looks at Loki through the mirror and chuckles to himself. It hurts, but at the same time, it doesn't. It's exactly what he expected. He puts his, now cold and wet, shirt back on, folding his hoodie over his arm and his bag on his shoulder.

“I have to go change,” he says flatly, marching off without looking back.

–

“Oof.” Sif shakes her head as she jabs at her salad. “That's rough, man.”

“Right?” Thor says around a mouthful of some sort of meat slab. “He didn't recognize me at _all_. And, of course, I had to go and forget my glasses.”

Sif laughs and shake her head. “You know what though, don't need some guy who thrists after older dickheads anyway.” She looks at a forkful of lettuce and dressing thoughtfully. “Don't you have that one guy whose always eyeballing you when you squat?”

Thor's laughing and shaking his head because _hell no_ , when someone coughs behind them. They look back and … Loki. Thor sits up, face going slack with shock. Loki looks oddly timid as he looks back and forth between the two of them.

“Um, hi,” Loki starts, “I just wanted to say sorry about earlier and, um,” his hands appear from behind his back, offering up Thor's glasses, “you left these.”

Thor takes his glasses back with a soft, “thanks.”

There's a long moment where they do nothing but stare at each other, before Loki clears his throat and tears his eyes away from Thor.

“I'll just go now.”

Thor watches as he turns and walks away. Sif kicks him in the ankle.

“What the hell,” he hisses.

Sif jerks her head in Loki's direction. “Go after him, dumbass.”

Thor frowns at her. “You _just_ said-”

He bites back a yelp as she kicks him again.

“I know what I said, _go_.”

Thor huffs, rushing out of his seat and weaving around people and tables after Loki. “Hey, wait-”

He hooks Loki's elbow, making him stop and turn. It takes Thor's brain a minute to catch up from being so close to Loki's face, his weak heart fluttering with excitement. “I'm sorry about snapping at you like that earlier, I was- I was just annoyed.”

Loki shakes his head. “It's fine,” he says softly.

“And thanks for bringing me my glasses, again.”

Loki's mouth flickers with a smile, tucking his hair behind his ear.

Thor shifts from foot to foot. “I guess I should go back to my dinner.”

Loki nods slowly, fidgeting as Thor begins to turn away.

“Hey.”

Thor stops and turns back.

Loki scratches at the back of his neck, squirming where he stands. “Would you maybe want to meet up and go get coffee or something before class tomorrow?”

Thor's eyebrows lift in surprise, and it takes him a moment before the question fully sinks in. Thor feels himself smiling when it settles in. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you listen close enough you can hear Loki's internal monologue where's he's just been screaming " _YOU'VE BEEN THIRSTING AFTER THE CRUSTY OLD ASSHOLE WITH A GOD COMPLEX WHEN THIS FRESH OFF THE PRESSES UNDERCOVER HARLIQUEN MODEL HAS BEEN EXISTING IN FRONT OF YOU THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME???? WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING STUIPID?????_ " for the past 4 hours.


	70. Things Yet To Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (using Hozier lyrics when you can't think of a title hello)
> 
> This is one I actually started back in december when I decided I was gonna do this, weee!!

There's a lull in their conversation and Thor looks up from his phone just in time to catch Loki looking down the line of shops. His eyes fall on the bright and cheery maternity shop and knows that's where Loki's eyes are focused.

It's been a couple weeks since Loki called him at work, the panic in his voice as he sobbed out what was wrong had Thor's heart in his throat. Another week for the appointment to confirm that the pregnancy test was right. Loki's been quiet since then. Quiet and withdrawn.

The fact that Thor managed to get him to go shopping is a miracle, really, but now he's wondering if he should regret it.

He gives Loki's hand a quick squeeze, drawing Loki out his trance and asking quietly, “do you want to leave?”

“Um...” Loki glances back at the store and furrows his eyebrows. The moment drags on with Loki chewing on his lip as he thinks, eyes staring at the tiled floor of the mall.

“We could go look, maybe?” Loki offers after mulling it over.

“Sure, if you want to.”

They move, hand in hand. Thor remembers all the children they've had – it's more than he could have ever really imagined – brought to their lives in various ways. He loves them all, loves whenever the opportunity presents itself for them to have a family. Loves the chance to prove Loki's almost universal assumption wrong because no, he's not all that bad of a parent when he tries, really.

He's nervous about it this time though. It's not just Loki questioning his parenting abilities, it's that it might be more of test on his mind more than usual. He doesn't want Loki to suffer unduly.

Loki leads the way inside, cautiously. The whole place is bright and bubbly. Mannequins wearing floaty tops over rounded bellies, inoffensive pop songs playing softly from speakers Thor can't spot. It's not the place Loki gravitates to in – well, he never would, who's he kidding.

A woman, maybe just a few years older than the both of them, greets them brightly and asks if they'd like help finding anything.

Thor takes the lead, noticing the pink flush to Loki's cheeks. “We're good, just having a look around.”

She nods and wanders back towards the cash registers, and their left to explore this very uncharted territory.

Thor just lets Loki drag him along for a while, at first. Watching Loki's eyes skim over the racks of clothes. He's not sure what he should do, if he should try to lighten the mood and joke around a bit or what, so he keeps his mouth shut.

They finally come upon some racks featuring some darker shades and Loki shakes free of his grasp to file through it.

When Loki seems to find something interesting, Thor offers to take the bags he's holding. Loki seems to snap out of some haze, handing him the bags. He goes back at the racks of what appears to be tunics, maybe dresses – black, with longish sleeves and made of something that looks soft – and pulls one out to look at it. He stares at it, wide-eyed and seeming lost in thought again.

“It looks nice,” Thor says quietly when Loki's spent a solid minute staring at it.

“It doesn't have hidden ruffles on it,” Loki says, flipping it around to reveal a tear-drop shaped keyhole on the back of it, right between the shoulders.

“Ooh, something a little sexy,” Thor tries to tease, voice low. Loki snickers, which is a major victory in Thor's eyes.

“It's probably the only part of me that won't get bloated to shit,” Loki scoffs back, and Thor doesn't miss what Loki's words imply, but tries not to get overly excited in case.

Loki flips the tunic back around, chewing on his lip.

The woman from before startles them both with a friendly “found something you like?”

While the both of them are still a bit flustered, she smiles and tilts her head like she just knows. “It's your first, isn't it?”

Thor watches while Loki stammers out a quick yeah.

“It's so exciting and scary, right? How far along are you?”

Loki's eyes go a bit wide. “I, um- Well, it's-”

“We just had the doctor confirm it last week,” Thor replies.

“Oh, wow! Congrats you two!” she says, and it's genuine, from what Thor can see. “Would you like to try it on?” she says to Loki, gesturing at the tunic. “I saw how you were eying it and I think it'll suit you wonderfully.”

“Okay.”

Thor can't help but raise an eyebrow. Shopping for clothes with Loki has been fraught even at the best of times, and it's been years sine he declared he was never setting foot in a dressing room again, but he keeps his mouth shut since, while the saleswoman seems perfectly nice, it's not really her business.

He follows dutifully towards the back of the store behind Loki and the saleswoman, sitting where she tells him to and relieving his arms of the bags of necessities and silly décor he talked Loki in to getting.

“We do have some bellies you can use.”

The both of them blink at her.

“You know, a fake baby bump so you can see how the dress will look when you're farther along?”

“Oh- Um, sure, okay.”

Thor twiddles his thumbs while the clerk hustles to the door at the farthest end of the row and comes back with a flesh colored pillow attached to a stretchy band. Loki takes it with a strange look, and the lady leaves them with a smile and the promise of being nearby if they need anything.

Loki doesn't look back before walking in to the dressing room, and Thor's left with nothing to do but wait. He checks his messages(there's not enough to distract him for more than a half-minute), checks his email(nothing but a few bits of junk mail), and makes a vague attempt at playing a game(can't concentrate). He gives up within the span of five minutes, sighing as he lets his head drop back against the wall.

“Thor?”

Checking first to make sure the bags won't flop around, Thor gets up to go to the door Loki's hiding behind.

“Yeah, honey?”

Loki pulls back the door, relieving an image that really, truly, never ceases to steal Thor's breath away. He just stands there, dumbstruck, until Loki physically drags him inside the dressing room.

“Well?”

“You're gorgeous,” Thor says, breathless.

Loki spins around to face the mirror, chewing his lip as he stares at the belly. He looks up, eyes boring in to Thor's reflection. “What if I did it?” he asks, the slightest tremble to his voice.

“You know I'll support whatever you decide to do.”

Loki groans, rubbing his face. “God, I _know_ that, Thor, you keep saying that but I want to know what you really fucking _want_ right now.”

“I want you to be happy.”

Loki clenches his fists at his sides, growling at the ceiling.

Thor sighs, moving a half-step forward and resting his forehead on Loki's shoulder.

“You know,” Loki tells him with a watery voice, “this wouldn't be a hard decision if it was anyone but you.”

Thor nods, kissing the side of Loki's neck.

“Please, tell me what you want.”

Thor takes a deep breath, lifting his head to rest his chin on Loki's shoulder, hands on Loki's hips. “I would love to have a baby with you, honestly, but not if it'll be too hard on you.”

Thor straightens and turns Loki to face him, cupping his cheeks in his hands. “I love you, Loki, and I know going through with this pregnancy would be way harder on you than me, and I just want you to know that I love the life we've built together as it is right now, so if you can't go through with it I will completely understand that, and I won't hold it against you.”

Loki sniffs, a tear sliding down his cheek when he blinks. “I knew you'd say something like that.”

Thor shrugs his shoulders with a smile. “I'm predicable, what can I say?”

“I've been trying to convince myself that it won't matter at all, I even found some website that tells you about what's going on week by week, and you know what's going on this week?”

Thor shakes his head.

“It's just this little lump of stuff, the size of an olive – it's barely even anything yet, just a bunch of stuff that'll become things – but I can't help but think that's _our_ olive, which is sort of crazy, right?”

Thor laughs and shakes his head again. “It doesn't sound crazy to me.”

“It's just that, this is us, and- _I don't know_ , what if something like this won't happen again?”

“So, you think you want to keep it?”

“Yeah,” Loki laughs, shaking his head as he wipes at his cheeks, “pretty stupid, right?”

“Not at all,” Thor says, clasping the back of Loki's neck and pulling him in closer to press a kiss to his forehead.

Loki's hands are on Thor's biceps, squeezing them before he pulls away, turning back to face the mirror. He fusses with the tunic – which hangs just a bit down Loki's thighs – and Thor can't help but worry if Loki will come to regret this. He already has had to forgo the binder, and things are only going to change more from here. But he takes a look at Loki's face, and sees how some of the uncertainty that had been lurking in his eyes has turned in to determination, and he forces himself to trust that. Loki's eyes meet his, a smile flickers over his face that Thor matches.

“Should I get it?”

Thor hums and frowns thoughtfully, thoroughly ogling Loki (and already feeling some terrible part of him get excited for the sight of Loki being this big down the line) before nodding. “Yeah, but just one thing.”

Loki raises an eyebrow, looking at his reflection. “What?”

“It should be a size smaller so it's more like-” Thor pinches the back of the garment and tugs it as he makes a slurping sound, the fabric sitting tight against Loki's body.

Loki lets out a startled laugh and slaps his hand away.

“That's better.”


	71. Something A Little More Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future-Modern Nobility Arranged(ish) Marriage AU anyone???

“What was so wrong with the last young lady I set you up with?” His mother's annoyance is clear in the slight shift in tone, and Thor let out a sigh. “She was beautiful and nice-”

“She was, mom,” he says as he flicks his finger in front of the hologram projection between them, skimming through the morning's headlines with out absorbing any of the information. “They've all been very nice.”

His mother arches an eyebrow at him. “And that's a problem now?”

Thor slouches over the table, looking in to his cup of coffee. “It's just… _nice_ , nothing more, I listen to them talk about themselves all night and I could hardly tell you anything about them apart from them being _nice_.”

“You know it's getting a little too late to be this picky.”

“I know, I know,” Thor huffs, “but I can't imagine being married to any of these people, not happily, at least. _You_ know what I'm like when I get bored.” He looks at his mother, then, and the hardened look on her face falls with resignation. She's had to help clean up his boredom related messes a time or two, and knows pushing him in to a marriage where's almost guaranteed to do something stupid and risk their estate and reputation sooner rather later is a unwise move.

His mother sighs through her nose, picking up her tablet and tapping away. “I'll see if there's anyone suitable, dear.”

Thor smiles at her, sweeping his had to the left to watch a reel of yesterday's sports highlights, snatching up the muffin that was set out for him, and taking a huge bite from it.

–

“His name is Loki and he's been rejected by everyone he's been set up with, I figure you might find that a little less _boring_.”

Thor chuckles at his mother's incredibly bothered sounding voice over the phone. To think, she'd thought marrying off Thor would be the _easiest_ part of parenting him.

“You'll be sitting at the farthest left corner, towards the back of the room,” his mother says, “and he'll be wearing green and, _I quote_ , probably a foul looking scowl.”

Thor barks out another laugh. “I gotta say, I'm already intrigued by this one.”

“Oh joy,” his mother deadpans, “call me in the morning and tell me how this one goes.”

“Of course, love you, mother.”

“Love you too.”

Thor's walking in to the restaurant as he hangs up, the place lit with the eerie blue light coming from the large aquariums that line the walls, filled with all manner of exotic fish and aquatic life. He walks in the direction his mother told him, scanning over the tables for green and a scowl.

He finds his date glaring in the most attractive way at a turtle who seems keen on befriending him through the glass. Thor takes a moment to survey him, it's hard to get the details in this low lighting, but even with the sour look Thor can tell that Loki is attractive. Already feeling something that might become a spark. He clears his throat when he comes up to the table unnoticed. Loki jerks out of his seething, eyes going a bit wide in shock before he can school his expression back in to something more unpleasant. He stands, all prim and icy as he offers Thor his hand and Thor feels that spark start to grow.

“I'm Loki, and I presume you're-”

“Thor, yes.” He kisses Loki's knuckles just to see what his reaction will be. He's pleased when he gets another brief surprised look. Loki's composure doesn't come back quite so fast this time, still flustered as they take their seats at the tiny table.

The turtle, now jilted, swims off in a huff.

A menu pops up between them, blocking Thor's view of his future potential spouse. He taps on whatever, he's not here for the food, just to get it away faster. Loki seems keen on taking his time, filing through all the options.

It goes on long enough that Thor decides he's doing it on purpose. Thor smiles to himself. He's not nice at all.

Thor leans to the side to see around the glowing menu and says, “guess this friendly demeanor of yours is why your arrangements have all been rejected?”

With his chin in his hand, Loki glances at him. “So says the man who's scraping the bottom of the barrel for a spouse.”

Thor laughs, “oh come on now, we'd have to be much uglier to have to be any where _near_ the bottom of the barrel. I'm just terminally picky.”

Loki finally picks something, eyebrow cocked at Thor as the menu fades out.

Loki shifts in his seat, eying Thor with less disdain and more curiosity. “You're an odd one.”

Thor winks. “That's what my mother tells me.”

Loki tries to not smile.

–

“So, my dear,” Thor can hear the cautious tone in her voice, “how did it go with Loki last night?”

Thor has his phone on speaker, scratching his belly as he chugs down juice. Loki stumbles from the bedroom. Thor grins at the sight of him, still half asleep and wrapped in one of Thor's sheets.

“I'm afraid you're going to have to start planning a wedding, mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU of the au where Thor's reincarnated as that turtle who wanted Loki.


	72. Rock (And Roll) Bottom

Loki wakes up sputtering and coughing. Still disorientated, he tries to sit up, but Thor gently pushes him back down. It takes a few moments, but Loki seems to finally realize that he's in the hospital, dark, sunken eyes going wide as he looks around the room. He looks ghoulish, his skin clammy and too pale, withered and too thin under the hospital gown. It breaks Thor's heart to see him so unhealthy, to think of how much he tried, but couldn't stop it from getting here. This has been the moment Thor's been dreading.

He settles back in to the chair he's been sitting in for hours, waiting for Loki to get his bearings. Loki looks around for another minute, his eyes landing on Thor, staring for a moment.

“What the fuck's going on?”

Thor works his jaw and wrings his hands between his knees, it's been almost twenty-four hours since this started, and he's still has no idea what to say.

“Well, you almost killed yourself.”

Loki huffs, bringing a trembling hand to his face, covering his eyes. “So, it was a normal Tuesday?”

Thor inhales deeply, fingers twisted in to knots. “No, not really. This time you locked the door, so I couldn't get in there and make you vomit up whatever shit you took, so you _really_ almost died.”

Loki doesn't move his hand, his mouth set in a straight line. The silence drags.

“The guys called off the rest of the tour,” Thor says, because there's really no way to soften the blow.

Loki finally looks at him, letting out a scoff and sneering. “Like fucking hell, don't they remember who the fuck leads-”

“They've kicked you out of the band.”

Loki's face falls, and it shatters the broken pieces of his heart to see it. The ego and anger slip away, leaving sadness and fear in their wake.

Loki's voice is soft when he says, “they can't do that...”

“They did,” Thor sighs.

Loki's face crumples and he curls in to himself with a weak sob. Thor gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, leaning in to hug Loki to his chest. He cries and lets Thor hold him for a few minutes before Loki puts up a feeble struggle against it.

“Why didn't you let me fucking die,” he hisses kicking his feet and shoving at Thor until he pulls away.

“Did you really think I was gonna just fucking leave you there?” Thor snaps back, keeping his voice low.

Loki leans up, eyes wild and shining. “You should have!”

Thor's hands shoot out, gripping tight enough to Loki's shoulders that the anger wavers enough that he lets him push Loki back down.

Thor struggles to speak, his throat is tight with hurt and all the things he doesn't know how to tell Loki. He tries, though. “Is that really how little you think you mean to me?”

There's a line between Loki's eyebrows. “What?”

Thor pushes away, running a hand down his face as he turns away. He paces along the end of the bed. Loki's quiet, watching him.

“I know I'm just a bodyguard, but don't all these years matter to you _at all?_ ” Thor turns to face Loki again, hands resting on the end of the bed. “All those fucking times I was the one there with you, holding your goddamn head over the toilet after you binged on pills and booze, trying to make sure you made it to shows and appearances and the studio just so _this_ exact shit wouldn't happen? Because I _knew_ under all the self-hate and emotionally constipated _bullshit_ , you really loved what you did and wanted to keep doing it?”

Loki looks down at his lap while Thor glares at him. Looking like a little kid being yelled at by his parent.

“They offered to keep me on, you know?”

Loki looks up. “What?”

“The rest of the band,” Thor explains, “told me they'd make me the head of the security team for tours and shit, offered a hell of a raise, too.”

Loki's eyes shine with fresh tears, spilling over when he blinks.

Thor walks back up to Loki, taking hold of his shoulders again, more gently. “I said no, because I couldn't leave you all alone like that, because I know you need someone who cares more about you than you do, or you will die.”

Loki puts his face in his hands, body rocking with hard sobs. Thor sits on the edge of the bed, a few tears spilling over as he hugs Loki. Loki winds his arms around Thor, his fingers clawed in to the back of Thor's t-shirt and cries in to Thor's neck.

They're like that until a nurse comes in to check on Loki, asking him a few questions and checking his vitals, leaving with the promise of lunch being on the way. The quiet that follows when she's gone is heavy. Loki looks hollowed out, gazing off in the distant. Thor leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees and sighs deeply.

“Come home with me.”

Loki flinches, the words taking a moment to register. “What?”

“Come home with me.”

“Wha- I don't- you mean that shitty little apartment?”

Thor laughs and shake his head. “No, I got rid of that years ago when I started full time with you, I mean, my hometown.”

Loki blinks at him, still not quite getting it.

“I called my mom earlier,” Thor explains slowly, “had to tell her I didn't have a job anymore and no place to stay… and I asked if the guest room was still open.”

“You mean, you want to take me to your parent's house?”

Thor shrugs. “It's in a nice, quiet town, on a big farm with lots of space and fresh air, I figure it could be a good place to sober up and try to stitch yourself back together.”

Loki crosses his arms and sucks in his cheeks, but the petulance is halfhearted, at best. “I have my own house, you know.”

“I know, but I feel like you kinda owe me this.”

Loki looks away, out the window, where the city chugs along without them. Thor waits as patiently as he can, but he can't help but get nervous the longer Loki goes without answering. He doesn't know what he'll do if Loki says no.

Loki blinks, seeming to come back in to the present, and looking back at Thor. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The autobiography Loki's eventually writes is gonna have the fucking most romanciest romance.


	73. Ride And/Or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time thinking of something because I was thinking about Loki being a brat on a farm all day.

It's too late when he notices the shift in Loki's eyes, the determination there. A decision already made.

He can hear their captors footsteps growing louder.

“Loki, don't,” Thor says, and his voice trembles. It's a desperate plea.

Loki looks over at him, eyes speaking sadness while his jaw stays set. “Just get out of here, okay?”

“What's the point if you don't get out with me?” Thor growls weakly, full of pain.

Loki looks away from him and sniffs. “Please, there's no other way.”

“There is!” Thor barks back, “we die _together_.”

Loki's head whips around, showing all the tracks his tears leave behind. “I refuse to let that happen.”

Thor leans in as much as the bindings allow him. “I refuse to leave without you.”

The door swings open with a whine. “So, boys, made a decision?”

Thor and Loki share a look, their voices quiet and low as they say, “yes.”


	74. Temporary Insanity

“Mr. Lyon, I know when someone is lying to me,” Thor didn't twitch as his lawyer leaned in closer, eyes sharp and boring in to Thor's, “and I know you aren't telling me everything right now.”

His lawyer, Allen Hardy, fell back against his chair, looking annoyed as he sighed through his nose. Thor stayed stony and unmoved.

“I'm here to help you, idiot, and I can only do that if you give me the whole story so I can build something from that.” Mr. Hardy looked away for a moment, thinking, cheeks sucked in a little and nails tapping on to of the table. He looked back at Thor, eyebrows furrowed. “Unless you want to go to prison for the rest of your life?”

Thor looked down at his hands, marred by a hard life – covered in scars, callouses, and tattoos – and slowly curled them in to fists. “I did kill someone, didn't I? Why shouldn't I go to prison?”

Allen narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at him. “You killed another dirt-bag at some shady, dirt-bag-friendly bar, before that you only had some speeding tickets and drunken disorderly charges under your belt, why do you think you deserve to get tossed away forever for that?”

Thor only shrugs his shoulders, not meeting Allen's eyes.

“What made you do it,” he asks, his voice soft. “I know it's not the half-assed story you gave the cops, tell me.”

Thor keeps his eyes aimed down, breathing harder as the night replays in his mind.

“He hurt someone I knew-” Thor clamps his eyes shut as he thinks about Loki. Loki laying in the hospital, bruised and pale and so small.

“A family member? Girlfriend?”

Thor's eyes shoot up to meet the lawyers, mouth set in a tight frown. “No, he's-” Thor squirms, not sure how to describe what Loki is to Thor, or Loki in general. “He's a-”

“Street worker?”

Thor's jaw tightens for a moment, huffing out a “yeah.”

“And he's your-”

“Someone I care a lot about,” Thor grits out. He doesn't like talking about Loki. Loki's something indefinable, and what Thor feels for him is something people can't make sense of, even when they try to. He wants to talk about what happened to him even less, it's not his story to share.

“He hurt Loki really bad, nearly killed him.” Thor's throat tightens and he has to stop and breathe, eyes focused on some spot on the table. “I'd always promised to protect him.” Thor's voice is small, shaking as he pushes the words out.

Allen jots something down on the pad of paper in front of him.

“I didn't mean to kill him,” Thor tells him in a whisper, “I just wanted him to feel like Loki did, but I couldn't stop once I started.” Thor's vision blurs, and he jams his fists against his eyes, face aching with the way he tries to contain his emotions. “I've never felt so angry.”

Allen nods, scribbling down a few more notes while Thor tries to collect himself, a few minutes passing in silence before he says, “Thor.”

Thor looks up, wringing his hands.

“Do you want to be able to see Loki again outside a prison?”

Thor nods.

“Then you have to trust me to make that happen, which might mean you'll have to talk about things you don't want to talk about and I'll have to dig up stuff that you won't want dug up, can you be okay with that?”

Thor looks down at his hands and chews his lip. “Yeah,” says softly.

Allen thrusts his hand out across the table. “Alright, lets get started.”


	75. Thor Odinson In: It's Not The Size Of The Ship, It's The Motion Of The Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% Honesty: This was inspired by a redbull commercial.

Their oldest daughter held on to her younger brother's hand as they skipped ahead of the rest of them, peals of laughter trailing back to Thor and Loki. Thor was keeping up as best he could in the fresh snow that hit him mid-thigh, his huffing and puffing making Loki laugh above him. Their younger two where strapped to his chest, sleeping through the trek in to town. Loki kept his steps slow and measured, but Thor was still hardly able to keep up.

“I could carry you some of the way, my dear, you'll be exhausted before the festival even begins.”

Thor huffs and gives a firm shake of his head. “I can walk just fine, you already have enough to carry.”

Loki smiles down fondly, if a bit condescendingly. “I do find your determination so _very_ attractive.”

Thor smiles, eying the slight bump low on Loki's abdomen, their next child already growing larger by the day. “Just that?”

“Well, your tongue is a favorite of mine too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor: *sees a GIANT pussy*  
> Thor: still gonna Wreck That


	76. Somewhere Down In New Mexico...

“So what you're saying is,” Loki takes a deep breath, pursing his lips as he steeples his fingers in front of his face, “is that I'm actually some frost creature-”

“ _Giant_ , a Jotun, technically,” Thor gently corrects.

“Yeah, sure, anyway-” Loki looks down at the gravel on the roof of the strange little building they're sitting on, the small fire off to the side of them coloring half Loki's face in shades of orange and yellow, half in shadow. “You think I'm supposed to be with you because some dream you had.”

“Multiple dreams, actually.”

Loki blinks at him, looking severely unamused. “Okay, because _that_ makes more sense.” Loki sighs and rubs his eyes. “I must be going insane, maybe I hit my head and now I'm in a coma and dreamed that some guy fell out of the sky declaring his undying fidelity to me...”

Loki stands from the lawn chair he had been sitting on, Thor following a moment after. He keeps himself a couple feet back, though, wishing he could get closer.

“Thor, I was born in New York-”

“To who?”

Loki's shoulders tense, his jaw tight when he glances over his shoulder. “Why does it matter? I'm not the Loki you think I am.”

“But you must feel something, right?” Thor implores, stepping around Loki so they stand face to face again, he keeps his movements slow, like if he moves too fast he'll scare Loki away. “Some sense that something is different about you? Something special?”

“I wouldn't say it's _special_.”

Thor leaps at the opening. “But there _is_ something?”

Loki works his jaw as he glares at Thor. “Nothing more than any kid who was abandoned at some random person's doorstep would feel, like, horrifically unlovable and unwanted, you know, the normal shit.”

Thor's heart aches at the hurt that can't hide in the wobble of Loki's voice and the shine in his eyes, wishing that, somehow, he could have found Loki sooner. “But you're neither of those things, Loki, I have longed for you more than you know, and searched every corner of the universe for you.”

A tear slides down Loki's cheek when he blinks at Thor again. “I _must_ be hallucinating, because absolutely no one talks like that, especially not to me.”

Before Thor can try to say anymore Loki is turning and nearly running away from him, holding tight to the thick blanket around his shoulders as he makes his way back inside.

“Maybe you can try those lines on Jane or Darcy, I'm sure they'll appreciate them more than me.”

Thor's is left alone on the roof, eyes turning up to the sky full of unfamiliar stars and wishing they could give him the solution to his predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor, honey, you don't just open with a whole "hi, I know I just got barfed out of the sky but we're actually SOULMATES pls come home with me" speech. A little finesse and some courting needs to happen before you slap that load of info on the table.


	77. 90's Breakup Jams Playing In The Distance

Loki's curled up on the floor, leaning against his bed. He looks down at his shirt and pinches the fabric between his fingers, the picture all faded and the cotton soft and a bit transparent. It was Thor's. Still smelled like him too. He'd found it shoved in to the corner of one of his dresser drawers a few weeks ago, long after he'd packed all of Thor's stuff that had managed to find their way in to Loki's place, and tearing away at the figurative bandages he managed to put his heart back together with. Logically, he should have tossed it, or at least sent it back to Thor in the mail or something, but Loki was weak, and he tucked it back with the rest of his clothes, kept that little piece of Thor with him.

Tonight he was fragile and lonely, and the shirt was his sad little consolation prize for continuing to limp along in the face of his enormous stupidity.

He reaches up and pulls the phone off the nightstand, staring at the keypad while the dial tone screamed at him to get a move on it. He'd dialed Thor's number (only to hang up before the first ring even finished) that he could close his eyes and trust his fingers to remember the pattern. This is dumb. _He_ did the dumping, so why did he still feel so fucking destroyed by it?

His fingers move, the little melody Thor's number makes familiar and soothing. He presses the phone to his ear and takes a shaky breath as it begins to ring. His eyes blur before the first is even finished, and his arm tenses with the urge to hang up.

Thor picks up on the second ring.

“Hello.”

Loki sobs at the the sound of Thor's voice, it's a million times better than it is in his memory. He's overwhelmed all at once with how badly he misses Thor, how there's been this big, Thor-shaped hole in his life since Loki shoved him away.

“I'm such an idiot, Thor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Loki's been alternating between Un-Break My Heart and You Were Meant For Me and just fucking sobbing his eyes in to raisins.


	78. 2 For 1 Shots At The Cherry Clam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the weird hovercar having future, in a place that's still probably called Florida... (I don't even know what these settings are anymore...)

Thor knows he shouldn't take calls when he has someone in his cab… but he accepts the call anyway.

“ _I've found the way out of our rent predicament_.”

Thor tilts his head. Loki's voice sounds strange. “What's that?”

“ _You have someone right now?_ ”

“Yeah?”

“ _Oh, then you'll just have to see when you get home, my dear,_ ” Loki says, and Thor can hear the smirk in his voice, and Thor already feels a pleasant tingle under his skin at that.

Loki hangs up with a gentle command and the call disconnects, Thor's mind already trying to figure out what he's gonna walk in to.

“That your girlfriend?” The voice of his passenger snaps him out of his pleasant daydreaming and back in to the filthy, smelly reality of sitting in the middle of the city in traffic. Layers upon layers of vehicles floating and waiting to get moving, the already muggy and hot summer day made so much worse by all the jets pumping out heat and fumes.

“No, my brother.”

The young man's eyes widen, quickly looking back down at his tablet, any other questions dying right there.

–

“Loki?”

The apartment is quiet, and even more of a mess than when he left that morning, somehow. Thor sighs, moving to pick up some of the mess when Loki calls out to him from the bedroom.

It clicks then why Loki's voice sounded odd on the phone, so he's expecting his brother to be his sister when he walks in to the bedroom, but what greets him still has him stopping mid-step in the doorway and making his jaw drop.

Loki's dragged the cracked full length mirror out of the closet and is preening in front of it. But this isn't the Loki he usually sees when she decides to shift in to her female skin for a while – who is similar in most ways to his lean, lithe brother, just a bit rounder in certain spots – this Loki is a lot more exaggerated. Thor can't stop staring at the thong clad ass that greeted him until Loki turns, his eyes then gluing themselves to the set of bouncy breasts caged inside some see through mesh bikini top contraption.

“I'm guessing by the slack jawed neanderthal expression that my little experiment is a success?”

Thor can only manage to make a little sound a bit like “guh.”

Loki's mouth does that slow curve in to a wicked smile that makes Thor want to drop to his knees and let his mouth do Loki's sexual bidding, and he would if Loki didn't catch his chin by the pointed tips of her fingers and nails. Her lips are quick and soft on his, leaving behind a faint print of her fruit lip balm in their wake.

Loki pulls away and picks up one of Thor's rumpled shirts from the floor, slipping it on and giving Thor's easily distracted brain a rest. Now all he can get distracted by are Loki's long and freshly shaved legs. Loki sits down on the end of their unmade bed and Thor is quick to drop down in front of her and rub his face all over her silky and more-supple-than-usual thighs like a cat starved for attention. Loki drags the band holding his hair at the nape out and combs her fingers through it, letting him indulge in these unfamiliar changes to her shape.

Thor lifts his head away when he remembers why she's done this, face pulling in to a frown. “You're not planning to seduce the landlord in to letting us live here rent free, are you?”

Loki throws he head back with a laugh. She smiles at him and pets his cheek. “No, dear, that's only if _this_ plan doesn't work.”

Thor tilts his head, waiting (and kind of dreading) for further explanation.

“So, today, I finally remember, _hey, I can grow tits_ , why haven't I been using this to our advantage?”

Thor's eyebrow creeps up as his eyes fall unwittingly to said tits.

“I spent all morning doing my researching and figuring out how to perfectly tweak this form so it can be attractive to the most men-”

Thor's hands tighten on the undersides of Loki's thighs.

Loki continues on unbothered by Thor's _minor_ jealously issues. “Did a little shifting and a little _more_ shifting, and then I went out and got me a new job.”

“Where,” Thor asks, he has a good idea of where this is going.

“The Cherry Clam.”

Thor groans and lets his head drop back on to Loki's lap.

“Oh Thor, come _on_ ,” she yanks him back up by the hair, “we need the money and I can get it, and this way is totally on the up and up!”

Thor stares back, unamused as he gets flashes of Loki, in all her enhanced glory, getting ogled and groped by every unwashed troglodyte within three counties.

But Loki keeps the perky smile on her face. “And it turned out they were even looking for a new bouncer, and I just happened to know the perfect guy for the job,” she holds his face by the chin, punctuating her words with kisses to his sneering lips, “my precious big brother.”

“So I get to watch you wave your ass around for a bunch of losers who aren't me?” Thor says, letting his displeasure with the whole idea very clear.

“Think of it more as that you'll be right there to drag out the first guy who gets too grab-assy, and you'll get to use all those super cool tricks you learned in anger management.” She taps his nose before standing up, and Thor's face is suddenly buried in the softness of her lower belly, and Thor's quick to grab her hips and try and keep her there, but she shakes him off and walks back to the closet.

“I don't want to do this.”

“I don't want to be homeless,” Loki counters, “I win.”

Thor huffs and gets off his knees, pouting in the spot Loki vacated.

–

Loki's fanning her self with a massive wad of cash, and looking incredibly smug, as they walk out to Thor's cab in the first hints of dawn.

“See, that wasn't so bad, was it?” She smiles at him and Thor glares back. “I'll need to give it another count, but I think this should cover this month's rent, or just about.”

Thor grunts. Sure, she's right about the money, but she wasn't the one who had to watch her dancing and sitting in other guys laps and – he sees red when the thought crosses his mind – going off in to the secluded parts of the club for _private_ dances.

Thor tosses Loki's duffel bag in to the trunk and shuts it with way more force than necessary, muscles ready to explode with some sort of violence.

So much for that court ordered anger management. What a load of shit.

The ride goes on in silence until Loki lays a hand on his forearm. “Thor.”

“What,” he growls back.

“Pull over.” Her voice is low and soft, the only thing that can can worm through the fog of rage and violence that takes over Thor's brain when he gets like this. She tells him where to go, and he follows, landing in the cracked up parking lot in front of some old, rusted out playground.

“You're mad at me.”

Thor's anger instantly wilts. “Of course not.” He looks at Loki and reaches over to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. “I hate that you have to do this, and that I can't make enough for us not to worry about being fucking evicted.”

“Aw, look at you with your sexy communication skills.”

Thor rolls his eyes and lets out a snort.

“You don't have to feel bad, you know,” Loki says, “I'm not broken up about having to prance around to get some ugly schmucks hard earned money.”

Thor looks away with grumble.

“I'm doing this for us,” Loki coos, her mouth against his ear, “I know you hate it, but this could help dig us out of this shithole, and I wanna do that. Let me?”

Thor huffs and puffs. Wriggles around in his seat to try and diffuse his discomfort. He hates this, but Loki's right. Thor turns his head and gives Loki the kiss he's been dying to give her all night, rough and full of teeth and tongue.

Loki laughs in to it and pulls back before Thor can bury a hand in to her hair Loki is pulling off the sweatshirt she changed in to when her shift finished, her chest bared and milky white in the low, cool light.

Loki leans in, her eyes dark and sultry on him. “How about I make you feel better?”

Thor groans, cranking his seat back while Loki shimmies out of the sweat pants she borrowed from Thor. Loki climbs in to his laugh, naked and smiling gently, guiding his hands to her breasts.

Loki's perfect, as always, but something's missing and it pulls another frown on to his face. It doesn't take her long to realize though, and after shutting her eyes familiar colors bleed on to the surface of her skin. A dark snake that winds around her shoulder and upper arm, a raven with it's wings out-stretched on her side, and the most important one to Thor – the hammer with his name woven in to it on her hip.

“Better?”

Thor nods, one of his hands going to it, like the heat of his palm will brand it even deeper in to Loki's skin. Loki's lips are on his soon after, undulating slowly in his lap, teasing him through the rough fabric of his pants.

Thor kneads in to the softness, squeezing her hips, her thighs, and her breasts thoroughly. She works a hand between them, unfastening his fly and and finding her way to his cock to pull it free. Their mouths come apart so Loki can look him in the eye as she lines his cock up and sink down on to it, the both of them groaning at the feel of it.

“I almost forgot how nice it feels like this,” she says, breathless. Thor hums in agreement, struggling to keep his eyes open as she begins to ride him. Thor keeps his hands moving, getting a feel of every inch of this particular version of Loki, one hand eventually finding its way to Loki's cheek, his thumb rubbing her slightly more pouty bottom lip. She looks down at him through her lashes and sucks the tip in to her mouth, swirling her tongue along with her hips.

Thor moans, his hips jerking up in response. Loki makes a little sound around his thumb, begins moving faster. Thor's been worked up all night – yeah, half of that has been anger but he's also been watching Loki walk around in little to nothing on, and his dick doesn't care about context or circumstances – and it doesn't take long for Loki to get him to the edge. She's bouncing in his lap, huddled over him to avoid hitting the roof of the car, her breasts knocking in to his face unless he holds on to them (which he does), letting out soft cries that climb higher and higher. When she loses her rhythm Thor hugs her close, pulling her in to a kiss by the back of her head so she doesn't knock in to the roof of the car, planting his feet in to the dirty floor of his cab and fucking in to her with short thrusts. She moans in to his mouth, her cunt fluttering around his cock as he gives one last hard shove and comes deep inside her.

After a few minutes spent kissing and catching their breaths, Loki climbs back in to the passenger seat, struggling back in to her clothes while Thor's brain tries to re-solidify. She huffs when she's dressed again, and Thor reaches over to tug the bottom of her sweatshirt and smooth it down, getting a languid smile in thanks.

“I hope you're planning on calling in sick today,” Loki says, sitting up in her seat.

“Why?”

“Because we've been up all night and now I want to cuddle.”


	79. Morbidly Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to MorteLise for coming up with and brainstorming this idea with me earlier today!

Thor couldn't stop smiling as he pulled his van up to the funeral home.

Yeah, he realized it was weird to be this happy to be making a delivery to the funeral home. He kinda didn't care anymore though. Cared even less when the funeral director stepped out of the pretty Victorian house, in his usual head-to-toe black ensemble, to meet him at the back of his van.

“Good morning,” Thor greeted him as though it were any normal day and not, like, hours before a family was gonna gather 'round their recently deceased family member and go hardcore in to mourning. Okay, it was a bit weird again when he thought about it like that. But Loki smiled back and said “good morning” back because, you know, this _was_ a normal day for him. Thor needed to stop thinking so hard about it. Loki had been ordering flowers from his shop for months at that point, it shouldn't be that odd to greet each other in a pleasant, upbeat way.

He opened the back of the van, the arrangements all neatly and carefully laid out.

“ _Ah_ , perfect, as always,” Loki said, smiling and going for one of the smaller arrangements, taking a quick whiff of one of the white lilies.

Thor blushed like he was a kid giving his crush a homemade valentine. He hid it by climbing in to the back of the van and grabbing the wreath and it's stand. “Yeah, well, it is kinda my job.”

“But if you didn't do it so well I'd just find another florist, wouldn't I?” Loki said as he lead the way to the front door, glancing over his shoulder at Thor with a smirk.

The next half hour was all business, running back and fourth from the van to bring everything in, a little longer moving things around while Loki watched with a narrowed gaze and his finger running along the seam of his lips.

“Good?”

Loki gaze swept over the whole scene once more before he gave Thor a nod. Thor agreed, it was lovely, all things considered. Now there was just one more dumb, little thing.

Thor could hardly get the words out as Loki walked out with him back to his van. “I actually have a little something for you.”

He dived in to the front seat of his van before he could see Loki's reaction, scooping out the little plastic container he'd stored in the console. He popped it open as he turned around, presenting it to Loki. He looked at it, blinking up at Thor.

“You made me a boutonniere?”

Thor shrugged, feeling himself blush twice as hard. “There were some extra greens and I just got these really pretty wine ranunculus for a wedding, had some black ribbon, and I just thought, you know, maybe you'd like something with just a little color?”

Loki stammered and let out a little laugh.

“Do you like it?”

That seemed to knock Loki from his fluster. “Yes, of course, it's beautiful,” he said, sounding a little breathless. “I just… didn't expect it.”

Thor smiled, shrugging again.

“Would you put it on for me?”

Thor's face somehow managed to get even hotter as he tossed the container in to his seat and stepped closer, carefully pinning the boutonniere on to the lapel of his jacket, smoothing his hand down Loki's chest before thinking better of it. He put his hands down at his sides and stepped a respectful distance back, watching Loki stroke the petals of the flower lightly, his smile the biggest Thor'd ever seen it when he looked back up.

“I guess I'll be going now, got a more deliveries to make,” Thor said, regretfully moving to get in to his van.

“Yeah, of course, I still have so much to do,” Loki said, “guess I'll see you soon?”

“I guess so,” Thor said with a chuckle. “Have a nice day, Loki.”

“You too.” Loki moved back, watching as Thor climbed inside and shut the door, the two of them waving at each other as Thor began to reverse out of the driveway.

Thor looked in to his rear veiw mirror as he drove away, smiling when he saw Loki stroking the flower as he walked back to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got really awkward when Loki kept smiling and giggling like a giddy little schoolboy during Great Uncle Fred's funeral tho...


	80. Lingering Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is very old and is currently making HORRIBLE NOISES as I try and post this, please light a candle or something so this asshole doesn't die on me now.

The house was old, and was definitely a fixer upper, but it felt like home as soon as they moved in.

–

Thor bent down, spitting foamy toothpaste in to the sink and rinsing his mouth out with cold water. The shock of it hitting his teeth made him shiver, goosebumps rising along his back and arms. He saw Loki standing in the doorway through cracked mirror as he stood and wiped his mouth, watching him.

“Oh, hey honey, you need to get in here?”

He turned a moment later when Loki didn't respond, his stomach doing a cartwheel when nothing was there. He looked back and forth between the mirror and the doorway. Rubbed his eyes hard enough to see spots. He poked his head out in to the hallway to see if Loki was waiting to laugh at whatever face Thor was making.

He wasn't there though.

Thor tried to be rational as he looked around the rest of the floor, finding all the other rooms empty, and tried to convince himself that he was just tired. His brain and eyes just had a little malfunction, is all. Or maybe Loki was just upping his prank game?

He took note of every squeak and thud as he went down the stairs. He hadn't heard them.

He found Loki sitting at the dining table in their kitchen, surrounded by bills and bank statements as he worked out their budget.

“Please don't tell me you've already figured out how to get down the stairs without making a sound,” he said, keeping his voice light.

Loki looked up at him over the thick frames of his glasses, frowning at him. “What?”

Thor forced out a chuckle, “you weren't just upstairs?”

Loki raised his eyebrow and gestured at the papers. “Do I look like I was just upstairs?”

“So… you weren't playing a joke on me just now?”

“Thor, it's not even eight in the morning, I'm barely _alive_ right now.”

Well, _what the fuck_ then.

Loki sat up, looking concerned now. “Is everything alright?”

Thor shook himself, pushed out another laugh. He had to have been just imagining things. “It's nothing, when do you want to go to the store?”

–

Loki froze in the middle of spreading out the comforter on the bed. He felt like someone was watching him. He glanced out the window and saw nothing but blue sky and their neighbors enjoying their weekend. He glanced around the room, eyes scanning over twice before he caught sight of something at the end of the hall.

Thor was standing in the doorway of one of the other bedrooms, staring at Loki. Something felt weird about. It was Thor, but it wasn't. Loki's heart started to race as this Thor continued to just stare.

“Thor?”

In a blink, he was gone. Loki collapsed on to the edge of the bed, panicking and confused about what just happened.

“Thor!”

A couple moments later he heard the loud thumps of Thor running up the stairs, watched as he ran past the doorway he was just standing in to get to their bedroom. He stumbled in front of Loki, taking his face in his hands looking at him with clear worry.

“What's the matter? Are you okay?”

Loki looked back at him with wide, fearful eyes. “I don't really know?”

That only made Thor look more worried, crouching down so they were eye level. “What?”

“I just- I think I just saw you? Maybe?”

Thor tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Loki took a deep, shaky breath to try and calm himself. “I just saw you standing in that doorway,” he explained, pointing out the bedroom door to the one at the end of the hallway. Thor followed the direction of his hand, staring at the the doorway for a few minutes.

“You saw me?”

Loki nodded.

Thor looked off at nothing, his hands falling to Loki's shoulders.

“What is it?”

Thor looked back at him, seeming to think it over before getting up to sit beside him on the bed. “I saw you too.”

Loki shook his head in confusion. “What?”

“A couple weeks ago I was in the bathroom, and when I looked in the mirror I saw you behind me, but when I turned around you weren't there.”

Loki sucked in a breath through his teeth.

“What did I look like?”

“What do mean?”

“Like, was I happy, or mad, or whatever?”

Loki looked down and thought for a moment. He shook his head. “You were just kind of staring at me. What, was I mad or something?”

“No,” Thor said, scratching his cheek. “You were just staring too.”

“What the hell is this? Are we both going crazy?”

“I don't know.”

–

Thor followed the guy from the gas company out to the front yard. “You're one-hundred percent sure there's no leaks?”

“Yup, you guys are all good,” the man says, giving Thor a curious look when he sees Thor's expression. “Is there something worrying you?”

Thor squirmed a little, eyes darting around the neighborhood. “I don't know, it's just that me and my husband have seen a few weird things, we're not sure what to make of it.”

The man shrugged. “Well, it's an old house, lots of things happen in them, lots of things like to stick around in them.”

Thor put on a smile and nodded. “Yeah.”

–

They'd been laying in bed for hours in silence, neither able to sleep.

Loki sat up on his elbows, looking down at Thor. “He had old clothes on.”

“Hm?”

“The- whatever I saw, he had really old fashioned, dirty looking clothes on, did you see what I was wearing?”

Thor thought. “No, I wasn't really paying attention.”

Loki flopped back with a huff.

–

Thor stopped the project he was working on and stepped out of the kitchen when he heard the door open and close, the smile and cheery greeting on the tip of his tongue dying when he saw the troubled look on Loki's face.

“What's wrong?”

Loki just held up a few papers. “You have to fucking see this.”

Thor washed his hands and brushed off as much dust as he could before joining Loki on the couch.

He felt something cold slither down his spine when he saw the photocopied picture at the top of the pile. “That's us.”

“Yeah,” Loki shuffled through the papers, handing one of them to Thor, “you're not kidding.”

Thor could hardly believe what he was looking at. It was their names. Sure, the surnames were different, but still, the coincidence was a little more than strange.

He squinted and brought the paper closer to his face. “Are these their deaths?”

“Yeah, apparently the birth records got burned in some fire, so that was all their was.”

“They died hours apart from each other,” he pointed out softly.

“Yeah,” Loki sighed. He pulled out another paper and handed it to Thor.

It was a copy from an old newspaper, the headline reading Inseparable Brothers Die the Same Day. It was surreal, reading over the lives of some strangers that shared their faces decades ago, their strange and untimely deaths. Loki stared down at the picture in his hands, the two of them – and somehow it was the two of them – standing side by side at the front of their house, faces in that stern expression that everyone in old photos seemed to have.

Loki looked over to him, his eyes watery. “What do we do now?”

“I don't know,” Thor said, setting the papers on the coffee table to wring his hands together. “Do you want to move?”

Loki looked around, shaking his head. “No, this house has always felt right.”

Thor scooted closer, slipping his hand in to Loki's. “I agree.”

“So I guess we'll have to live with- ourselves?”

Thor laughed. Loki jabbed his side with his elbow.

“It's not funny.”

“It's a little funny, in some Twilight Zone way.”


	81. Better Than A Midol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started my period so now Loki must SUFFER with me!! Fuck you!!!
> 
> (also, laptop is working fine but still making HORRIBLE NOISES which really adds a whole layer of Sexy Tension to the writing process)

Thor knocks on the heavy wood of Loki's door. “It's me.”

The door creaks open slowly, and Thor finds Loki in his bedroom, curled up in his big bed far earlier than he ever should be in bed.

“Ah, so you aren't feeling well,” Thor says, keeping his voice light, teasing.

Loki pushes himself up to his elbows to twist and glare at Thor.

Thor puts his hands up, showing the vial of oil in his hand, his smile apologetic. “I've come to help, I swear.”

Loki eyes him warily.

“I've pulled, twisted, and strained many parts of myself while training as you know very well,” Thor explains, “I think I can be of some assistance.”

Loki turns over as Thor walks up to the side of the bed, his skin still a bit too pale, his face a bit more pinched. “Don't you think I'd just go to the healers, you know, since they're trained for this sort of thing.”

“But you haven't.” Thor sits down at the edge of his bed, right at Loki's hip.

Loki's mouth twists.

Loki does not realize that Thor knows of his real ailment, and that Thor has known for far longer than he could probably imagine. Thor had always assumed Loki would mention it too him one day, and hurts Thor a little that he hasn't trusted him with the information, but Thor figures he can play along with Loki's story and help him, and maybe that would let Loki see that Thor is an ally, as ever.

“Fine,” Loki grumbles, “how do you think you'll help me?”

Thor pulls Loki's blankets down past his hips. “It's your lower back that's the problem, isn't it?”

Loki nods.

“Lay down on your belly, then.”

Loki huffs, shifting around until his comfortable, pillow hugged under his head and face turned away from Thor. Thor pushes Loki's tunic up to his waist with no trouble, but when he nudges the waistband of his leggings down Loki freezes.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing untoward,” Thor teases again, “just making a little space.”

Loki lays back down, body still rigid with tension. It's no matter, though, Thor will have that dealt with in no time.

He drizzles a bit of the warming oil on Loki's back and then in his hand, setting the vial aside before rubbing his hands together, fingers tingling and getting a little pink. Loki lets out a little gasp of shock as soon as Thor lays his hands on him. He gets more tense when Thor begins working the oil in to his skin, but melts in to the bed soon enough. Thor smiles to himself as he sets to work, kneading away the tension along the spine and the tailbone. Loki whimpers softly when Thor makes his hands in to fists and pushes them up his along the sides of his spine.

“Too much?”

Loki answers with a small shake of his head, so Thor keeps on with it for a while longer, taking his hands outward, cupping Loki's hips in his hands. It's a little riskier, a little more forward, but he knows the ache is there too. Loki doesn't protest as Thor's fingers give firm up-down strokes to the front of his hipbones, or even when he ventures further to the plains of his less-flat-than-usual abdomen. He stays loose and relaxed, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

Thor slides his hands back around, adding more of the oil before starting the whole process again. He spots the tremble in Loki's shoulders, but lets it be, not wanting to potentially ruin the moment by bringing it up, keeping to his work until his hands threaten to cramp up in to useless claws. Loki's skin is nearly red from the heat of the oil – Thor's hands match – and he knows that the heat has seeped deep in to the aching muscle. Thor wipes his hands off on his own tunic, risking Loki defensive ire by leaning over and pushing the tendrils of hair off Loki's tear-streaked face.

“Anything else troubling you?”

Loki looks at him with a sniffle, searching out the exact meaning of Thor's question through his face. Loki's mouth opens and shuts, his eyes growing watery as it seems he fails to find the words he wants to say.

“Would you lay down with me?” Loki finally asks, managing to shock Thor. “Like we did when we were little?”

Thor blinks away the shock of Loki's request. “Yes, of course.”

Thor carefully sets Loki's bed clothes back right, kicking off his boots while Loki scoots further in to his bed. Thor climbs in behind him, the two of them fitting together easy, like they hadn't ever spent a night sleeping apart.

“This is a bit longer than when we used to do this,” Thor says with a smile, Loki's hair in his face.

Loki lets out a snort, bringing a hand back and pushing his hair up from his neck and twisting it in a pile on top of his head, setting it there with magic.

Thor snuggles in close, takes in the scent and feel of his brother like he hasn't gotten to in an age. Something that had been hollow and sad in Thor's heart is soothed by it. Loki holds on to one of his hands gently, his fingers caressing bones and veins.

Thor debates in his head for a while before deciding to speak. “I know it's not an injury that ails you, Loki,” he whispers.

Loki's fingers stop. “What?”

Thor hugs his waist a little tighter and nuzzles the nape of his neck. “I know.”

Loki's breathing has gone tight and fast. “How?”

“Mother-” Loki's hands twitches and Thor snatches it in his own. “She told me when we were both very young, brother, do not be angry at her for it.”

Loki's gone so still.

“We used to take baths together from time to time, remember? She told me when I noticed you were built differently than me and the other boys, and she explained that you were special and unique, but that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone else about it.”

“ _Have_ you-?”

“ _No_.”

Loki's shivering just slightly.

“I forgot about it for a while actually, until I noticed you getting angry with me in a pattern.”

Loki huffs. “I thought I hid it better than that.”

“I know you too well for you to hide things from me for long.” Thor smiles in to the back of Loki's neck. “I was waiting for you to tell me, one day.”

“I'd thought you'd-” Loki sighs heavily. “I thought you would think less of me for it, that you'd become like everyone else, but worse since you'd _know_ I was.”

Thor's smile falls. “I'd never think less of you, not for this, certainly.”

Loki's silent until Thor hears a trembling sob. Thor hushes Loki gently, tucking their clasped hands against Loki's chest.

“Will you stay here tonight?” Loki asks, voice barely making it through the thickness in his throat. “I don't want to be alone.”

Thor's heart aches with the neediness in Loki's words. It's not even a question Loki needs to ask. “Of course, brother.”


	82. FutureHusbandatte

Loki likes the cafe both because it happens to fall perfectly on his morning commute and that they make amazing lattes.

The bell above the door rings cheery an bright like the morning outside, and Loki's standard grumpy mood is already brightening up. The man behind the counter, Thor – who somehow manages to outshine the sun despite being up before it – gives Loki his signature mega-watt, mega-happy smile.

“Oh hey, it's my future husband,” Thor says, giving him a wink, “already got your latte all ready for you.”

It's really annoying how that manages to get Loki _every_ time. He doesn't even try to put up a half-assed struggle when Thor says it anymore. It's pointless. He just blushes and giggles and hopes that the evidence of his giddiness is gone by the time he walks in to his office.

Loki does his usual ritual of stammering out _good morning_ and avoiding looking directly at Thor because, seriously, his eyes might burn out or something if he did. He pays for his latte and little egg cup things that Thor insisted he try when the cafe started making them a few months ago, and yeah, now he's hooked. Thor's even drawn a cute little smiley with heart eyes on the cup.

“What makes you think we're gonna get married, anyway?” Loki asks while Thor counts out the change.

Thor shrugs, nonchalant as he gives Loki a few coins back. “Just have a feeling.”

Loki laughs and shakes his head, takes the compliment for what it is and turns to go about his day, his latte-slash-Thor fix already done.

“Have a nice day!”

“You too, Thor.”

–

“The couple would like to exchange their own vows now.” The officiant nods to Thor with a soft smile.

Thor takes a deep breath, his smile as brilliant as always, but somehow bursting with even more joy than usual, his hands so warm in Loki's. He really is like the sun, but at least Loki can handle looking at him now.

Then Thor's smile turns a bit mischievous, unable to contain the smirk that twists his lips.

“I told you you'd be my husband one day.”


	83. Actual Disney Princess Thor Odinson

“Note to self,” Loki huffed, “never go fucking hiking again.”

–

Loki's head lolled against the tree he'd propped himself against at the sound of rustling, eyes fluttering open to try and see what was walking near him, seeing nothing but darkness. He let his head drop, exhaustion taking precedence over survival.

–

Loki's eyes opened again when there was another rustle. It was very close this time. He turned his head up and saw… someone surrounded in golden light, long hair floating around a face he couldn't see.

“Oh, great, I'm dying.”

Loki's eyes shut, head flopping down as he passed out once again.

–

Loki was floating. Bouncing along the chilly air, his head rested on a nice, firm pillow. He snuggled in, humming in pleasure.

Death was nice.

–

Something warm and a little rough cradled Loki's cheek, tapping his skin.

“Hey, come on now, wake up,” a soft, rumbling voice spoke to him. It made Loki shiver, his eyes fluttering open weakly at the command.

He was met with- _whoa_ , that was one hell of a face to wake up to. Loki inhaled sharply, his vision going spotty as he tried to sit up, stopped by a gentle hand on his chest.

“Careful there,” the man said, reaching over to grab something. “Here, have a drink.”

Loki blinked at the little metal cup the stupidly beautiful man held up to his slack-with-shock lips. Loki tipped his head back, letting him pour cool water into his mouth. The relief of it shook a moan out of Loki, both hands shooting up to grasp at the one holding the cup, guzzling down every last drop of water.

“Don't worry,” the man said with a bright chuckle, “there's plenty more.” He shook free of Loki's grip to refill the cup just after that, Loki's thirsty eyes taking in every motion. Repeating the process until the pitcher was empty and Loki felt a bit less dead again.

“There you go,” he said as he pet Loki's head, which would have been condescending in any context other than this. “How long have you been in the woods?”

“I- I don't know,” Loki rasped, “a week, maybe a little more?”

The man gave a nod. “You were in bad shape, I'm glad my friends spotted you when they did.”

Loki tilted his head. “Friends?”

Thor didn't elaborate, taking the pitcher and cup and walking to some other room, letting Loki have a moment to look around his surroundings. He was in some cozy little rustic cabin, made of real logs and misshapen bricks and all the good shit hipsters try to emulate. The armchair he was sat in was old looking, but soft and comfortable, the blanket draped on his lap was too.

“I made you some soup,” the man called out from the other room, “if you'd like to eat.”

“Sure,” Loki called back, his voice still weak.

A minute later he was bringing Loki a steaming bowl of the most delicious smelling soup he'd ever sniffed, setting up the little end table in front of Loki and then running off to fetch him a cup of water.

While Loki ate, the man sat in the other armchair, looking in to the fireplace with a look of contemplation.

“So, you a park ranger or something?”

The man fluttered his eyelashes, looking back at Loki. “No.”

“A hunter?”

He smiled. “When I need to be.”

_Reassuring_. “Do you… live here?”

“I do.”

Loki decided to go back to eating. The soup was good.

There was a tapping somewhere behind him, the chair blocking him from seeing whoever it was. Thor smiled like he saw someone he knew and lept out of the chair, going to the window to crank it open.

A bird flew in and landed on the mantle.

“Hello, old friend,” he said to the bird- a raven or crow, Loki wasn't sure which- petting it's head. Loki watching pick a little scroll of paper off the bird's leg, squinting and mouthing the words as he read the little note. He nodded to himself, looking around until he found a pencil and wrote something on it, rolling it back up and attaching it back to the birds leg again.

It flew off with a parting squawk, and Thor let out a laugh like it just told an old joke and said, “have a safe flight back, and goodnight to you too.”

Loki froze as he watched the man slump back in to the other chair.

“What was that?”

“Oh, that was my friend the Raven, he carries messages between me and the village a little ways away,” he explained, “I sometimes travel there for supplies, and I help them in whatever ways I can.”

What the hell was this guy. “But you just, like, _talked_ to it?”

He nodded. “I did.”

“...Okay.”

Silence fell between them, the man picking up some sort of knitting project- which, like, _what_ \- while Loki tried to make sense of things over his cooling soup. Loki studied him. His clothes were strange, nice but definitely old fashioned and maybe even homemade. His hair was long and shiny and so golden, his skin sun kissed and cheeks a little rosy, eyes almost like crystals with how blue they were, dark lashes fanning over them. There really was something about him, certainly. What, Loki didn't know.

“Did you make this too?” Loki asked, pinching and rolling the blanket between his fingers.

The man beamed. “I did.”

“We never exchanged names, you know.”

The man's brows furrowed, his frown making his bottom lip jut out. It was really very charming. “We didn't, did we? Sorry, I'm not used to guests, I'm Thor.”

“Loki.”

Thor nodded, standing to take the bowl away, whisking it off to what Loki had to assume was the kitchen. Loki moved the table back and took the water, sipping and watching Thor walk back to the other chair.

“So, how long have you lived out here?”

Thor, back in to his knitting groove, answered, “my whole life.”

“You and you're parents-”

Thor frowned. “They died out here, when I was an infant.”

“Um, what?” Loki sat up. “Then how did you survive.”

And just like that, he was smiling again. “A friendly pack of wolves found me and raised me as one of their own.”

“You were raised by _wolves?_ ”

Thor nodded.

“Then how did you learn how to talk? Or knit?”

“Oh, they taught me how to talk, the knitting I had to figure out on my own.”

“How did _wolves_ teach you how to talk?”

“They're very fluent in many languages, they taught me how to talk to the other animals too.”

Loki opened his mouth, but there weren't any words that could truly express the confusion he felt. “Am I fucking hallucinating right now?”

Thor looked at him, seeming just as confused. “No?”

“But, you see, talking wolves who raise babies to talk to the animals… that shit only happens in Disney movies...”

“Disney movies?”

“Exactly.”

Thor furrowed his brows and shook his head, letting out a little laugh. “You're very strange, Loki.”

“Okay, that can definitely be debated.”

“Perhaps you should rest for a while,” Thor said gently, getting up from his chair. “You've been through a lot and still have healing to do.”

“Yeah, and maybe I'll wake up in the normal world.”

Thor laughed again, patting Loki's head as he lead him through the cabin, to a little bedroom in the back. “Oh Loki.”

“Don't _oh Loki_ me.”

“Oof, you sound like a snapping turtle I met the other day...”

“Okay, I've had enough weirdness for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor be like "yeah, I talk to squirrels, what of it?"
> 
>  


	84. Another Sad Chapter (No Funny Title Business)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I've had bouncing around in my head since like, somewhere in the 20's, I just had to wait for my uterus to put me at the perfect Wallow In Sadness level to get in to the right groove to write it.

Thor walked down the main walkway through the healing ward, his heart and feet heavy. It had been mere minutes since he'd gotten the message in the middle of a meeting, and even though the page had been careful to make sure that only Thor could hear the words, he knew the expression on his face gave him away. The word would spread, and soon enough there would be well wishes and flowers with cards that had _helpful little remedies_ written inside. Thor would have to remind their servants and Loki's maidens to send them away before they could be seen, as the well-meant tokens were nothing but salt in a festering wound at this point.

Thor set Mjolnir down outside the doorway to the only room with it's doors shut. He stood before their golden splendor, sculpted with runes and images of healing and renewal, a stark contrast to the muffled weeping he heard from the other side. He couldn't look at the doors with the neutral feelings he once had. Before this had been just place he'd go to get his scrapes and bumps treated. He'd dealt with illnesses of varying severity and even gotten poisoned a couple times. None of those incidents had changed his feelings of this place.

Now, it was a place where his heart had been filled with the brightest of joys, only to have it ripped from him soon after. Again and again and _again_.

Even though he'd worked hard to guard his heart from the pain, he found it once more broken. Had to see his love rendered inconsolable, hurting physically as well as emotionally. Knowing not only that there was little Thor could do to help him, but also reconcile the fact that he's had a hand in all of these hurts.

Thor braced himself, put on the bravest face he could manage, and stepped inside.

Loki, now a familiar sight in the gowns the healers put patients in, only sobbed harder when he saw it was him. Thor couldn't hold back after that, tears pouring from his eyes as he went to Loki and hugged him to his chest.

“I have f-failed you again,” Loki wept in to his neck, fists wrenched in to the front of Thor's tunic. “I have failed everyone.”

Thor shook his head, the lump in his throat making it difficult for the words to to come. “You've failed no one, least of all me.”

Loki only cried harder. “It's all I needed to do-” Loki winced, hands twisting a little tighter in to Thor's shirt. “Give you a child, an heir, and I cannot do that one simple task.”

Thor could only shake his head again, weeping in to Loki's hair. “I love _you_ , Loki.”

Loki could only whimper. Frozen in their embrace as they sobbed on to each other.

Thor had no idea how much time had passed, but he eventually guided Loki down on to his side, laying down beside him, face-to-face.

Thor swept his thumb along the swollen, tear-soaked skin under his eyes. The whites rimmed with an angry red reminiscent of the Jotun heritage that had been hidden away when their marriage was sealed.

“I would consent to you having a harem,” Loki said, voice trembling and eyes filling with fresh tears as he spoke.

It took a few moments for the words to even make it through the fog of grief in Thor's head. When they did, Thor could only look at his husband in shock. “ _What?_ ”

“I read in to it a few months back,” Loki said, trying to make his voice sound firmer and more sure of himself. “You'd be able to keep however many women you'd like, have them bear your children, and take your pick an heir from one of them.”

Thor knew he was not hiding his horror at this suggestion well at all, and Loki's expression faltered.

“It would solve this issue,” Loki trudged on, voice gone thick again, “and it's something I could live with.”

“Except that I don't _want_ to have a harem,” Thor bit back. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he propped himself up on an elbow. “And I know it would eat away at you to have me bed others and watch them bear my children, I would never do it.”

Loki choked, hands shaking as he brought them to his face. “But I cannot do this again, Thor, I cannot endure another loss, I just _can't_.”

It hurt. It hurt a lot to think that him and Loki might just not be able to ever make a child, but this hurt more. He shut his eyes, lungs shaking as he inhaled and laid back down. “I can't either, I can't stand to see you in this agony anymore.”

Loki let out a broken sob, body shaking with it. Thor hugged him to his chest, tried to soothe away the pain with gentle touches and quietly declaring his love over and over, hoping that it sunk in, and that Loki still believed him.

“No matter what, Loki, it's only you that I want.”


	85. Memories, Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I n which I know Fuck All about amnesia.

Thor only knew about the crash because they told him about it. He only knew his name because someone had been looking for him. Loki was looking for him, said they were childhood sweethearts, his face going from relief to anguish when it became clear that Thor had no idea who he was.

He went home with Loki, and the ride was long and uncomfortably quiet. The feeling carried on there too, the place full of memories out of Thor's reach. Loki was gentle with him, doing all he could to ease Thor back in to fold, even if it was technically all new to him. Something felt off about it, like some part of Thor still knew this was all wrong.

Loki would smile and explain things to Thor like it was easy, but then Thor would catch him crying. Face in his hands, shoulders shaking, silent sobs when he thought Thor wasn't around. It hurt to see, because even if he couldn't understand the full breadth of their lives together, it felt awful to know he was bringing this pain on to someone.

The weeks went by, and Thor and Loki were able to fall in to a routine. Loki didn't have to constantly explain things, and Thor's injuries healed and let him be more useful.

Thor even began to feel some sort of itch in the back of his mind, like there was something trying to break free.

Thor had been sleeping in their room, while Loki had taken up residence on the couch. He began to feel strange about it, that feeling in his head telling him that it was all wrong, things shouldn't be this way.

One night, laying in the dark and listening to Loki cry from the other room, Thor decided he needed to do something about it.

He asked Loki out on a date the next morning, held strong amidst Loki's confusion until he got a yes.

The date went well, so he asked Loki on another. And another. And another.

Loki began to sleep in the bed with him, and it felt right. The warmth of his body, his scent, the sounds, they all felt familiar and soothed something in him he hadn't realized needed it until then. Felt himself fall a little deeper in love.

Things came back in flutters. A flash of their first kiss, them dancing, Loki laughing at something. He kept it to himself, not wanting to get Loki's hopes up in case it was all he got.

And then it _all_ came back to him. And then some. A flood of memories rushing through him and taking his breath away. Heart racing as he lay in bed, gasping for air. He was frozen there for a long while, trying to comprehend it all while Loki slept on unaware.

Thor turned on to his side, shaking, cheeks aching from his smile as he shook Loki awake.

“What- What's the matter?” Loki blinked at him, bleary eyed and confused by Thor's jostling.

Thor kissed him, pressing him back in to the pillow while Loki let out a surprised hum.

'What's gotten in to you?” Loki asked as soon as Thor pulled back to let him breath.

“I remember, Loki.”


	86. Weird Uncle Related Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing something very different for tonight, but then I got an idea that changed that idea, and then I was like, "shit, this would be way better towards the end" and had to come with something else for tonight... so have some young & thirsty Thor, I guess.

Thor's known since he was twelve. He'd already felt drawn to his uncle(as tenuous a title that was, Loki wasn't actually related to his father as far as he knew) and the trickle of strange dreams turned full blown cascade of memories sealed the deal.

And now he was eighteen, and his dad couldn't tell him who he could and couldn't see anymore. Thor was sure Loki would be surprised to see him years after he and Odin had their falling out, but that would be part of the fun.

He cam up to the front door of the duplex, confidence bleeding through his stride and the way he stood. He knocked and waited, the light thump of footsteps approaching and then the door opening, Loki peeking out cautiously.

“Hey uncle Loki.” Thor gave a cocky smirk, waving lazily before shoving his hand back in the pocket of his jacket.

Loki's eyes widened. “Thor?”

“Miss me?”

“Wow,” Loki stammered, eyes trailing up and down Thor's body. _Yeah, not the awkward fifteen-year-old you saw last, right?_ “This is such a surprise, I don't- I-”

“I just thought I'd come by for a visit,” Thor explained, “since you stopped coming by so abruptly.”

“Well, that was a whole-” Loki shook his head and huffed, forcing away the bitterness that had crept in to his expression. “Never mind, come on in, I'm sure you've been driving for ages.”

Thor shrugged. “It was fine.” He shrugged off his jacket, not missing the way Loki's eyes followed the movement, tongue darting out to wet his lip, ogling the body Thor has been working on for years now, one goal in his mind.

“Loki?”

Both their heads snapped in the direction of the kitchen, another man appearing in the entryway.

“Um-” Loki shifted around, looking a bit nervous. “Hey honey, come meet my nephew.”

Thor narrowed his eyes as the other man approached, sizing him up quickly before his gaze darted back to Loki.

Well, _this_ wouldn't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor has now entered himself in to the SEDUCTION OLYMPICS!!
> 
> No one else knows the Seduction Olympics are even a thing, so he's gonna get that gold for sure. His Rhythmic Thot-nastics Routine is gonna be so slutty.


	87. Another Installment Of "Loki Has Terrible Taste In Men (The Ones That Aren't Thor)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also "Thor claims Loki's children as his own" because I like that shit and my brain just goes right for it. I don't know I've just accepted it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Thor jumped at his desk when he heard a clatter in the kitchen just behind him, spinning his chair slowly to face the way.

“Shit, shit, shit, _shit-_ ”

“Loki?”

Loki came in to the living room, pale and wide-eyed with panic, a hand on his belly. Thor was out of his seat, work emails forgotten.

“What's wrong?” he asked, holding Loki's shoulders and looking him over for an injury.

“I saw my ex's mom's car turn down the road,” Loki's voice shook, “they'll want to take Magni-” Loki shivered. “They don't even know about this one.”

Thor could hear a car pulling in and quickly nodded. “Just go upstairs and make sure Magni keeps sleeping, I'll handle it.”

Loki stared at him for a moment, blinking slowly like the words didn't make sense. Car doors slammed outside.

“Hurry,” he said, nudging Loki out of his shock. He watched Loki scurry up to the second floor, going to the end of the hall where he and his son stayed and disappearing behind the door.

He was startled by the hard knocking on the door. He took a few deep breaths before moving to answer it, yanking it open right as the shadow of a fist was about to collide with it again.

“Yeah?” He squinted at the three people standing at the door, all of them looking related. A woman – he had to assume was the ex's mom – was short and mean looking, salt-and-pepper hair twisted in to a bun. The other two were men, looking close in age and with the same shitty look in their face as their mom.

“Thor Odinson?” the mom asked while her sons sized him up.

“Who's asking?”

“You know a guy named Loki?” One of the guys asked.

Thor frowned, pretending to think it over. “No, doesn't sound familiar.”

The woman sighed with impatience, digging around in her purse and pulling out a couple pictures. One was of Loki – it was old, probably, Loki looked a bit younger – folded to hide whoever had their arm around his waist. The other was of Magni, a few months old at best, giving a big grin to the camera like a little kid does.

“Have you seen these two?”

Thor leaned in to look a little closer. “No, sorry, can't say that I have.”

“Really?” The first guy said, clearly more annoyed with this than the other, who looked like he was ready to doze off on the metal railing of his front steps. “Because he's supposed to be living here.”

Thor blinked, frowning as he shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I guess you must have heard wrong.”

The guy moved to get in Thor's face, his mother's hand on his arm stopping him.

“Listen,” she started, trying to shake off her cold demeanor in to something more sympathetic. “My son just died a few months ago, and then that-” she bit back whatever word she was about to call Loki, her mouth twitching as she tried to regain control of her expression. “I just want my grandbaby again.”

Thor nodded. “I'm real sorry about that ma'am, but I have no idea where he is.”

Her eyes narrowed in to a venomous squint.

“What's that then,” the other guy finally popped in with, jerking his head and pointing to one of Magni's toys on the floor of the living room.

Thor smiled as he looked back at the three. “That's my boy's toy.”

The woman' excruciatingly short fuse was clearly reaching the limit now. “You think we could just have a look-”

Her son – the aggressive one – moved in like he was going to try and muscle past Thor. Thor stood tall, wedging himself in the doorway with his chin set and his hard glare set on him.

“Yeah, that ain't happening,” Thor said, voice low with threat. He looked to the mother. “You're not gonna find what you're looking for here, so it's probably best that you just go now.”

She huffed through he nostrils, rage barely restrained, staring at Thor for a moment before snapping her fingers at her sons and barking at them to go back to the car, following slowly.

Thor stepped out, shutting the door behind himself and crossing his arms as he watched them go to the little red car.

“By the way-” The stopped, all three turning to look back at him. “-If I see any of you, or you try sending someone else to bother me again, you'll be lucky if I call the cops on you.” He smiled at their glowering faces, waving as they backed out of the driveway and peeled out, the mom probably spitting out all her rage on her sons.

Thor sighed, going back inside to find Loki peeking at him around the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

“I scared them off for a little bit, I think.”

Loki stepped in to view, shoulders sagging with relief and exhaustion.

“You okay?”

Loki dragged a hand down his face. “Yeah, I think.”

“Magni sleep through it?”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

Thor stood for a moment, debating with himself as he watched Loki go through at least seven emotions, before deciding to take a step closer, gently grabbing Loki and pulling him in for a hug. Loki was stiff for a second before settling in to it with a sigh, head rested on Thor's shoulder as he rubbed between his shoulderblades.

“She really did seem like a huge bitch.”

Loki shook with quiet laughter. “And the shitty apples didn't fall far from her shitty tree, and I had to deal with eight years of that horseshit.”

Thor gave him a squeeze, letting him pull away. “Are you okay, really?”

Loki's mouth twitched in to a small smile, nodding. Thor smiled back, reaching up to clasp the back of Loki's neck, a little damp with sweat.

Loki's smile grew a little wider, hugging his arms around himself when Thor's hand fell away.

“Oh shit, I almost forgot,” Loki said when Thor moved to go back to his desk in the living room. “Magni asked before his nap of you would play go fish with him again this afternoon, but it's fine if you're too busy-”

Thor beamed. “No, I'd be happy to.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it's no problem.”

Loki's shoulders relaxed, his smile getting bigger again. “He really loved all the voices you did for the fish too, so he'll probably want you to do that for four hours.”

Thor laughed, “it'll be tough, but I think I can handle that.”

Loki shook his head with a bark of laughter. “I'm still really not sure what to make of you.”

Thor shrugged, smiling back at him softly. “I'm just Thor.”


	88. Suzy Homemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor works through stress in his own sexy and domestic ways. (And Loki likes it.)

Thor cuts out of work early Friday afternoon, telling Odin he has a migrane. He shoots off a text to Loki, who's still working just a few floors below his own office, _it's been a long week_.

_I'll see you at dinner, sweetheart_ , Loki sends back when he's pulling in to traffic.

Thor finally lets out a sigh of relief. Sheds away buildup of stress, his father questioning, judgmental glare, the piles of responsibilities that get added to his shoulders by the day. Counting down the minutes and miles until he's at their apartment building, making his way up floor after floor, finally gets inside.

He strips down in the bedroom, tossing his suit in to the walk in closet to be dealt with another time. He needs more than a change of clothes to get rid of this heaviness, so he decides to take a shower.

He pulls out his basket from under the sink, the one with all the stuff he needs for times just like this, with the beautiful and soft smelling body wash and matching lotion Loki got him – taking a deep whiff of flowers, musk, and vanilla and getting filled with the same warmth he felt when Loki presented him the little gift a month ago. He pulls out a set of sweet smelling shampoo and conditioner too and settles in for a long, hot shower. Scrubs himself soft and pink, his hair is silky when he runs his fingers through it.

The ritual continues out of the shower too, rubbing himself down with the lotion, spritzing himself with perfume. He dries his hair and lets the waves hang down around around his shoulders instead of putting it in to a tidy bun like his dad wants him too, pulling back just enough to keep it from hanging in his face.

He heads back in to the bedroom, dry and smelling like a spring day, goes to his special drawer, filled with his dress up clothes. Most of the new pieces have been added by Loki, and it warms his heart a little more when he thinks about it.

He'd been nervous when he tried to explain this to Loki. Sure, their whole relationship was weird to begin with, being half brothers and all that, but Thor still worried that this might just make it _too_ weird. And it was just kind of hard to explain. It hadn't started out like _this_ , his little fantasy, it had started as just a mental escape when he was still in college, envisioning scenarios where he ran off, never to be heard from again. Freedom was what he wanted. He didn't want to _think_ or _lead_ , sometimes. Like he always had to, like his father always forced him too. It changed, bit by bit, the older he got. Details were added, moved and twisted around. Until he got here, putting on some custom made lingerie, and slipping on a fluttery sundress. Making himself in to a doting little housewife, no cares in the world apart from looking pretty for her husband and making him a nice dinner.

He looks at himself in the mirror, twisting around too-and-fro. The thin straps are dwarfed by his broad shoulders while the hem floats around his muscular thighs. He feels pretty, feels _relaxed_ , finally.

He starts on dinner, smiling the whole time as music plays from his phone, unrushed as he carefully puts together each part of the meal, excited for Loki to come home and see all the effort he's put in to it.

His timing is perfect, everything set out just before he gets a text from Loki telling him he just got out of the car, and it's only a couple minutes more before he's through the door, Thor waiting right there to greet him.

Loki holds a bouquet of flowers, handing them to Thor as they exchange a kiss. Thor can't stop smiling as he puts them in a vase, setting them on the table before sitting with Loki, whose taken off his jacket and loosened his tie in that time.

“This looks wonderful, darling,” Loki says, “you must've spent all day making it.”

“Only a couple hours,” Thor says, smiling. “How was work?”

Dinner goes by like that, quiet, easy conversation, ignoring Thor's job entirely. Thor's home all day, when they're _here_. Odin doesn't come up at all. Loki gushes about the food, asks Thor if he got all dressed up just for him, and it turns Thor's insides in to a happy jelly.

Thor puts away the leftovers and makes a move to wash the dishes, but Loki's hand on his waist to stop him.

“You're not gonna let me go and get drunk all alone, are you?”

Thor raises an eyebrow and Loki plants a kiss to his cheek, taking his hand to draw him away. “Come on, I want to spend a little quality time with my pretty little wife.”

Thor nearly shivers, letting himself be pulled in to the living room, snuggling up to Loki on the couch, sipping a on glass of liquor Loki pours for him. It's not long before thing get more intense, drinks forgotten on the coffee table as they kiss and Loki's hand finds it's way up Thor's dress. Thor pulls off his tie, opens the front of Loki's shirt, hands roaming the front of Loki's chest, moving lower to grope the bulge pushing against the front of his trousers. Thor salivates, imagining himself between Loki's thighs, Loki's fingers tangled in his hair, guiding him up and down his cock. Loki stops him before he can make it happen.

“I've been thinking about something, darling,” He says, hooking a finger under Thor's chin to make Thor meet his eyes. He smirks briefly, and it thrills and worries Thor in equal measure.

“We've been married for _so_ long, haven't we?”

Thor nods.

“We've got such a nice thing going here, but don't you think we're missing something?”

Loki's voice is so soft and warm, like honey in his ears. It's making his skin tingle. “I don't know?”

Loki smiles at him, tilting his head as he pets Thor's hair once. His hand falls to Thor's waist, sliding down the front of his belly.

Thor's heart skips when he realizes what Loki's saying. His cock throbs, an obvious twitch under his dress.

“I can just imagine you,” Loki murmurs against his lips, “in the kitchen, big and round with our baby as you cook us dinner.”

Thor moans softly. Loki's lips are on his neck, his hand rubbing across his belly, fingertips just barely brushing his aching cock.

“I thought we could try this weekend,” Loki says, “since we're free and you know these things can take a few tries.”

Thor's breath catches. They've only done this for an evening at a time, it's all Thor's ever been able to muster up the courage to ask for. A whole weekend.

“Does that sound good?”

Thor nods quickly, breathless. “Yes.”

Loki stands, Thor's hand in his. “Then lets get started.”

–

Thor whimpers as Loki thrusts forward. His nerves are raw, skin crackling with electricity where Loki drags his fingers down the front of his chest. He's floating, he _has_ to be, he feels _so_ light.

Loki's breathing raggedly above him, griping tight on to Thor's hips, gritting his teeth as he ruts in to Thor. He slams against Thor, coming with an exhausted groan.

Thor's a sticky, loose mess. Some of it sliding out of him when Loki drags his cock out of him. He whines, reaching down to touch his throbbing hole.

Loki laughs, leaning in to kiss him before flopping on to his side.

As he comes down, he remembers there's only hours before it's Monday, and the start of another week. It really kills his high.

Loki touches his cheek. “Hey,” he says softly, but it's different, and he knows Loki's not playing his little game anymore.

Thor rolls his head to the side.

“It's not always gonna be this bad,” he says.

Thor can't help but scoff. “You can say that because you don't have to work with him breathing down your neck every second.”

“Yeah, but he is gonna die at some point,” Loki says, which is morbid as hell, but Thor can't be mad about it. “And with the way he stresses out about dumb shit, I sense a _massive_ stroke in his future.”

It's bad, but Thor laughs. “That's not supposed to be funny, he's our dad.”

“Unfortunately.”

Thor's laughter trails off, his eyes focused on the ceiling. The low point rises back up, and he smiles. He looks back at Loki, whose eyes blink slowly with the struggle to stay awake.

“Thank you,” Thor says, “for all that, I feel really good.”

The corner of Loki's mouth twitches up. “You say that like I don't have any fun with it.”

“Do you?”

“Would you think I'd spend a weekend calling you my little wife if I _didn't_ like it?”

Thor looks away, flustered. “I guess not.”

Loki kisses his cheek. “Come on, we need to get at least a few hours of sleep.”

They snuggle in to their mess of a bed, throwing a sheet around them as they slot their bodies together.

“I love you,” Thor mumbles in to the pillow.

Loki hums, and Thor can hear the smile. “I know.”


	89. Totally Spies

The Hawaiian shirt and khakis didn't strike Thor as Loki's usual style, but nonetheless, he was enjoying the view as he trailed behind Loki through the narrow hallways on the cruise ship.

Loki had rebuffed his offer to take some of his bags, so he rushed forward to get the door to their room, beaming as Loki side-eyed him through dark sunglasses when he walked inside. When the door was shut and locked behind them, they set about unpacking.

This part was second nature to Thor, opening a normal looking suitcase to reveal the one from the agency, stashing his gear in all the nooks and crannies, checking for bugs as he went along.

Loki was still hung up on the little wristwatch that looked like a regular fitbit.

“I thought you helped develop that thing,” Thor wondered aloud, prying apart the phone on the nightstand. Clear.

“I helped make sure it was hacking proof,” Loki explained, “they never let me see the thing.”

“Hmm.”

Loki set the watch aside, tentatively prodding at all the other little devices in his case. He set it aside with a huff a moment later, grabbing the bag with his laptop instead. He claimed the small desk next to the dresser-slash-television stand as his own, long fingers flying across the keyboard for a few minutes.

“I told headquarters we're on the ship.”

“Good.”

The minutes passed long and quiet, Thor setting everything up while trying to figure out what words to say and break the ice. He'd really anticipated Loki being more excited about being put out on the field. _Everyone_ wanted to get put out on the field.

Well, Loki wasn't _everyone_ , was he? That was what drew Thor to him in the first place.

“Okay,” Loki huffed in annoyance, slapping his hands down flat on the desk. “I just don't get why I couldn't do this back at base or something, I was in the middle of of a really important project, and now I'm wearing a stupid shirt on cruise ship.”

“I told Fury we needed the best of the best on this mission, and well, I'm the best at what I do and you're the best at what _you_ do-”

Loki turned in his chair, brows furrowed. “Wait, _you_ put me on this mission?”

“Well, no, I can't do that, I just… _strongly suggested_ putting you on it.”

Loki blinked rapidly.

“I mean, we needed to keep the crew as small as possible, and who would even _need_ a whole team with you around,” Thor chuckled, “you were exposing government secrets when you _fourteen_ , you can pretty much track down anyone, and I've seen how you MacGyver up your own gadgets too, I don't know why they've cooped you up in that dark office for so long.”

“It's nice to know you've read my file,” Loki says, voice flat, “but I like my dark office, it's comfortable and safe from most explosives and gunfire, and also, keeping it dark keeps the screens from straining my eyes.” Loki turned back around, hair flipping.

“You don't have to worry about that with me,” Thor said. He walked up to the desk and leaned his hip along the edge, giving Loki The Charmer, the slightly lopsided smile that never failed to get a swoon from a recipient. “I'm here to keep you safe from all that, remember? The best of the best.” He gestured back and fourth between the two of them.

Loki's face was strained. “Okay… So, why do we need to share a room-” Loki looked behind them, the lone full size bed still piled with gear and their clothes, “-and a bed?”

“ _Ah_ , yeah, our cover.” Thor's smile re-brightened from Loki's troublingly lukewarm reception to his best subtle flirtations, digging in to the pocket on the breast of his linen shirt to pull out the pair of golden rings he'd picked up that morning. He knelt down beside Loki, waggling his eyebrows as he rolled the shiny rings between his fingers.

Thor winked at Loki's shocked expression. “Welcome to the first day of our honeymoon, husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor deeply admires Loki l33t h4x0r skillz and wants to touch his sleek, sexy rogue nerd body. So, naturally, he makes it so they're Pretend Husbands Who Have To Share A Bed.
> 
> There's a reason Thor's a top spy.


	90. Damn Dirty Hippie Witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT. IT'S CHAPTER 90. WE'RE IN THE HOMESTRETCH (brother)FUCKERS!!!

Loki envisions it. The cup exploding, the scalding coffee shooting from it and drenching his cockmunch of boss. Power thrums through his hand, all he needs to do is twitch a finger and it would happen.

Through his clenched jaw he hisses out, "I'm fired?"

His boss, the pasty, old flabby sack of shit, has the audacity to attempt a sympathetic look. "You've been a great worker, Loki. One of our best. It's just that... the money just isn't there."

Loki grips the armrests of his chair. Five years. He's spent _five years_ working unpaid overtime, taking on project after project without rest and generally kissing more ass than any person with a shred of self-respect should and the money _just isn't there_.

He shoots out of his seat, startling his boss. He's shaking all over, feeling barely contained in his own skin, a sweat breaks out on his forehead. "Fuck you!"

Loki spins on his heel with out a word more and stomps out of the office. The air has a faint hum as the walls begin to vibrate, and he knows he should control it – he can – but the way the magic sings through his veins and how his (now ex-)coworkers look on in a mix of fear and confusion is too satisfying to deny himself.

He stomps all the way to the elevator and the doors open without him having to push anything. He doesn't bother with packing up his desk. He didn't have anything important here anyways.

–

Loki sits on his couch, drinking whiskey and watching his phone. Waiting.

At nine-thrity on the dot, he gets a call from Thor. Just as he has every Wednesday night for the past seven years. The only thing different about tonight is that Loki is going to answer.

Thor sounds pleasantly surprised when he does.

"You're drunk.”

Loki hums the affirmative, taking another swig straight from the bottle.

"Whiskey?"

Loki hums again.

"Ooh. What happened?"

This was easier than he thought it would be. It's almost like Loki had never left. "Got fired."

Thor whistles. "Sorry, man."

Loki lets out a snort of laughter and sinks back in to the couch. "What are you up to?"

"Just relaxing right now," Thor answers, "it's good to hear your voice."

"I've barely said anything."

"It's more than I've heard from you in nine years."

Loki winces at that. He takes another gulp of whiskey, shaking his head a little as it burns his throat.

"You should come and visit. We all miss you."

Loki glares in to the middle distance. "Why?"

"Why do we miss you? Why wouldn't we?"

Loki huffs and looks out in the murky skyline just beyond the lone, tiny window in his apartment. "I'm not your brother, you know that right? Did they ever bother to tell you?"

"You're still my brother," Thor says, voice firm in a way that keeps Loki from arguing even though he really, really wants to. "You've always been my brother, and it won't change." Thor pauses, Loki can hear him breathing through the phone. His voice is soft as he adds, "even if you keep trying to make it happen."

Loki sniffs, and when he blinks a few tears roll down his cheeks. Dammit. He sets the bottle down on the coffee table and wipes his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Please come home," Thor pleads when neither of them speaks for a few minutes.

A noise escapes Loki's throat. He ends the call and tosses his phone to the other end of the couch before sprinting in to the bathroom to throw up.

–

Thor texts him an address he doesn't recognize a couple days later. It takes two fruitless weeks of job searching before Loki caves and goes to it.

–

The address leads him to an old farmhouse that straddles the edge of the county, just twenty minutes from their hometown. The nearest neighbor can be barely seen from the edge of the gravel driveway, and Loki's pretty sure the house has been long abandoned.

The driver pulls in to the long driveway slowly, bushy eyebrows raised as he takes in all the flora that strangles the little house, whistling slowly.

"Someone likes gardening."

"Just a bit." Loki could nearly choke on the magic pouring from all of it. It's the most he's been around since he ran off and it's close to making him dizzy.

"My wife would love to meet this person," the driver says to himself, chuckling lightly.

Loki pays the man, giving him a hefty tip for the long drive, and pulls his bag from the trunk. Loki is only staying for a few days, a week at the most. He's not going to let losing a stupid job wreck him in a way that makes him completely demolish the life that he's spent nearly a decade cultivating from the ground up. He stands, staring at the little house for a few minutes, amazed at the strength of the spells and how unfamiliar some of them are.

He walks a little closer and there's the sensation of passing through a barrier, the air becomes even warmer and muggier. A green house - no wonder the plants are so lush. The air is thick with the smell of herbs and flowers, so many that he can't parse one from another, yet, somehow, it's not nauseating or migraine inducing. If anything, he's going to get dizzy from breathing in too fast and too deep.

He shakes himself and actually walks up to the house. A pair of bunnies, one white with black ears and the other the color of sand, hop out from under a big elephant ear plant as he passes. He startles, only just managing to not yelp, and makes his way up the front steps of the wrap-around porch. The front door is wide open, and he peeks inside, finding the place quiet and only slightly less over grown with plants. He drops his bag by the door and walks around, slow, gaping at all the different plants he can spot. He recognizes a lot, but a few fail to ring any bells. The back yard sports a large willow that he only caught a glimpse of before, a robust vegetable garden sits beside it.

Loki comes to a screeching halt when he rounds the corner and lays his eyes on Thor.

He's watering a some of the plants, the mist from the hose catching the sunlight in a way that makes a rainbow arc over his head. Which happens to now be sporting a mane that passes his shouldersblades, the strands sun-bleached to a bright gold that contrasts nicely against his broad, tanned back. His shorts hang low on his narrow hips, the faded red fabric thin and worn in. A goat is also chewing on the hem. Thor doesn't seem notice, or he doesn't care.

Loki's stomach lurches as thoughts he's long ago pushed to the deeper parts of his mind come rushing back.

The water stops just as Loki begins to contemplate turning and running. Thor is still for a moment before spinning around, his lips parting as he sets his eyes on Loki.

They just stand there and stare at each other for a few moments. Everything seems to go silent and freeze, just for them. Then, Thor drops the hose and bounds across the yard and up the stairs to swallow Loki up in the tightest hug Loki has ever felt. He can feel Thor's heart beating against his own and something loosens inside Loki.

"You came," Thor whispers.

Loki lets out a wheezy little laugh. Thor rocks their bodies a little from side-to-side, his face wedged in to the crook of Loki's neck. He feels a few hot tears sliding down his skin a second later, and some of his own decide to join in the fun too.

When Thor pulls back his face is wet, but he's smiling so brightly that Loki's mouth mirrors his automatically, and he feels like a little kid again. He was always happy to see Thor smile at him, his heart fluttering as those vivid eyes focused on him.

Thor laughs, rough hands raking through his hair and fingering the curled ends around his nape. “Where'd all your hair go?”

Loki laughs, reaching around to grab at the end of Thor's. “I think you took it.”

Thor hums, eyes closing as he leans in and presses their foreheads together. Thor's arm hugs Loki's waist while a hand cups the back of his neck. Loki shuts his eyes too, and tries to hold back the sobs that fight their way up Loki's throat.

“It's okay,” Thor whispers. It's enough to make the damn break, and Loki's shaking in Thor's embrace, clinging on to him.

“It's good to have you back,” Thor says, and Loki hears the smile in his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those fics I got the idea for ages ago and only wrote a little bt of, so may as well give it a bit of a life here!!


	91. The Trials And Tribulations Of Dating A Werewolf

Heart pounding, Thor shoots up, a growl rumbling from deep in his chest and muscles tensed for a fight. Pain sparks from his eyes and chest, his urge to fight dying with a whimper.

“Lay back down, idiot, you're ripping your stitches,” comes Loki's voice, annoyed, but there's also fear there. Thor can smell the worry on him.

Thor lets Loki push him back down to the bed – he realizes that he's in Loki's cottage now, but how? - opening his eyes- _eye_ \- But why one?

Thor reaches up and feels the bandages wrapped about his face, looking to Loki for explanation and finds that Loki's face is wet with tears and smudged with dirt and dried blood.

Thor's heart clenches and he reaches for him. “Loki, are you alright?”

Loki laughs, watery and incredulous. “You almost died tonight, so _no_ , I'm _not_ alright.”

Thor looks down at himself and gasps at the deep claw marks running down his chest and belly, along with other smaller scratches on his limbs. That explains the eye, then.

Loki works on him, blood covered hands trembling as he works a needle and strong thread around the wounds. Thor breathes through the pain of it, concentrating until it becomes a dull throb in the back of his mind. He's been hurt and mended before, many times, it's nothing he can't power past. Loki cries over him.

“Am I really worth the trouble?” Loki asks.

“Always,” Thor answers without hesitation.

Loki laughs, looking up at the ceiling as though there is someone else in the audience to Thor's endless foolishness.

“You don't have your clan anymore,” Loki says, “and your father nearly _killed_ you for protecting me-”

Thor grabs Loki's wrist, taking care to not jostle him. “And I would do it again.”

Loki studies his face, eyes flooded with tears. “I just don't understand why?”

Thor sits up slowly and carefully, hissing through his clenched jaw, to sit face-to-face with Loki. He takes Loki's face in to his hands, caked with dirt and blood. “Because I was _meant_ to be with you, I knew that in my heart the moment I met you.” He pulls Loki in, pressing their lips together for a moment. “I don't need a clan or my father's approval, I need _you_.”

The tears spill over with a quiet sob. “You're really too much, you know.”

“I love you too,” Thor says with a smile, brushing a kiss over Loki's lips.

“Lay down before you bleed out on my bed.”

Thor chuckles, easing himself back down, staying quiet and still as Loki finishes pulling him back together.

“You'll need to hunt soon to help yourself heal,” Loki ponders out loud, looking ad Thor's damaged body, “but I don't know how you can if your clan has control of the area.”

“It'll be fine.”

“I watched your own father nearly gore you to death because you wanted to be with a human, nothing is _fine_.”

“I will find a way to hunt, Loki, trust me on that, please.”

Loki huffs, and that's about as close to agreement as he'll get.

“You need to rest too,” Thor says, thumbing at the dark bags under Loki's eyes.

“After I get you patched up.”

“You've dealt with the major wounds, the rest will begin to heal on their own,” he says, “please, lets rest for now.”

“In our filth?”

Thor shrugs a sore shoulder. “We'll clean up in the morning.”

Loki sighs, defeated, and climbs in to the bed next to Thor, hugging Thor's arm in his own, his forehead pressed to Thor's shoulder.

Thor reaches over to stroke Loki's hair, smiling softly to himself.

“You really are worth it, you know,” Thor tells him, keeping his voice soft and hoping Loki can hear the sincerity in his words, “always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the "meet the parents" dinner didn't go _super_ great...


	92. The Set Up

“You're excited about soccer today.”

Sadie shrugged a shoulder, dragging her uncle through the park faster, wanting them to get to Mr. Odinson before he got swarmed by all the moms. Loki dragged a cooler behind them, the one they had to borrow from the neighbor because Loki never needed a cooler in his life before this point, apparently.

Sadie smiled as they came up on the field, finding her coach alone. “Mr. Odinson!”

Mr. Odinson jerked, standing to greet them. “Good morning, Sadie- And you must be the Uncle Loki I've heard so much about?”

Loki stammered, eyes glancing to Sadie and back to Mr. Odinson again. “I am, and I hope that's a good thing?”

Mr. Odinson gave her uncle a warm smile, offering a hand to him. _Yes, good_.

“Very good thing,” he said as Loki took his hand, “she talks you up a lot.”

Loki forced out a laugh, glancing back at Sadie. “Glad to hear that.”

“So you brought the snacks?”

“Uhh, yeah-”

Loki clenched his teeth as he popped open the lid, and Mr. Odinson blinked at the contents.

“That is a _lot_ of Mountain Dew and popsicles.”

“I'm new at this, okay?” Loki sighed, “and Sadie didn't tell me that I had to bring something until this morning-”

Her coach looked at her, eyes narrowed. “You said he offered to do it on Monday.”

Now both of them were looking at her. Uh-oh. “I'm gonna go warm up,” she said before turning and running on to the field.

–

Thor pushed the cooler back in to the trunk of Loki's car with a huff, brushing his hands off as he stepped back and let Loki shut it. “Well, the girls certainly enjoyed today, I think you have about thirty new twelve year old fans.”

“Fantastic,” Loki chuckled, “sorry about that, again.”

“No worries.” Thor stood face to face with Loki, eyes dragging over him quickly. He glanced to where Sadie was already sitting in the car, keeping his voice low. “And I just wanted to say, it's really nice what you're doing for your niece.”

Loki laughed again, squirming under Thor's gaze. “I don't know, I was just- I mean, what else was I supposed to do?”

Thor shrugged, giving him a soft, cockeyed smile that made Loki's stomach do a few flips. “It's a lot to become a parent overnight, or so I'm told.”

Loki smiled, the comment making his stomach do another flip. “It is what it is.”

“Yeah, well,” Thor stepped back up to the trunk of the car, pulling a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket, “I thought I'd give you a number, in case you need help with anything, I'm not a parent, but I work with kids so-”

Loki could feel his face heating up as Thor handed him the paper. A quick exchange of goodbyes and Loki was left to float to the driver's seat of his car, unable to stop smiling. “You set me up.”

Sadie looked smug, slurping on a can of Mountain Dew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadie gets to be reincarnated because I like her and it's easier than coming up with a new kid character on the fly when I'm tired.


	93. Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Thor was just like, "you know what fuck YOU" at the end of Thor 1???

Thor skidded along the cliff, kicking up a cloud of dust in his wake. Loki stumbled in just few feet behind him. The stars blinked ominously above them, the air quiet and rife with tension. Thor leveled him with an ugly glare as he climbed to his feet, flicking his hair away from his face.

“Where is the Tesseract?”

“Missed you too,” Thor grumbled.

“Stop playing games,” Loki snapped back, impatience and anger overflowing. He stomped up to Thor, grabbing him by the collar of his armor and shaking him, heart wrenching when Thor gave him nothing but a carefully blank look back. “I thought you were dead.”

“Did you mourn?” Thor cocked his head to the side.

Loki could feel the tears threatening to spill and grit his teeth to try and keep them at bay. “Of course, brother, we all did.”

Thor's lip curled, but Loki spotted the glint of tears in his eyes. “I'm not your brother, _remember?_ ”

Loki worked his jaw and huffed as he shoved away from Thor, trying to ignore the hurt the words brought him. “Thor, stop this madness.”

“I broke the Bifrost,” he grumbled, hand clenched around the handle of his absent weapon, “how did you get here?”

“There are other ways to move between the realms,” he said, keeping his voice soft.

Thor laughed, pushing past Loki and stomping along the edge of the cliff. “And how much dark magic did Odin have to use for _that_ , I wonder.”

“Why are you doing this?” Loki blurted out, exasperated at watching his brother- but this couldn't be _his_ brother, Thor wasn't _this_.

“Why not?” Thor said with a maniacal smile, gesturing to the wilderness around them as he said, “Odin _gave_ me Midgard, didn't he? He may have put me here to teach me a lesson, taken my hammer and my power too, but this is still _my_ realm, and everyone will realize it soon.”

“And the death and destruction? What's that for?”

Thor threw his head back with a laugh. “That's just for fun.”

Loki rushed forward, taking Thor's face in to his hands. He could see lines on Thor's face that hadn't been there before, scars he didn't remember Thor getting. “Who's done this too you? Who's controlling the god of thunder?”

The smile fell and he knocked Loki's hands off with a swipe of his arm. “I am.”


	94. Feel My Shirt, It's Made Of Boyfriend Material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Loki was a fruit he'd be a FINEAPPLE.

Loki just wanted a shake to cheer himself up. Now here he was sitting in a Wendy's on a Friday night, crying in to an extra large frosty and fries because it seemed tonight was the night every happy cute couple on the face of the fucking earth needed to come out and have a nice PDA session. Really grind that salt in there, everyone, his heart hadn't been shit on enough this week.

He sniffled on, feeling immensely pitiful and sorry for himself, until someone cleared their throat behind him. The man whose throat the noise belonged to – tall, blond, built, and smiling a bit shyly – took a cautious step closer.

“Are you a magician?”

Loki's brain faltered as he tried to make sense of the question.

“I was just wondering because every time I look at you everyone else disappears,” the guy said, smile twitching wider.

“What?”

Undeterred, he pulled his phone from his pocket, giving it a glance before focusing on Loki again. “Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I pass by again?”

A laugh bubbled up from Loki's chest, sniffing as he wiped his cheeks. “Are you reading bad pick up lines at me?”

“Hey, they said these would work every time,” he said, stealing another look at his phone. “Are you a cake? 'Cause I want a piece of that.” He bit his lip and winked, pointing at Loki with both hands, finger gun style.

Loki covered his aching eyes with both hands as he laughed, caught off guard by the guy's bold approach.

“Sorry, I just saw you over here and thought I'd try and make you laugh a little.”

Wiping away a few errant tears, Loki let out another wheezy laugh. “Thanks, I _really_ needed that, actually.”

“Not to be nosy or anything,” the guy asked, his tone light and gentle, “but what happened?”

With a sniffle, Loki looked over the guy again. He was cute. No, actually, he was fucking _hot_ the more Loki looked at him, with bright blue eyes and really shiny hair and a really, really nice smile. And the look he was giving Loki was agonizingly earnest, like he _actually_ wanted to hear about Loki's problems.

“Got dumped and cheated on a _lot_ , apparently.” His throat ached around the words.

He hissed through his teeth. “Ouch.”

“Yeah, _ouch_.”

“Well,” the guy said, taking the seat across from Loki, inches away from touching with how small the table was between them, “things are gonna start looking up for you, now that you've got me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor's literally the only guy this would work for tbh.


	95. Lost And Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit y'all we're so CLOSE now!!

Loki looks up at him, cagey and leery of him. He's shivering, curled up on a flattened out box and a bunch of old paper, dirty and disheveled. “I'm not a good person, you know, might be a stupid idea to take me home.”

Thor smiles easily and shrugs. “I'm full of stupid ideas, but things work out okay for me.” He thrusts out his hand again to Loki, urging him to take it.

Loki looks at him for a while longer, thinking it over. But it's cold- and getting colder- and he's hungry. The offer of food and warmth are more tempting than any trepidation, and he takes Thor's hand and lets himself be helped to his feet. His skinny legs shake under him, weak and stiff from sitting so long in the cold. It hurts Thor's heart, but he comforts himself with the knowledge that he has Loki now. He can take care of him now.

“Lets get you home now.”


	96. The Fifth Dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> < Rod Serling Voice > A man named Loki comes to the train station one seemingly normal night, urged on by a deep melancholy for something he's never been able to find, and buys himself a ticket to … _The Twilight Zone._ < /Rod Serling Voice >

He sits in the desolate station, a ticket for the earliest train out in his hand. He carries nothing with him but the baggage that hangs heavy and unseen across his shoulders. His eyes stare off in to the distance. He thinks, the silence letting his mind unravel his tangled thoughts.

He flinches when he hears the rumble of his train approaching, not thinking to look at his watch and see that the ticket says his train isn't due to arrive for hours yet. He approaches a car, waiting for someone to come and check his ticket, but no one appears.

It's only now that he thinks to hesitate, glancing around. Something about it seems funny. It's so empty, like there isn't another soul around for miles.

There's something in his gut urging him forward. Something whispering about the thing he's been looking for.

He climbs in and takes a seat. The train comes back to life, his stomach lurching as the train moves forward. He watches through the window as they leave the station and out in to the outer edge of the city, carrying him somewhere far off.

He stares out until the door connecting his car to the next opens, heart jumping when a man stumbles inside.

The man – tall, with short blond haired, blue eyed, and dressed in a clean, well fitted suit – smiles at him, sighing, “I'm glad I wasn't just seeing things.”

“Hello,” he manages to spit out as the man comes to sit in the seat beside him.

“Thor,” the man introduces himself as, offering his hand out to Loki.

“Loki,” he says as he shakes Thor's hand. His grip is firm and the warmth of it lingers on his skin.

“Where are you headed?” Thor asks, jerking his head to the ticket still clutched in Loki's other hand.

Loki looks at it and sees that the destination is gone. “Guess it doesn't matter.”

Thor hums beside him, nodding.

“What about you?” he asks looking back at Thor.

Thor's mouth twitches into a thoughtful frown. “I don't remember.”

That funny feeling comes back to Loki. A strange twist in his stomach that makes him squirm. He looks out the window and doesn't recognize where they are anymore, only the stars make any sense.

“The view is nice, at least.”

Loki hums in agreement.

They sit together, watching the world pass in dark silhouettes lit by the stars and crescent moon. Loki feels a strange comfort next to this stranger, an ease in their silence. He looks back at Thor, their eyes meeting and he knows there's something more to all this, somehow. There are lines etched in Thor's skin that seem more familiar than they should, and he can almost swear he's seen those eyes before. It's like there's a word on the tip of his tongue and he just can't quite manage to remember what it is.

“Why did you get on this train?” he asks.

“I knew something was missing, and I needed to find it.” Thor's eyebrows furrow, looking off as he gets lost in thought. “What about you?”

“I was lonely,” he says, “and I wanted to disappear, I guess.”

Thor nods his head slowly. They go back to gazing at the stars, the earth below them seeming to endlessly meld together. It's still so dark, but it's been so long since Loki arrived at the station. He goes to check his watch and finds his wrist bare.

“My watch.”

“Hm?”

He bends to search the floor. “My watch is gone.”

“Is it?”

“Yes,” he huffs.

“What do you need it for?”

He stops and looks back at Thor in confusion. “It's my watch, I like to know the time and I spent hard earned money on it.” He sits back up, eying Thor suspiciously. “Did you take it?”

“What? No, why on earth would I do that?”

He sees that Thor's wrists are equally watch-less, and his hands shoot out quick to dig in to Thor's pockets. Thor's placid throughout, simply watching as he feels around for nothing.

“See?” Thor says as Loki flops back in to his seat with a heavy sigh.

He looks around for a clock, and finds none. “This isn't a real train, is it?”

“No, I don't believe so.”

“How long have you been on here?”

Thor laughs, “I have no idea.”

Hiss shoulders sag, looking out at the seemingly endless night. “Is it always like this?” he asks, tipping his head to the window.

“Yes.”

“And it's just us?”

“Now, yes.”

He looks back at Thor, studying him. “I guess I could have worse company.”

Thor smiles bashfully at the floor, wringing his hands in his lap.

“I can show you around a little, if you'd like?” Thor asks, “the dining car is about three cars down, and don't ask me how it gets there, but there's _always_ pie”

He holds his hand out to Thor. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a marathon on today, and I had to try.


	97. When Alien Research Gets Romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor's gonna go DEEP in to his alien research, _baby._

When it's just Thor in the lab, he lets Loki out of his enclosure. He smiles as he watches Loki walk around in his billowy gown while he pokes at the equipment and notes left behind by his colleagues, chattering on in a language Thor can't make any sense of. His tone seems neutral, simply commenting to himself about what he seeing, his eyes wide with wonder – pupils overwhelming his eyes and pale blue skin glowing in the dimly lit laboratory.

Thor talks back to him, despite the glaring language differences, explaining what things are as best he can. Loki watches his mouth move, sometimes even mirroring the movements. They're both fascinated by the other, and it leads Thor to believe that wherever Loki is from, he's a scientist there.

It's been months since Loki was found deep in a forest, in the wreckage of a ship, and almost as long as Thor and him have been doing this nightly ritual. Late one night Thor is sitting in front of his laptop, inputting some notes from earlier in the day, eyes tired and aching for sleep. He doesn't want to leave yet, though. Loki's sitting beside him, comparing Thor's hair to his own after pulling it from his bun.

Thor turns away from the screen and Loki looks at him, watching as Thor reaches out and runs his fingers through Loki's hair. Much like the rest of Loki, it's mostly like human hair, with something tweaked. Thor's too tired to even try to place what that something is right now, but he knows it's soft and his hand is inclined to keep combing through it.

Loki blinks slowly at him, pupils slowly widening like they do whenever he's intrigued or excited about something. Which means he's excited by _Thor_ , which, in turn, excites him.

Loki touches his arm, eyes shooting down to it when they feel the layer of fine hairs there, fingers playing with it more. He says something, his mouth twitching in to a smirk, and Thor has a feeling it was a smartass remark of some sort. Thor laughs at the possibilities of what Loki could be saying about him, and it makes Loki look back at him. He blinks slow again, head tilting as he continues his gentle caressing.

“Home.”

Thor doesn't catch it right away, not expecting anything to sound even remotely familiar to come out of Loki's mouth. “What?”

“Home?”

Thor turns his chair, leaning forward as he watches Loki in astonishment. “Home?”

“Home _._ ”

“Do you want to go home?” It's silly, but the thought of Loki leaving hurts his heart more than he wants to admit.

Loki sits up, moving to the edge of the chair he's in, looking excited about Thor understanding him. He sets his hand on Thor's chest. “ _Home,_ ” he says with even more insistence.

Thor furrows his brows, unsure of what he means again.

“Home-” Loki's mouth opens and closes a few times, concentrating hard on what he's trying to say. “ _Thor_.”

Thor goes very still. “You said my name.”

“Thor home?” Loki says, patting Thor's chest.

“You want to go to _my_ home?”

He pats Thor's chest more. “Thor home.”

Thor's eyes dart around the lab. Part of him can't believe he's even thinking about this – it would be stealing, basically, as much as it bothers Thor to think of it that way, and he would definitely get in to huge amounts of trouble for it – but… it's Loki.

“Okay, then, I'll take you home.”

Loki smiles back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good thing Loki knows how to say Thor's name, he's gonna be saying a lot more soon, ifyouknowhatimean.


	98. Loki's A Pain In The Ass, But Thor Loves Him

The guy isn’t Loki's type, he isn't attractive at all, really, but he's interested and that's enough for Loki. But then the guy stops talking, clamming up before getting up and walking away without another word. Loki doesn't have to look to know who's appeared behind him.

Loki sighs, turning to scowl up at Thor.

Thor scowls right back, like he doesn’t find Loki in some seedy bar or at some loser nobody's house party every Friday night. Loki knows the drill, putting up a token struggle as Thor snatches him out of his seat. He drags Loki out of the bar by the back of the neck, and as usual his grip is tight but not painful. Loki hates that. Thor can't at least be an asshole about it, can he? Give Loki a _little_ something to keep the guilt from creeping in the hours after nights like these, some meager justification. _No_ , Thor has to say he does these things because he loves Loki, and actually _mean_ it.

Loki shakes out of his grip with snarl. “Every fucking time.”

“What do you expect, Loki, seriously?” Thor doesn't even sound annoyed, he almost seems _bored_ by all this. “You know you'd get that guy in big trouble if you actually let him do any of the shit he'd want to do to you.”

Loki puts on a big, maniacal grin, flinging his hands out in a wide arc. “That's half the fun!”

Thor huffs through his nose, nostrils flaring out. It makes Loki think he's the human version of bull whenever he does that.

“Whatever, lets just get you home.”

Thor has Loki's arm and means to drag him over to his car before Loki's rage flares and makes him flail out of his grip, teeth clenched and sneering. He hates this, all of it. “I don't fucking want to go home.”

Thor sighs this time, the sound of someone stuck in shit. “I know, Loki.”

“Then why do you keep dragging me back?” Loki snaps, “we're not even real brothers, anyway!”

Thor flinches, clearly hurt more than angry. Loki's stomach sinks to his feet, the rage he felt a moment ago fizzling out. Thor looks down at his feet while Loki stays frozen in silence. Loki jerks when he sniffles, wanting to curl in to himself and die as Thor wipes at his face.

Thor laughs, and it's wet and forced and nothing like Thor's real laugh. Loki hates himself more than ever, and that's saying something.

“I guess if that's how you want it to be,” Thor says with a thick voice, “I'll just let you do whatever the fuck you want.” He gestures back to the bar, his hand falling heavily to his side. “Feel free to go back in and find some dumbass scumbag and get whatever it is you seem to really fucking want from them, I'll stop chasing you.”

Loki stays where he is, knees clicking together as he legs tremble under him, his chin trembling along with them.

Thor looks at him, miserable. “I just wanted you to be safe.”

The twist in the knife is Thor turning and walking away right when Loki can't hold the tears back anymore. His broad back is a wobbling blur in the dark parking lot.

“Thor,” Loki calls out, his voice a tiny, broken thing. It's not even loud enough for Thor to hear him, and he can barely muster up the courage to try again.

Loki hears Thor's car beep-beep as he unlocks it, his heart stuttering at the thought of Thor really just leaving him here, with all those drunk, rough men. Home didn't seem that bad, thinking suddenly of how even after one of these nights he'd still wake up to Thor making breakfast for them.

“Thor,” Loki calls out as loud as he can manage around his tears. Thor stops just before climbing in, looking back at Loki.

Loki tries to talk, but only a sob comes out. He feels how hot his face is, all twisted up, a full-on ugly cry. Thor just stands there, watching, and Loki almost thinks he's gonna climb in to his car and drive off before Thor is marching back to him. But then he's being held tight in Thor's arms and his face is pressed to Thor's warm, firm chest, his tears soaking in to his fresh smelling t-shirt.

“Please, don't leave me,” Loki pleads to him weakly.

Thor shushes him, petting his hair as he kisses Loki on the temple. “I'm not leaving you, I'm not,” he says as he rocks them from side to side.

Thor takes his hand, pulling him to the car and helping him in to the passenger's seat, even putting the seat belt on for him.

Thor gets behind the wheel with the heavy sigh, hesitating before he puts the key in the ignition. He stares at the steering wheel for a few moments. “Do you really think that?”

Loki twitches, resisting the urge to ask “what?” because he knows what _what_ is. He shakes his head _no_ in short, shaky jerks.

Thor looks at him, his gaze penetrating and making Loki squirm, saying nothing else before starting up the car and taking them away from the bar.

“You're my brother no matter what,” Thor says, yanking Loki from his thoughts he got lost in as they drove in silence. “I'll always love you.”

The words manage to soothe the worry that was beginning to gnaw at him, the thought that he might've pushed Thor just a little too far this time. A weak smile pulls his on his quivering lips. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Thor's experienced with Loki's emotional fuckery (but that "we're not brothers!" thing hurts every time, his heart is soft like that).


	99. Obligatory Airport Chase Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY. SHIT. Y'ALL. IT'S NUMBER 9-FUCKING-9.
> 
> And I had to go for a rom com trope. Just 'cause.

Thor saw him through the shuffling crowd, the world slowing in to a standstill as his heart sped up. He knew it was _him_ , the one who'd always haunted his thoughts. It was his eyes, he knew them better than his own.

In a blink the world was back to normal and he was gone, lost in a sea of moving bodies. Everyone rushing to get to their flights, the constant noise of voices and feet on the ground.

Thor's heart had stopped, eyes frantic. He spotted a head of dark hair and ran for it. Bags and a flight of his own forgotten, he ran with one thing – one _person_ – in mind. He pushed through the crowd, uncaring of the shouts and curses he got in his wake. None of it mattered, didn't they _realize_ it?

It didn't matter. He just pushed his legs to go faster, ignored the burn that set in his lungs and the shouts of _stop_ from behind him. None of it mattered.

He spotted him walking along the windows, watching planes taking off and taxiing along the tarmac and ran to him. He was breathing heavily and shaking as he came up behind him, wanting to kick himself when he couldn't think of what the hell to say.

He turned before Thor had a chance to slink away, blinking at him. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

“Hi,” Thor huffed, giving him a tentative smile.

A smile flickered past the shocked expression. “Hi.”

“ _Honey?_ ”

He jerked, looking over to someone else in the crowd, watching the two of them in confusion. Thor was grabbed, dragged down to the ground and shouted at. Thor twisted and strained, looking up at Loki, who looked like he was caught between Thor and the other guy.

–

Thor sagged in the tiny metal chair, staring at the table in front of him, lost and wondering if this was it. That he'd found _him_ , but that it was too late. He was yanked out of his thoughts when the door opened.

A cop opened the door, and Loki walked in.

Thor shot up in his seat, watching Loki walk over and sit down across from him.

“Um, hi- again- I'm your lawyer now,” Loki said, “I hope you're okay with that.”

Thor laughed, the feeling of relief sinking to the bone. “That's great.”

Loki smiled down at his hands clasped over the table.

Thor suddenly thought to ask: “where were you going?”

Loki waved off the question. “It doesn't matter, really, what about you?”

“It doesn't matter,” Thor said, “not anymore.”


	100. Happily Forever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.
> 
> GUYS.
> 
> Fellas...
> 
> I did 100 of these fucking things. In 100 days. What the fuck.

Loki walked alongside Thor, eyes closed and his face tipped back to the clear blue sky, hand held out to graze his fingertips over the tall grass and wildflowers.

“See? I told you you'd have fun once we got outside,” Thor teased gently, smiling.

Loki's eyes opened a sliver to give him an unamused look. “Shut up.”

Thor laughed, taking Loki's hand in to his, feeling the skin and bone there, feeling the warmth. Loki lifted his head, the smile on his face small, but overflowing with fondness nonetheless. Thor pressed a quick kiss to the back of Loki's hand, letting them fall back between them, their walk continuing in an easy silence.

They'd been strolling aimlessly for a while when they came up a group of large oak trees and Loki said, “lets rest for a bit, shall we?”

“Sounds good.” Thor let Loki lead him in to the shade, settling on to the ground with their backs against the rough trunks. They'd let go of each other as they settled down, and after a minute or so Thor found himself itching for the contact again, sliding his hand over to Loki's lap to curl it around Loki's wrist.

Loki chuckled, shifting his arm and entwining their fingers again, leaning over to rest his head on Thor shoulder. The tension in Thor's body released with an exhale, letting his head fall on to his brother's. He shut his eyes to better feel the sensations wash over him, smiling at the peace he felt settle deep inside.

“See, Thor?” Loki whispered, “I said the sun would shine on us again, didn't I?”

Thor sniffed, tears escaping past his lashes, and nodded. “You did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs me I'll be crying out my feelings about _actually finishing_ something like this/holy shit I'm actually finished with this.
> 
> This was really fun, you guys, I'm glad to have had all of you on the ride with me.


End file.
